Reawakening
by nashie-chan
Summary: After the final battle with chaos, no one suspected that darkness still lurked in the heart of the universe. The ultimate battle for eternity has begun.
1. Episode 201

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REAWAKENING Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai) December 1999 - April 2000 Revised - Summer/Fall 2002  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As many farewells as be stars in heaven, With distinct breath and consigned kisses to them, [Time] fumbles up into a loose adieu And scants us with a single famished kiss Distasted with the salt of broken tears.  
- Troilus and Cressida 4.4.43-7  
  
************************************************************  
  
~~~Episode 201: Wake up call! The little moon soldier returns~~~  
  
The peaceful, content couple stood over the railing, staring down at the placid steam, the water turned silvery by the moonlight reflected in their eyes. They had just defeated a possessed Sailor Galaxia and everything was peaceful, just as it should be for any normal schoolgirl. Chaos was banished, buried forever, and her friends and guardians and fiancé had come back to life.  
  
A dull ache spread through her heart. Such a hectic night! She had to say good-bye to four very good friends after seeing her soldiers revived. She was emotionally, physically, and mentally drained. Rei would have made a comment about being mentally drained, but Usagi, too thrilled to see her best friend alive, wouldn't have cared less.  
  
She closed her eyes and then turned to Mamoru. Where would she be without him...it had broken her soul when she learned he had died at Galaxia's hand. She paused. Where would she be without her friends at all? They had all trusted her enough with their lives and died protecting her because they believed in her.  
  
Now, thanks to that hope, there wouldn't be any more battles. They could all live in peace.  
  
Usagi turned to look at the engagement ring on her left hand. It glimmered in the moonlight and she smiled before turning up to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan...do you like me?" Mamoru looked surprised.  
  
"Of course." Usagi frowned, tugging on his arm. The answer was insubstantial.  
  
"How much?" Mamoru still appeared confused.  
  
"Why so suddenly?" he asked. Usagi shook her head and tugged his arm even harder.  
  
"Really. How much?" Mamoru seemed to consider this question and then a soft smile appeared on his face and in his eyes.  
  
"Let's see...when I'm with you, I'm filled with energy," he finally replied. Usagi blushed and smiled at this answer as she turned to look straight up at Mamoru. Her love now, and for the rest of eternity.  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi, sixteen years old, in first year of high school. I'm a little clumsy, and a little bit of a crybaby. But actually, I'm the pretty sailor-suited fighter for love and justice, Sailor Moon." Feeling content with this, she leaned up and kissed her eternal love under the moonlight.  
  
It was the end.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A few days later, a certain blonde was running to her designated meeting area, already knowing she was an hour late. Sometimes, she thought bitterly, teachers must give out detentions for the sake of giving out detentions...  
  
Usagi rushed down the pathway, and paused when she saw her four closest friends up ahead. "Minna!" she yelled, feeling carefree. She rushed ahead and clung onto Rei tightly. "Hi, everyone!" The four girls laughed happily as the shortest of their group bounded upon them.  
  
"You're happy today, Usagi-chan," Makoto noted. Usagi nodded.  
  
"I am!" she exclaimed. "Today is a good day! We finally have peace now that Chaos has been defeated! We can be normal!" Rei snorted at this, but she was smiling also.  
  
"You were never normal, odango-atama," she teased, using Usagi's affectionate pet name. Usagi gave her a glare, but she was too happy to care about the insult. She just kept remembering Rei...Sailor Mars...dying in her arms at the result of Galaxia's hand. What she had told her. Usagi would never forget.  
  
*You're...too...sweet...be strong...*  
  
"I will," Usagi murmured, but then shook her head. She had to get such depressing thoughts out of her head. Instead, she giggled and pulled Rei's arm. "Come on! We're going to be late! The lunar eclipse is tonight! It's already sunset! We promised to meet Mamo-chan and the others there!" Without that, she ran ahead. Minako grinned.  
  
"You were the one who was late!" she called, running after Usagi, followed by a smiling Ami, Rei, and Makoto.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"You're late, Usa-ko!" Mamoru called. It was dark now and the park was full of people. Usagi flinched and laughed nervously.  
  
"I had detention!" she said, running up with the four other inner girls. She hugged Mamoru. "I promise I won't be late again! Okay?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow at this, but gave Usagi a kiss anyway. Minako giggled while Rei blushed furiously and turned to look up at the sky.  
  
Mamoru had already set out a large blanket and the six young people sat down at it and turned their heads toward the sky. Ami had brought binoculars and was giving the others a complete lesson of a lunar eclipse. Usagi yawned and sat back in Mamoru's lap, her long blonde pigtails spilling onto the blue and white-checkered blanket.  
  
"Has it started yet?" Minako asked, looking through a magazine. She was lying on her stomach, her legs crossed. She turned to stare up at the moon. "This..."  
  
"...is so boring!" another voice finished nearby. Everyone spun around and saw a small dark-haired girl craning her neck up the sky. She sniffled. "At least when a solar eclipse occurs, you can see something happening." A taller young woman, with hair so dark it was nearly black, sighed.  
  
"I remember a certain little girl complaining that no one ever took her anywhere," she said, staring pointedly at her. Usagi jumped to her feet and ran over to them, wrapping them both in a tight hug, surprising not only the tallest, but the rest of her friends as well. These girls were not particularly close to Tsukino Usagi.  
  
"Setsuna-san! Hotaru-chan!" she exclaimed as she pulled away, ignoring the baffled expressions on her friends' faces. To her, all the senshi were her friends and even more so now that Galaxia and Chaos were gone. "Where are Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Setsuna smiled gently, a rare form of emotion coming from the usual enigmatic mask she wore as the guardian of time.  
  
"Around here somewhere," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Hotaru seemed uncomfortable at this and, to solve her dilemma, ran over to say her hellos to everyone else. Usagi frowned when she suddenly realized what Setsuna was talking about. She blushed and then nodded.  
  
"Okay," she murmured, though secretly she was relieved. If the battle had been tough on any of her soldiers, it had to be even worse for Michiru and Haruka. For both of them had turned "traitor" during the very heat of the battle, breaking Usagi's already grieving heart. The heart shattered almost beyond repair when the two soldiers' alliance really came through, dying in the face of impossible circumstances.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Makoto called. "Ami-chan says it's starting!" Usagi turned to look back at the sky and saw that, indeed, the moon seemed to have changed appearance since its last position. She grinned and sat back down next to Mamoru.  
  
"The lunar eclipse..." she murmured, but her concentration was broken when she was two bright lights flash in the growing shadow of the silver satellite. One was electric blue while the other was hot pink. But before she could open her mouth to say anything, the lights were gone, flashing before her eyes for a quick second. Usagi frowned. "Did you guys see that?" Ami turned to look at her.  
  
"See what?" Usagi blinked and then shook her head. If Ami, the sharpest and most insightful of the inner senshi, had not seen a thing, then it must have been her imagination.  
  
"Nothing...I must have just been seeing things," she murmured. She shook her head and then leaned back against Mamoru. *My mind isn't playing tricks on me. Those lights were so bright...could it be...a new enemy? No...Chaos is gone...there are no more enemies!* She shook her head again, confused. *I must just be seeing things. I am tired.*  
  
Mamoru stared down at his blonde fiancé. He knew he would have to tell her soon. He hoped she wouldn't be angry with him. Especially since what happened last time...he frowned before turning back up at the solar eclipse.  
  
No one noticed prying red eyes watching them.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Did you see that?" a soft voice asked. She looked up at the moon and frowned. "Those two lights..." The other person with her shrugged and then shivered.  
  
"Wonder why it's been getting so cold lately," she murmured. "And during the summer too?" The first speaker giggled and then placed her mirror in alignment with the moon.  
  
"You're overreacting," she said, blue eyes sparkling. Her smile seemed a bit tense, though. "I could've sworn I saw two lights appear in the shadow of the moon." Her smile now completely disappeared. "Near Mare Serenitatis...the Sea of Serenity." The other girl next to her frowned, running a hand through her sleek blonde hair.  
  
"Is that a premonition of good fortune or disaster?"   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
There was movement behind them, which neither young women noticed. A bright pair of red eyes peered through the bushes at them. Another pair, closer to the ground, also watched. The owners of the eyes were both silent.  
  
Michiru sighed, placing her mirror back in her purse. "Maybe I shouldn't worry. All the enemies have been defeated. Sailor Galaxia and Chaos should be the last obstacle before Crystal Tokyo. I'm just being paranoid." Haruka nodded.  
  
"Or maybe your will was weakened by the moonlight," she said with an evil look in her eye. Michiru smiled at her partner and rested her head on her should.  
  
"No...I don't think that was it," she said, but kissed Haruka anyway. Still, her mind was wondering back to the events just a few days before. Going up against Galaxia...pretending to be her slaves...and in the end, for nothing. Hotaru-chan...Setsuna...they had trusted them, even though it had been shocking to both. After the battle, they both insisted that they forgave their friends, knowing that they were protecting Usagi in some way.  
  
*That's no excuse,* Michiru thought, sighing. *How could we have done something like that?* Even if it _was_ to protect their princess, who swore that she would forgive them and then made them promise to forget the experience. It was over, they had won. But, no one could really win against evil. There was a darkness in each of the senshi, darkness that covered a person's heart if it was allowed to.  
  
They had allowed it.  
  
"You're still thinking about it again" Haruka suddenly asked, pulling away. It was a statement, not a question. Michiru nodded, her eyes struggling not to show the pain piercing her heart.  
  
"I'm still scared of that darkness..." the violinist whispered. "What if it comes back one day? The blood of betrayal will always be on our hands. Once stained, it can never be removed." The blonde tomboy nodded, her own teal eyes speaking of the same pain Michiru struggled not to show.  
  
"It was foolish," she replied her voice heavy with emotion. "And in the end...it accomplished nothing, except resulting in our deaths. We promised to defeat Galaxia, but we did no such thing. We just caused the princess more pain."  
  
"I don't want to remember. It hurts still. We're her protectors, yet over the past year, we've treated her like a nuisance."  
  
"She's still young," Haruka argued. "Why should she be fighting and making decisions like these? She may be a queen one day, but she's barely sixteen. She shouldn't have to suffer because of the darkness." Michiru looked up at the pearl-like moon in the sky that cast down unadulterated, pure light.  
  
"Our princess is very trusting," she murmured. "She sees goodness in the hearts of demons." A smile played on her lips. "She saw the goodness in us. It's impossible to think that she would want to be killed by the darkness. Someone so innocent and sweet..."  
  
"The light attracts dark, just as the dark attracts the light," her partner replied, shaking her head. "Everything we do may be for naught, but she sees the world differently. She sees it as possibilities."  
  
"As a young girl should," Michiru smiled, remembering seeing their princess the first moment after their deaths and resurrection. Only she could make an angel of light out of the possessed golden senshi. Michiru felt a vague since of maternal pride swell up within her. As much as she and Haruka would like to hide it, they trusted Usagi with their lives and future, if it came down to it. They didn't want her involved in what they did because she was young. Too young to face the often harsh reality of the world.  
  
"Only a day since the final battle," Haruka suddenly mused thoughtfully. "It seems like forever. Peace is finally. Hopefully...no more battles." Michiru smiled gently.  
  
"Hopefully," she agreed, and returned to the kiss that had been stopped a few moments before.  
  
Both pairs of eyes widened in shock and turned to look at each other.  
  
"Maybe we should say something before they get too...involved..." a tiny voice whispered. "There are some things about the senshi I just don't want to know."  
  
The taller of the two shook her head. "No...Mama said that we'd have to wait until the lunar eclipse is over," she replied. She peered back out at the couple and sighed. "Besides, it's not every day you get to see this." The smaller figure sighed.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Shinkai-chan." The taller one flinched. That wasn't a real insult, but sometimes Shinkai was a little...weird.  
  
"You should wipe that off..." the smaller figure suddenly said. The taller one turned towards her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That big spider on your shirt."  
  
One second passed.  
  
"EEEEEEIIHH!" the girl screamed, running from behind the bushes, interrupting the intimate couple. Haruka and Michiru broke away as a pink- haired child bounced from the bushes, screaming as if the hounds of hell were after her. A small gray kitten leaped after her, her bell jingling wildly.  
  
"Small Lady!" she screamed. Haruka and Michiru shared a disbelieving look and then they both sighed. Haruka grabbed Chibiusa before she ran into something and picked her up off the ground. The pink-haired child was still screaming loudly. Michiru stared at her with a quizzical expression.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan?" she asked. Chibiusa paused and then realized that not only had her cover been blown, but the spider had jumped off in her shrieking. Diana looked up at her, a cross look on her petite features.  
  
"Small Lady..." she grumbled. Chibiusa laughed nervously and then turned to the two outer senshi.  
  
"Um...hi, guys," she said. Then she took a deep breath. "I'm back from the future to stay with you guys for awhile. It was my mama and papa's decision and the world is not in danger this time. Neither is the future." Haruka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Chibi-odango-atama..." she started, but Michiru stopped her with a look. Instead, the violinist turned towards her.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, could you have been a little more discreet when spying on us?" she asked. The pink-haired girl giggled slightly as Haruka put her down onto the ground.  
  
"Gomen," she apologized. "But I need to speak with Usagi-chan! Let's go!" Without waiting for a reaction, she bounded off down the path, Diana at her ankles. The couple turned to each other, shared a look, and then sighed.  
  
So much like her mother.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Usagi sighed as the lunar eclipse continued. She was struggling to stay awake, but it had been an hour and so far, this was boring. Hotaru was already sleeping in Setsuna's arms. Ami, Mamoru, Rei, and Setsuna were alert and continuing to stare at the lunar eclipse. Makoto was reading a magazine and Minako was doing the same thing. She herself was struggling to stay awake.  
  
Yawning, she stared up at the night sky and struggled to pick out constellations. "That one looks like a rabbit..." she murmured softly. "And that one looks like...that one looks the sign of Jupiter...that one looks like a cake I made the other day..." Then she noticed something shoot across the sky. "Look, everyone! A shooting star!" The girls turned from their observation of the moon and turned towards the falling star.  
  
"So many shooting stars lately," Setsuna murmured to the sleeping girl. She then turned back towards the sky. "Shooting stars seem to be omen for the alpha and the omega...these are real, though." She remembered the last four shooting stars they had seen, but they had not really been shooting stars. She shook her head.  
  
"A shooting star!" Usagi murmured and then closed her eyes. *I wish to have happiness. Eternal happiness. It doesn't matter when, but when it comes, please let it last forever!* She saw her other friends making wishes and then she turned to Mamoru.  
  
"What did you wish for, Mamo-chan?" she asked. Mamoru grinned sadly.  
  
"I wished that I could be with you forever without going back to America," he whispered. Usagi gasped.  
  
"You're going back?"  
  
"Yes. The university wants me start next semester, which is in a few weeks. I won't go if you don't want me to leave." Instead of tears, he saw shocked when Usagi grinned and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she yelled enthusiastically. "That's great! Now you can go and I don't have to worry about anyone taking your star seed!" Mamoru chuckled and hugged his girlfriend back, glad not to see tears stream down her pretty face.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" a new voice called and before anyone could say anything, Chibiusa rushed at her future father and into his arms. "I'm back!" Haruka and Michiru walked up at that moment and Setsuna smiled at them, ignoring the raised eyebrows she got from both of them. After all, Setsuna _was_ in charge of the gate that allowed people to time travel.  
  
Michiru smiled sweetly at Usagi when she realized Setsuna had put on that mask of hers again.  
  
"Look who we found," she giggled as the blonde turned red from anger and grabbed her future daughter.  
  
"Get off of my boyfriend!"  
  
"He's my boyfriend!"  
  
"Chibiusa-chan!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi had been wrong. It wasn't the end.  
  
It was the very beginning...of everything.  
  
************************************************************  
  
SAILOR SAYS:  
  
Usagi: And that is beginning of CosmicStars!  
  
Minako: *poking her head in from the side* I didn't know a person could write a 'Sailor Says' for so short of a chapter.  
  
Makoto: *also sliding in* Yeah! This thing is for morals anyway! There is absolutely NO moral in so short of an episode.  
  
Ami: *from off-screen* The author just likes experimenting with new ideas.  
  
Usagi: That's right! Which is why we don't do morals unless there is one!  
  
Rei: *pushing Usagi over* Then tell us exactly _why_ we're here if there is _no_ moral.  
  
Usagi: *getting up from the ground* _Because!_ We're getting paid!  
  
Ami: Actually...  
  
Chibiusa: *jumping in out of the sky and landing on Usagi* Yee-haw! I'm back for another season!!!  
  
Usagi: WHY CAN'T YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO LAND ON WHEN YOU TIME TRAVEL, YOU BRAT!?  
  
Chibiusa: Because no one wants to hear you talk when they can talk to me!  
  
Usagi: Get _out_ of here, you little monster.  
  
*Usagi and Chibiusa get into a little dust-up fight with Xs and swirly marks coming from the cloud. Someone takes hold of the camera and spins it around. Saturn is standing there, with her glaive*  
  
Saturn: Somehow, I don't think these are what the 'Sailor Says' sections are for.  
  
Hypothetical Bob-Dude: YES THEY ARE!!!! DEATH TO MORALS! THEY MAKE YOU EAT FRUIT LOOPS!!!!!!! *Saturn calmly hits Hypothetical Bob-Dude and turns him into dust*  
  
Saturn: Ahem. As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, we need to cut this little episode right now before Nashie-chan comes in and realizes we're not following the script.  
  
*Cut to Nashie-chan sitting in her living room, watching the 'Sailor Says' part of the episode. Flames start to appear around her.*  
  
Saturn: *winking at the screen* Good night, everybody!  
  
REVISED 03/12/02  
  
12/29/03 - Author's Note: This is the only completed revised chapter of "Reawakening". It included a Sailor Says and was accompanied by more details. The fact is, BSSMCosmicStars is on a permanent hiatus – I do intend to finish it someday when I have more time, more likely when I'm out of school. But right now, I have too much stuff to worry about – especially concerning the fact that I'm now a high school junior and preparing to go to college or something along those lines.  
  
Also, I'm currently working on FOUR other fanfictions. I hope the poor storyline and messy telling of CosmicStars won't prevent you the reader from venturing over to read those stories. I won't be posting them until I have updated the current chapters of CosmicStars, and even then, I can only post "Aeternum Vale", "Cinderella – A Fushigi Yuugi Parody", and "Terra Incognito" – "Ad Astra Per Aspera" has a few characters in it that would break FFNet's policies.  
  
If you the reader are expecting this story to be updated anytime soon, I won't encourage you to keep checking back for updates. As mentioned before, CosmicStars is no longer primary on my list to be completed. It will get done eventually, just not soon. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the other three books that ARE done, and the part of the forth that is.  
  
Until the next episode, this is Nashie, signing off. 


	2. Episode 202

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REAWAKENING Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai) December 1999 - April 2000 Revised - Summer/Fall 2002  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVISEDVERSION-REVISEDVERSION-REVISEDVERSION The following is the revised version of Episode 202. It was never completed, and the original version is below this portion. This was the last of the revised chapters from Reawakening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~Episode 202: A new enemy? The beginning of a battle for eternity~~~  
  
Usagi lay in her bed, Chibiusa snoring loudly next to her. She had gotten used to the fact that this pink-haired child would be staying with them for an unknown amount of time, but it still irked her that she received the snoring habits Usagi was famous for. Briefly, Usagi wondered why Chibiusa just didn't take her old room in the attic that she used during the battles with the Dead Moon Circus.  
  
Shivering, Usagi cast away that thought. Every single battle always reminded her of how close she was to losing her closest friends. In some battles, they _had_ died. It hurt to recall such terrible memories.  
  
However, that night, the future princess' snoring wasn't keeping her awake. In fact, she was exhausted beyond her own belief. But...she didn't seem able to sleep. Perhaps, it was the still recent battle of Galaxia that filled the adrenaline in her blood. It was the hardest battle she had ever and (hoped) would ever fight.  
  
*Galaxia...are you happy?* she thought, staring up at her white- painted ceiling. *You've finally been able to go back to family and friends. Your heart must ache...I felt it when you were finally free of chaos. You hurt deep down inside for the friends _I_ lost, thinking that was you did was irreversible. But...what you did can be forgiven! It is not your fault...*  
  
Was that the only way?  
  
Usagi sighed, closing her eyes. It wasn't the only way. She believed that if everyone worked together...then perhaps...no...then they _would_ accomplish the impossible. It occurred to her that all her battles had been won due to the efforts of her friends, whether they be with her physically or in spirit.  
  
*One time, Rei-chan, you said I was too sweet for my own good,* Usagi thought, smiling as an image of Rei chasing her with an oversized broom ran through her head. *Am I? Am I too trusting? But...if no one trusts one another...how can we _believe_ in one another? How could we...*  
  
The trail of thought ended abruptly. Well, it was _over_. No use crying over the past, even though there was nothing to cry about. The present was something she had to deal with.  
  
And that meant getting to sleep.  
  
Usagi shifted in her bed, her eyes struggling with fatigue-bruised lids. Lately, she was thinking too much about the past instead of the future. Rei and Ami often got on her case nowadays with the fact that she was off in her own little world. But, maybe it was a mild form of depression she was going through. After all, Mamoru had left...what was it...a month ago? Being without his presence after being united for such a brief period of time upset her. She _knew_ it was important for him to study and become what he truly wanted to be. But she also knew the she wanted him by her side. Like he had been in the past, when they first fought together.  
  
*My beloved masked man.* The petite blonde would no doubt say that this was the man she would spend the rest of eternity with. She had seen her own future, she _did_ know.  
  
Usagi yawned loudly and shifted again in her sleep. Chibiusa also turned and murmured something about "Mamo-chan" in her sleep. Her premature mother simply smiled at her daughter's sweet peaceful dreams. Tomorrow...tomorrow everything would be revealed. The senshi meeting they would have was to discuss the effects of the final battle against Chaos and Galaxia. It scared her to no end that if she told it, she would lose her friends all over again. She couldn't bear it. And she couldn't bear to bring those memories back to her friends either. But...it needed to be done. They needed to know what they had to do in order to prepare the world for Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi groaned under her breath and looked over the bed. She saw her cat. Now, to the hypothetical observer, it would have seemed that the girl was simply imagining things. After all, cats couldn't talk. Now, if Luna, Artemis, or Diana realized that this hypothetical observer thought this, they would show him the reasons why cats were _not_ man's best friend.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You're still awake!" the black cat gasped in surprise. Again, the fact that this cat could talk would lock most people away for the rest of their lives. Luna's red eyes were full of concern that usually wouldn't be displayed for her mistress. She couldn't believe the shape her mistress was in. "Go to sleep. You need it, especially since you have a meeting at Rei's temple tomorrow." Usagi shook her head slowly, the result of being sluggish from lack of sleep and too much energy.  
  
"I can't, Luna," she whispered with a barely repressed sigh. Luna listened sadly to the girl before her who had saved the world numerous times, had lost her best friends in death more than once, and was expected to still go to school on the designated days. "I may be tired, but I can't seem to sleep. It's like...my muscles are tired, but my brain is going a mile per minute." Luna gave a crooked smile.  
  
"Rei-chan would have something to say about that," she replied, grateful that her remark caused an annoyed smile to appear on Usagi's face. "You need to conserve your energy." Usagi barely nodded, as she felt a silvery glow spread throughout her consciousness. She wanted to blink, gasp, or jerk in surprise, but the relaxing calm was too powerful and too inviting.  
  
*Luna?*  
  
*Hmmm?*  
  
*What is this?* Usagi didn't even bother thinking about why Luna could hear her. She just wanted an answer.  
  
Luna seemed to pause. Finally, *it is something your mother taught me when you were a child. You had quite a few fears, princess.*  
  
Before warm and welcoming darkness took over, Usagi wrapped herself in the silvery light in one time. Without any logical thought that she would have had two years ago, she knew that the mother was Queen Serenity and that, as a child, Princess Serenity had been terrified of the darkness.  
  
*Luna...?*  
  
*Yes, Usagi-chan?*  
  
*...thank you.* She turned back to her pillow and fell face first into it. Luna could hear the slow, rhythmic sound of Usagi's breathing in a couple of minutes.  
  
Luna didn't think that using the old silver song would harm Usagi. Much of Princess Serenity was still in her present-day incarnation. She would accept it, just as she had back in the Silver Millennium.  
  
As Luna lay back on her pink pillow (that was, of course, covered in rabbits), she let her mind wander over the memories that she had accumulated over the past two years. She had waken up from suspended animation with Artemis a few weeks before running into Usagi. Her memories had all but been wiped out and she knew of only one thing: awaken Sailor Moon.  
  
Luna frowned as she recalled that memory. Sailor Moon had never been a soldier during the Silver Era on the moon. There were only planetary soldiers, plus the handsome Prince Endymion, who defended their solar system. Sadly, though, none of them survived the attack on the moon, save Pluto and Saturn. And Saturn destroyed herself in order to lead the ruins of the Silver Millennium into a peaceful death.  
  
Oh, how Usagi been surprised to find out she was to be leader of other soldiers with similar powers as she. But her heart had broken when she realized that four of these soldiers were not under her command and would resist her friendship. Luna had never seen such pain in her eyes, for she had not been at the heart wrenching moments of intense battles. She had not been there when the five inner senshi had discovered their past. She had not been there when Usagi's four closest friends had been killed at Beryl's commands. She had not been there when Usagi realized Mamoru did not remember her or when he had broken up with her. Neither had she been there when Chibiusa was found out to be Black Lady, when Saffiru and Demando died. No, she could not recall being there when Usagi's friends heart crystals, dream mirrors, or star seeds had been stolen.  
  
And she was grateful for it.  
  
For seeing her closet friend's heart broken would be too much to bear. Yes, over the past two years, the relationship between Luna and Usagi had developed from teacher and student to close friends. Usagi shared everything with her cat that she couldn't with even the inner senshi.  
  
Luna lifted her head to look out the window at the moon, shining brightly behind thin dark blue clouds. For a moment, she simply stared, reminded of the dream that she had been having for the last week or so. Shaking her head slowly, she released her eyes from the silver satellite and turned towards the girl who represented it in battle.  
  
*Usagi, you have deserved this peace. Enjoy it, dear moon princess.*  
  
Usagi's only response was that of a snore.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Usagi-chan! Wake up!"  
  
Usagi's eyes popped open, her dreams of Mamoru abruptly shattered, and she jumped up, startled. She stared accusingly at the culprit, Chibiusa, who was standing over on the side of the bed, wearing her school outfit and her rabbit backpack. The pink-haired child was grinning brightly, piling on all the dimples that she was famous for in the future.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi cried, falling back onto her nice warm pillow. She closed her eyes as she pulled the pillow over her head. It couldn't be important. It never was.  
  
Chibiusa, smile fading, grabbed the pillow and tore it from Usagi's grasp. Usagi groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Chibiusa sighed, putting her hands on her hips. Why must that girl be so stubborn, even _after_ the big important battle with Chaos?  
  
"Usagi-chaaaaan!" she exclaimed in a singsong voice, knowing how much she was getting on her immature mother's nerves. She jumped on top of the lump on the bed that was vaguely human shaped. Usagi yelled something incoherent and thrashed around viciously, trying to knock the brat off of the bed. Chibiusa, however, was not so easily discouraged. "We have a meeting! We're..."  
  
"...LATE!" Usagi screamed, throwing the covers back as she realized that Rei would skin her to Mars and back if she came to the first senshi meeting in over a month late. Chibiusa fell backwards off the bed, did an unlady like tumble, and sprawled on the carpeted floor in surprise and hurt dignity.  
  
"Call Rei-chan!" Chibiusa suggested, but Usagi had already run out of the room in panic, screaming at the top of her lungs. Chibiusa walked to the other side of the room and looked for the phone.  
  
She finally found it, next to a huge stuffed bunny Mamo-chan had won for Usagi at a fair a year back. She picked it up, sighed miserably at the thought of her immature mother, and dialed the Hikawa Jinja. Chibiusa waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone, her mouth twisting into a frown. Unlike her mother, she hated being late. Her mother in the future, the beautiful and responsible Neo-Queen Serenity, had drilled that important factor into her head the minute she could learn how to walk. Probably talking from personal experience. Usagi was never known to be early for _anything_, especially senshi meetings.  
  
Chibiusa looked over at the bathroom door, slightly ajar and saw Usagi's harried expression in the mirror as she hurried to get ready. The pink-haired princess prayed that she wouldn't inherit such clumsiness from Usagi as she heard a click on the other line.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, this is the Hikawa Jinja! May I help you?" Chibiusa frowned. None of the senshi: it was Kamada Yuuichirou. The victim of Rei's short temper and an apprentice to her grandfather. Chibiusa had to admit that he _was_ cute, but she definitely preferred Mamoru or Helios or Peruru...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! This is Chibiusa, Usagi's cousin."  
  
"Hey!" the young man enthused, laughing a bit. "You're back for more abuse?"  
  
"Er...yeah...more abuse..." Chibiusa had to sweatdrop, knowing exactly what he meant. She giggled nervously. "I was just checking to see if Rei-chan and her company are there."  
  
"Yeah. I heard Rei-san say something about Usagi-chan being late again. I'm guessing you want to talk to her?" Chibiusa shrugged.  
  
"Anybody will do."  
  
"Except Meioh-san. No offense, but she gives me the creeps." Chibiusa smiled. There was Setsuna for you, giving everyone the watchful, criticizing eye of the senshi of time. "Here's Rei." There was a shuffle on the other line, and what sounded like arguing. Chibiusa picked out that Rei was a tad annoyed with Yuuichirou for interrupting her meeting and Yuuichirou was apologizing continuously.  
  
Finally, "This is Hino Rei."  
  
"Rei-chan, Usagi-chan woke up late. It's going to be another twenty minutes before we get there." A moment of brief silence. Chibiusa could practically feel Rei's temper burning on the other line.  
  
"Really? That lazy...oh, I can't _stand_ her! Tell her to haul her slow behind over her so I can fry it with my ofuda!" Chibiusa bit back a smile. Considering what Rei _could_ have said, this was relatively mild.  
  
"Sure, Rei-chan. We should be leaving-"  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Usagi suddenly exclaimed, popping into the room, fully cleaned and dressed. Her hair was still damp from a very quick shower, but other than that, it didn't look like she had been rushed at all. "Is that Rei? Let me talk to her!"  
  
"I don't think that would be-" Chibiusa started to say, but Usagi had already grabbed the phone. In an instant, her face had darkened and it almost seemed like her pigtails were standing on end, so angry she was.  
  
"WHAT!? Oh, you're such a meanie, Rei! I didn't wake up on time! Don't yell at me! What...what do you mean I'm lazy!? You're such a brat! I _said_ I was on my way...what!? What do you mean by that!? Oh, you're so mean...I am not! I am not a crybaby or a ditz...STOP YELLING AT ME! I SAID I'LL BE THERE!" With that, Usagi clicked off the phone, threw it on her bed, grabbed Chibiusa's hand, and raced for the door.  
  
"I can't believe...that self-righteous brat! I am _so_ going to yell at her when I get there! When is a girl supposed to get her beauty sleep..."  
  
That was at the Tsukino household...  
  
************************************************************  
  
...and this was at the Hikawa Jinja.  
  
Rei hung up the phone, growling beneath her breath. She turned to the others, who had looked up expectantly at the sudden outbursts by the dark- haired priestess. All of them had the same look on their face: they knew where the senshi leader was at.  
  
"Usagi-chan slept in again?" Minako said, more of a statement than a question. She chewed the end of a long blonde strand of hair in frustration. "Goodness gracious, that girl is _never_ early." The others made sounds and gestures of agreement.  
  
"We have got to get Usagi-chan an alarm clock that actually wakes her up," Haruka muttered, her voice sounding both annoyed and amused. As long as she had known Usagi, the petite blonde had never been early for anything unless it concerned food.  
  
"I thought she had one," mused Hotaru out loud, looking up at the others from where she was sitting on shrine's steps. Resting her elbows on her knees, she cupped her chin in her hand thoughtfully. "Doesn't she?" Ami shook her head with a shy, bemused smile.  
  
"When all else fails, it is either her mom or Luna who will end up waking her up," she answered.  
  
Makoto, who was casually leaning against the railing of the shrine, smiled as she added in, "And that's if her second alarm clock doesn't out- ring the first one. With all that racket going on, I can't imagine how Usagi-chan can sleep through it."  
  
Hotaru frowned at Setsuna. "Was Princess Serenity ever like this, Setsuna- mama?" The older woman gave her "daughter" a quiet, reserved smile.  
  
"Never," she replied. "Luna never let her even think about sleeping in."  
  
"I wish some of that common sense would fade over into her present incarnation," grumbled Rei as she settled back down next to Minako, who was leaning up against the shrine's outer wall, playing a Game Boy. Artemis was peering over her arm, cheering her on as she breezily passed through the levels. The inner girls sighed at Rei's comment, all of them thinking along the same lines. Michiru and Haruka simply frowned, a little disappointed in the senshi leader's behavior.  
  
Suddenly, a sudden minute storm of dust and blonde hair rushed up the numerous stairs and under the shrine's impressive archway. With a hurried and loud apology, the dust slammed to a halt in front of the eight young women (plus one white cat), resulting in an irritated exclamation from the rapidly disappearing cloud of dust. As it faded away, two girls with very odd hairstyles stood in its former midst.  
  
"Sorry...I'm...late," gasped Usagi, her mouth hanging open as she breathed heavily. She doubled over, trying to catch her breath from the long, over-exerted run from her house to the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
Chibiusa struggled out of her future mother's grasp with an annoyed, "Let me go, you klutz!" and sprawled unlady-like on the ground. She scrambled to her feet, a rosy blush staining her cheeks, and made sure she still had her backpack. With that done, she hurried to Setsuna and wrapped her arms around the guardian of time's waist.  
  
"G'morning, Puu!" the little thing of a girl exclaimed excitedly. Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Good morning to you as well, Small Lady." Chibiusa grinned and then delivered another crushing hug to Hotaru, who giggled at the greeting.  
  
Usagi grinned brightly as she stood up and brushed any remaining dust particles from her long butter-blonde pigtails. "So...what did we miss?" Rei scowled impatiently as she got to her feet, crossing her arms.  
  
"Fortunately for you, we haven't started yet. Come on, let's go in where it's cooler. This summer has been crazy!" Usagi blinked as the other senshi gave her reluctant, disappointed smiles and went inside.  
  
With a sigh and a cheerful reminder to wake up earlier, Usagi followed them all inside.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Shimmering lights...one...two...  
  
"They faded, Sister."  
  
"I'm sorry. I will try harder next time."  
  
"Those are only two...where are the others?"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as the owner of the ladder voice seemed to be repeating her experimentation.  
  
Shimmering lights...three...four...  
  
"There!"  
  
"These are the ones? There are four...what of the others?"  
  
"Fool, there are only these four that we need to concern ourselves with. You don't understand the reincarnation process. Those of the White Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium, are all here, in what used to be the Golden Kingdom!"  
  
"Sister...these four..."  
  
"Haven't you been listening to me?" The owner of the voice wiped a few strands of hair from their face, dangerously silver eyes glinting. "Every single time we have tried for this, we have been thwarted. Beryl was a fool, going after the Princess _after_ she gained her four guardians. Did you see the path of the stars? All enemies have fallen to these despicable senshi! Even the most powerful senshi of them all, Sailor Galaxia, while inhabited by Chaos itself."  
  
The second speaker lowered her head. "Chaos cannot be destroyed, not without..."  
  
"Without the sword from the legends? That is a children's faerie tale! Chaos still lurks out there. What was the mistake everyone made? Will we be able to succeed where others have failed?"  
  
"Sister...there are so few eyewitnesses...Chaos cannot be harnessed like a beast of burden..."  
  
"Damnit, don't tell me that!" The girl pounded her fist onto the black obsidian desk. "I hate waiting here in limbo! The senshi have won what they think is their greatest battle yet! They are weak and arrogant now; they will never expect what we will bestow upon them."  
  
"Yet, we cannot leave."  
  
The room filled with silence as the first young woman lowered herself into her seat, letting her anger seep out of her, radiate around her like heat radiates from a hot coal. The second speaker chewed her lower lip nervously. She was the younger of two, the least motivated, the least ambitious, the follower, not the leader. Her sister's anger was fearful, and she tried her best never to aggravate her elder sister's short, violent temper.  
  
Finally, "Queen Serenity locked us in this godforsaken limbo. Her daughter will feel my wrath once I escape. And I _will_ escape."  
  
The second girl nodded. Better just appear to agree than to argue with her. After all, there was no point in bringing the temper towards her. Yes, she hated Queen Serenity too, and those four bothersome brats who acted on her command to protect that whiny, annoying princess.  
  
She wanted them dead.  
  
************************************************************  
  
For a normal person walking by the Hikawa Jinja, the sight was something quite odd. People who really wouldn't seem to have anything to do with each other, so different were their personalities, were seemingly chatting casually about their everyday life. Friends, that's what one would call them.  
  
The normal person, of course, would not know that the school's klutz, the sweet-and-sour girl, the beautiful young priestess, the super-genius, the captain of the volleyball team, a famous and gorgeous violinist, a talented F-1 racer, a pink-haired elementary school child, a mysterious twelve-year-old, and a college student were actually the reincarnations of soldiers from a long-dead moon kingdom.  
  
"Okay, so this is the first serious meeting we've had since Sailor Galaxia was freed from Chaos," noted Minako as she sat back into an overstuffed tan pillow lying in the sun. The cheerful, almost childish, personality of Aino Minako had faded away to the mature and thoughtful senshi of love, Sailor Venus. She sat back casually, blue eyes reflecting the light of the morning star. "In other words, we're here trying to discuss what we're going to do with our lives up until Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Plus," Hotaru chimed in, "the repercussions _of_ the attack of Galaxia and Chaos." The others nodded. Usagi took a deep breath. She had put it off long enough. She had never told the others exactly what had happened after each of their deaths, and didn't really want to remember all the meticulous details about the horrid battle.  
  
"Princess..." Setsuna said quietly, noticing the distressed look in Usagi's eyes. "This is why we are here. In order to decide how much this has affected the universe, we need to know what you did. Please, tell us the battle." The blonde girl looked down at her hands and she closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them again, her eyes were so full of pain that many in the room diverted their eyes away. Rei, however, did not do so. Instead, she rose to her feet, strode across the room, and sat down next to her best friend, placing a gentle hand on Usagi's. Usagi gave the dark-haired priestess a small smile. Despite their bickering, they always came through for each other.  
  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan," Rei soothed. "We're all here. We're not going anywhere." Usagi nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"My battle with Galaxia..." she started. "I guess...there's no place to start except at the beginning.  
  
ORIGINALVERSION-ORIGINALVERSION-ORIGINALVERSION  
  
The following version is the original version of Episode 202.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~Episode 202: A new enemy? The beginning of a battle for eternity~~~  
  
Usagi lay in her bed, Chibiusa snoring loudly next to her. But that wasn't keeping her awake. In fact, she was exhausted beyond her own belief. But...she didn't seem able to sleep.  
  
Usagi shifted in her bed, her eyes heavy with fatigue. What was going on? Why was she so tired? Everyone else, she knew, felt the same way. Anytime they had group meetings, they were very short.  
  
Usagi yawned loudly and shifted again in her sleep. Chibiusa also turned and murmured something about "Mamo-chan" in her sleep.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi groaned under her breath and looked over the bed. She saw her cat Luna staring up at her. Usagi stared at Luna sadly.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You're still awake!" Luna gasped. Her eyes were full of concern. She couldn't believe the shape her mistress was in. The blonde odango-atama was pale looking and her usually cheerful blue eyes were drooping. "Go to sleep." Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I can't, Luna," she whispered. Luna listened sadly. "I may be tired, but I can't seem to sleep." Luna gave a crooked smile.  
  
"Please try," Luna replied. "You need to conserve your energy." Usagi barely nodded. She turned back to her pillow and fell face first into it. Luna was right. She needed to conserve her energy. Maybe if she closed her eyes and relaxed a bit...like Chibiusa...  
  
Luna could hear the slow, rhythmic sound of Usagi's breathing in a couple of minutes. She looked worried as she jumped up on the bed, careful not to disturb either of the sleeping girls. All of the senshi seemed to be too tired lately. Usually they were so full of amazing energy.  
  
Luna thought about the lunar eclipse that had occurred a month ago. No, that couldn't be it. No strange energy had been emitted. None at all. There had to be something that they weren't aware of. But what? She'd have to find out tomorrow.  
  
Luna rested her head in her paws and thought of the blonde odango-atama. It was while before she could drift off to sleep. And it was the same dream she almost had every night. Of the outer planets. And of destruction.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Usagi-chan! Wake up!"  
  
Usagi's eyes popped open and she jumped up, startled. She stared at the culprit, Chibiusa, who was standing over on the side of the bed, wearing her school outfit and her rabbit backpack.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi cried, falling back onto her nice warm pillow. She closed her eyes as she pulled the pillow over her head. It couldn't be important. It never was.  
  
Chibiusa grabbed the pillow and tore it from Usagi's grasp. Usagi groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Chibiusa sighed. Why must that girl be so stubborn?  
  
"Usagi-chaaaaan!" Chibiusa said in a singsong voice. She jumped on top of the lump that was Usagi. Usagi moved around, trying to knock the brat off the bed. "We have a meeting! We're..."  
  
"LATE!" Usagi screamed, throwing the covers back. Chibiusa fell backwards off the bed in shock. Usagi scrambled out of the bed.  
  
"Call Rei-chan!" Chibiusa suggested, but Usagi had already run out of the room in panic, screaming at the top of her lungs. Chibiusa walked to the other side of the room and looked for the phone.  
  
She finally found it, next to a huge stuffed bunny Mamo-chan had won for Usagi at a fair. She picked it up and dialed the Hikawa Jinja. The phone rang twice. Chibiusa waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone. She heard a click on the other line.  
  
"Hello?" a familiar voice asked over the phone. Chibiusa's eyes lit up.  
  
"Pu!" she cried.  
  
"Hi, Small Lady," Setsuna responded. "Where are you calling from?"  
  
"Usagi-chan woke up late again. We're still here," Chibiusa said cheerfully. Setsuna sighed. It was so like Usagi to wake up late. Well, the best she could do was tell Small Lady to get there when she could.  
  
"Pu? Are you still there?"  
  
"Um, yes," Setsuna said. "Well, come as soon as possible." Chibiusa noted that Setsuna's voice sounded very tired and that she was holding back a sigh.  
  
"Bye-bye Pu," Chibiusa replied.  
  
"Good-bye Small Lady."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Setsuna hung up the phone and sighed. She turned to the others.  
  
"Usagi-chan slept in again?" Minako asked when she saw the look in Setsuna's eyes. Setsuna nodded and the others groaned.  
  
"We have got to get Usagi-chan an alarm clock," Haruka said, closing her eyes. Michiru sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I thought she had one," Hotaru wondered out loud. She looked at Ami. "Doesn't she?" Ami shook her head.  
  
"It broke last month," she said. Mako smiled, remembering what had happened. Hotaru looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well," Mako said. She scratched her head. "Last month, Usagi-chan was looking for a new alarm clock. I had asked her what had happened to her old clock. She said that she had 'accidentally' broken it. Then she had gotten a really evil look on her face." Rei sighed.  
  
"She never listens," she muttered. "I told her just to fix her last one, but she wasted money on an alarm clock that fell in the river on her way home." The inner girls sighed. Everyone looked up when they heard the tingling of a bell. They turned to the door of the shrine. A small gray kitten walked out timidly.  
  
"Where's Small Lady?" it asked in a high voice. Her wondering eyes looked at the girls. Artemis followed the kitten.  
  
"Sorry Diana," he replied. "She's with Usagi."  
  
"And Usagi-sama is not yet here?"  
  
"No, Diana." Diana looked upset and crouched down and waited for Chibiusa to come.  
  
Just then, a large cloud of dust appeared at the front gate. As the dust cleared away, the others could see a gasping Usagi and a near hysterical Chibiusa in her arms. Diana looked up at the commotion.  
  
"Sorry...I'm...late," gasped Usagi, her mouth hanging open as she breathed heavily. Chibiusa struggled out of Usagi's grasp and fell on the ground. She scrambled to her feet and made sure she still had her backpack. She ran up to Setsuna and gave her a hug.  
  
Diana yelped with glee and ran up to Chibiusa. Her collar bell jingled wildly as she jumped on top of Chibiusa's head. Chibiusa laughed.  
  
"Now that you're here," Rei said, "and incredibly late, we can start." Rei led everyone inside the shrine. It was dark inside and Usagi made a goofy look appear on her face.  
  
"Why'd all the lights go out?" she asked, grasping Mako's arm. "It's dark in here." Mako shrugged Usagi off.  
  
"Shhh," Mako whispered. "There has to be a good reason." Rei nodded and opened a door near the end of a hallway. Inside, near the center of the room, was a blazing fire, almost touching the ceiling.  
  
"It's been quiet lately," Michiru murmured. The fire crackled softly and lit her tired dark blue eyes to a fiery glow. "And as far as we know, it's been peaceful."  
  
"I have a feeling," Rei said quietly as she sat in front of the fire, "that that is going to change real soon." The others stared at her in silence.  
  
"What's up, Rei-chan?" Minako asked. Rei sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell them, it was just that she felt it would be an extreme burden when she did tell them. Especially after the very recent battle against Galaxia and Chaos...that terrible fight that had cost all the senshi, save Sailor Moon, their lives.  
  
"I had a strange vision," Rei began, the fire burning brightly. Her eyes were dark. "It began a couple of nights ago. Something was approaching the moon. Two asteroids, pink and blue. I felt that something was very wrong with them indeed. The universe was dark and the planets were surrounded by a foggy like air, but..." Rei stopped. Should she continue? Or was it best to just stop now?  
  
"But what?" Michiru asked. She looked curious. "Go on Rei-chan."  
  
"But in the background," Rei continued. Her voice had been clear, but now it seemed shaded. "I saw the planets of the outer solar system. They were completely enveloped in a dark light from the asteroids' tail." She stopped again and took a deep breath. "I have a terrible feeling that it's a premonition."  
  
The others looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Of destruction?" Haruka asked. Her brow furrowed. "Your visions are usually accurate." The others were quiet. Rei looked sad and yawned loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring this burden on you guys," Rei said, pulling away from the fire. She turned to her friends, the light of the fire sending shadows across her face. "But I have a feeling there's a huge battle coming up."  
  
"Rei-chan..." Usagi began, looking more than upset by this extra burden. Her eyes watered and her mouth quivered. She got another goofy look on her face. "I'm too tired to fight." She started wailing loudly.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The girls spun around. Standing near the door of the room, was a young woman. Her blue hair was held in thick ponytails, resembling Chibiusa's. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue, almost black. Her face was pale. Her school uniform was dark blue with a white blouse and an orange necktie. An eerie aura spread around the girl.  
  
She smiled and Usagi almost wanted to gasp. The smile was haunting and Usagi felt as if an icy cold hand had been wrapped tightly around her heart. She looked at the others. They were staring at the girl, wondering, but unafraid. Maybe it was only her. But, this girl was scaring her. The closest person to her was Rei. She grabbed Rei's miko-san clothes and felt the icy fear begin to melt next to Rei's fiery aura.  
  
The girl smiled again and spoke with heavily accented English. "Long time, no see-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"-outer soldiers."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I look back on this episode now, and wondered when had I ever been such a terrible writer. Well, I hope I've improved.  
  
Just a few notes on some events in the chapter:  
  
In the original version of this story, Chibiusa called Setsuna, "Pu". Later, in the revised version, it was "Puu". I've seen it spelt both ways, and I'm known to put extra letters in words that usually don't need them (but it makes no difference either way it goes). The mysterious' girls uniform is pretty much a carbon copy of Umi's uniform from Magic Knights Rayearth. I don't own that either, if anyone cares. Why was she talking to the group in the English? Mostly it was because I didn't know if "other" and "outer" sounded the same in Japanese, but the words could possibly be easily confused for someone who doesn't speak English as a first language. I made the sure the characters weren't OC. Instead, I made them too much like their personalities are displayed in the anime, and I have a feeling I've gone overboard with Usagi's character.  
  
Oh, and I almost forgot. I have to thank Teki-chan for helping me out with my e-mail. If not, I never would have gotten my confirmation code for FFNet. This episode is dedicated to you. (Don't take offense that it's a crappy episode...)  
  
Until the next episode, ta-ta. 


	3. Episode 203

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REAWAKENING Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai) December 1999 - April 2000 Revised - Summer/Fall 2002  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~Episode 203: The rising star? Tsukino Reverie's secret~~~  
  
"Long time no see outer soldiers." The girl smiled icily and the fear began to clamber back on Usagi again. More so, now that the girl had whispered "outer soldiers". Setsuna stared hard at the girl and Hotaru got to her feet.  
  
"Excuse me, miss," Hotaru said, her eyes dark and accusing. Usagi felt evil in the confrontation. "You said outer soldiers." The girl's smile dropped into a frown, the most human thing she had done. Usagi began to stop squeezing Rei's outfit. The girl's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Outer soldiers?" the girl said again. Usagi began to hear an accent in her voice. It was Japanese, but from somewhere else, too. "I simply said 'other soldiers' unless my English is truly bad..."  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Ami asked. The girl shook her head.  
  
"Nah, I just moved here from...um...Ireland," the girl replied, shaking her head furiously. She paused and seemed to be considering something. "But, that was actually before I came from Mexico and Canada. I've just recently come from Germany, now that I think about it."  
  
"You live in all those places?" Chibiusa asked. The girl shook her head again, causing the blue pigtails to shake like wet dogs. Chibiusa found it a delightful thing to watch and stared at the girl's cerulean colored hair.  
  
"My papa...he sends me to many different schools all over the world," the girl muttered. "I guess he's hoping one will suit me enough. And...oh, my goodness. I must apologize. You don't even know my name."  
  
"You're forgiven," Minako said, grinning wildly. She didn't know if she was crazy or what, but this girl sounded too interesting.  
  
"Arigatou, minna. My name is Tsukino Reverie. My friends call me Usa though because of my hair. Oh, there I go again, babbling on. You can call me Usa or Reverie. I'm in the 10th grade. And...oh...I'm sorry again. I keep babbling on and on. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"You're forgiven," Rei muttered, turning back to the fire. There was annoyance in her voice. "And if you do not mind, why did you say 'other soldiers'? Or did you actually say 'outer soldiers'?" Reverie looked up in surprised.  
  
"I told you what I said," Reverie exclaimed. Her brow furrowed. "I am not a liar. My father sends me to performing arts schools. I was practicing for a play my school will perform. I go to the dome school on the district avenue of Juuban? What's it called? Katsura Academy?" Haruka's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"You go there?" she asked. Reverie nodded. Haruka shook her head and stared at the girl. Michiru noted it and wondered why Haruka was acting so strangely.  
  
"Tsukino?" Usagi asked, smiling. Her blue eyes were cheerful. "That's my surname! Except I'm Usagi and..." Usagi pointed to Chibiusa, "...and she's Usagi too, 'cept she's still a chibi. Chibiusa!" Reverie nodded and then looked back at everyone else.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I scared any of you," Reverie said, getting ready to leave. She looked downcast. "Making new friends here is tough. Especially at that prep school. Well, ja ne!" Reverie left as quietly as she had come in. Michiru looked at Haruka.  
  
"What? What's wrong with the Academy?" she demanded. Haruka still seemed distraught. "Haruka?"  
  
"Haruka-san?"  
  
"The Academy," Haruka whispered. Her eyes were dark. "It's a pretty good school, as far as I can remember." She smiled at Hotaru. "Your dad does work there, right?" Hotaru nodded and Haruka sighed deeply. "Well...that seems like a mess of deja vu that Tomoe-sensei works there."  
  
Michiru looked confused. "So?"  
  
"So," Haruka continued, "Katsura Academy was built directly above where Mugen Academy used to be. Isn't it strange how that just sort of happened? I mean, it's only been a year since that fight against Master Pharaoh 90. You think that someone could at least be thoughtful and not place a new high-tech school right over the Death Buster's old hideout. I mean, geez." Artemis laughed, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Haruka-chan?" Rei asked. Haruka turned to her. Rei stuck out her tongue, with the result of Haruka rolling her eyes at her.  
  
"Rei-chan, was there anything else strange in that vision you had?" Usagi asked, surprising everyone by trying to stay on the subject. Michiru giggled at her partner's slightly exaggerated worry. Maybe it was that that caused her to remember. She hurriedly looked at the silver watch worn on her wrist.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. "I'm going to be late for the concert! Oh man, I totally lost track of the time." Haruka groaned to herself.  
  
"Come on," Michiru said, grabbing Haruka by the arm. She turned toward the others. "I'm sorry. I have a concert in exactly one hour. I totally forgot about it. Haruka is dropping me off."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
Haruka gave in and followed Michiru out of the door. She turned back and waved. "See ya!"  
  
"Bye-bye," Chibiusa called as she climbed on Usagi's back. She waved good- bye childishly. Usagi got a sweatdrop and glared at Chibiusa. "See you later!" A few seconds later, they heard the start of engine and soon there was no sound at all as it slowly faded away.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we continue with Haruka-papa's question?" Hotaru asked. "I mean, maybe it's not just a coincidence that Katsura Academy is right over the remains of Mugen." Setsuna nodded and then turned to the odango-atama.  
  
"Usagi-chan? What do you think?" she asked. Usagi grabbed Chibiusa and dropped her on the floor. Chibiusa gave her a dead stare.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Usagi stared up and realized she had been spoken to.  
  
"Um, yeah!" she said, getting a funny look on her face. Then her eyes became all sparkles. "And then we can go out for something to eat. I was thinking of an extra large pizza with everything, some tacos, maybe some nachos, and lots of ice cream sundaes. Wait, that's not going to fill the void. Maybe some cheeseburgers and French silk pie!"  
  
Everyone else just stared at her. They sighed and dropped their heads.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: A short, miserable chapter. Doesn't Reverie seem like a silly two-dimensional character? Why would anyone go up to strangers and practice for a play? Ah, but she plays an important role later in the story, so I can't complain about her too much.  
  
I can't wait until "The Second Mobius". At least that one had some interesting characters.  
  
Katsura Academy built right over Mugen? Strange, isn't it, that someone would build another school right on top of the one that was destroyed a year ago?  
  
Enough of my griping. Stay tuned for the next episode. 


	4. Episode 204

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REAWAKENING Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai) December 1999 - April 2000 Revised - Summer/Fall 2002  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~Episode 204: Enemies from the past! The first performance!~~~  
  
After continuous begging, the older girls had taken Usagi to get something to eat. Chibiusa and Hotaru had been left behind. The cats were curled up on the hearth of the fire, sleeping. Since it was getting a little too warm in the fire room, the two girls went outside and enjoyed the sunny day.  
  
"Wow, it's gorgeous out here," Hotaru said. She closed her eyes and let the sun's rays shine on her pale face. "I usually like dark places, but it's too nice out here today." Chibiusa grinned and then got very quiet.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan?"  
  
"Um, Hotaru-chan?" Chibiusa said quietly. "I, uh, never asked you and it just really came to my mind. Do you like being a sailor soldier?"  
  
Hotaru looked surprised and the day dulled on her. Her eyes became dark and cold. "I've actually thought about it. And I'm not really sure. I mean, sometimes I still can't believe that I'm a sailor soldier, destined to fight. And then...it is such a terrible, crucial duty to protect the Princess at the risk of my own life." She looked up at Chibiusa. "You are very lucky Chibiusa-chan. You didn't have to be a sailor soldier."  
  
Chibiusa thought about what her friend had said. She didn't have to be a sailor soldier. Her mom and her friends, though still young women, fought to defend love and justice. But where did she stand? A little soldier, maybe out of training, but just seemingly a nuisance. A little princess from the future...it wasn't fair. She was just getting in the way. If she were older, then she'd be as strong as Sailor Moon.  
  
Hotaru watched her friend sink into silence. She knew right away what had made her sad. Hotaru scooted over to Chibiusa and gave her a hug. Chibiusa was shocked and her cheeks turned pink. It took her a while, but Chibiusa returned the hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru whispered. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Chibiusa began to cry. It didn't matter if she was a chibi soldier or not, she was very lucky to have such great friends.  
  
"Thank you Hotaru-chan," Chibiusa managed to say. She pulled way from Hotaru and wiped her eyes. "Thank you very much."  
  
The two girls sat there, just remembering about their friends who may be older, but still meant so much to them. The sailor suited fighters for love and justice, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Do you think we'll find out about Rei-chan's dream?"  
  
Two females walked down a long hallway. They could hear lively chatter on the other side of the wall. It was mostly quiet where they were though. The blonde one looked down at her companion.  
  
"Maybe." The woman with teal-colored hair stared at her friend. She hadn't really been paying attention to her for a very long time. She was getting pretty mad.  
  
"Haruka?" she demanded. "Are you even listening to me?" Haruka looked surprised.  
  
"Of course," she said. She got a sly look on her face. "Just because you just finished a violin concert, Michiru, doesn't mean that I have to answer like you want me to." Michiru looked surprised and dropped her head.  
  
"Haruka, I'm not the one who decided to take a shortcut," Michiru said, nudging her companion in the ribs. Haruka's cheeks reddened.  
  
"What? I didn't take a shortcut."  
  
"Yes, you did." Haruka sighed. What was the use?  
  
"Okay, I did take a shortcut."  
  
"Told you."  
  
"Hey!" Michiru started laughing and soon, Haruka did too. They were never bored when they were with each other. Michiru sighed and then looked at Haruka, who had stuck out her tongue. They both started laughing again.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
The couple turned around. A boy holding a notepad ran up to them. He was surprised to see the woman in person. He had heard that the violinist never liked people, but when her looked at her, her didn't see how that could be true. Her eyes were glowing, her cheeks flushed, and she was smiling.  
  
"Um, I enjoyed your concert Keioh-san!" the boy said. "You played very well today!" Michiru and Haruka looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"She plays well everyday," Haruka replied, putting her arm around Michiru's shoulder. Michiru didn't shrug off the arm. She rested her head on her friend's shoulder and sighed heavily. She always felt safe when she was with her boyish partner.  
  
The boy suddenly began to recognize who Haruka was. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Aren't you the F-1 racer, um, Tenoh Haruka." Haruka nodded.  
  
"That's me." The boy couldn't believe it. Those two were quiet the pair. But...  
  
"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. They had been asked that question many times and weren't shocked or surprised when someone asked it.  
  
"No," Michiru said, smiling.  
  
"No," Haruka agreed. The boy nodded, but he still didn't understand. Oh well. He held up his notepad and pen.  
  
"Well, since you are both famous here in Tokyo, can you sign this please?" Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and shrugged, as if to say, "why not".  
  
They both signed their names. The boy was glowing by the time they were finished. He quickly thanked them and ran down the hall. They continued walking in the opposite direction.  
  
Suddenly, Michiru's communicator beeped. She reached her jacket pocket and pulled it out. She easily flipped the top of and an image of Ami appeared on the minute screen.  
  
"Michiru-san, Haruka-san," Ami said, the communicator frizzling her voice. "We're having another meeting in twenty minutes. The concert is over, isn't it?" Michiru nodded.  
  
"For awhile now," she replied.  
  
"Okay. So we'll see you in twenty minutes."  
  
"We'll be there. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Michiru turned to Haruka. "No more shortcuts?" Haruka sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay. No more shortcuts."  
  
************************************************************  
  
The others had come back to find the two youngest members of the group and the cats waiting for them. Usagi was eating some meatballs from a small cardboard box. The aroma was delicious and made the pink-haired girl's mouth water.  
  
Chibiusa waited until Usagi had reached the front step. Then she jumped on Usagi's head and grabbed a meatball from the tray. Usagi yelped in surprise.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi screamed and tried to catch the girl. But her balance had been disturbed when Chibiusa had jumped off of her head. She fell face first onto the first stair. Chibiusa popped the meatball in her mouth and swallowed.  
  
"Small Lady!"  
  
"Chibiusa-chan!"  
  
"How could you?" Chibiusa realized her actions hadn't gone unnoticed. The others stood, glaring at her. Usagi slowly sat up and realized all of her meatballs were still in the tray. She shrieked happily and devoured the remaining meatballs.  
  
Chibiusa sighed. "Whoops." Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"Small Lady, you could've asked."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"So, do you think we'll find out what Rei-chan's dream in about?" Michiru asked for the second time. Haruka watched the light turned red and slowly stopped the car. She sighed.  
  
"I really don't know, Michiru," Haruka whispered. "It'd be smart to just wait to see what everybody else thinks." She opened her eyes and watched people begin to cross the street.  
  
Michiru closed her eyes and rested her head against the headrest of the car. It seemed as though Haruka was avoiding her yes or no question. She knew she was avoiding it. But the question flashed through her mind: why?  
  
Haruka watched as the walk sign began to blink with 'don't walk'. Suddenly a girl came running across the street. Her magenta hair was tied in a ponytail. Her school uniform was a crimson shade with a blue bow and white blouse. Her ponytail trailed from a single odango in her hair.  
  
But as she was running, Haruka felt as if someone was ripping violently at her soul. It burned through her heart and Haruka grasped the steering wheel. A picture flashed through her memory as she watched the girl run desperately across the street. She managed to cross the street before the light turned green.  
  
Haruka stared at the girl. It had struck her memory and was pulling at it desperately. Her dark aquamarine eyes stared at the girl in a somewhat state of shock. That girl was familiar! The stance and the hair...she knew her, but not really.  
  
Michiru opened her eyes. "Haruka? The light's green." Haruka looked at the light confused. The light seemed to blur in her mind and the entire world became fuzzy. That girl had emitted a strange energy as she passed, the same moment Haruka had felt the ripping at her heart.  
  
"Um, I know," Haruka said, putting the car in gear. Michiru stared at her.  
  
"Haruka? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Michiru was startled at her friend's snapped reaction. Haruka's eyes softened and she lowered her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Michiru. I didn't mean to say it like that. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just stressed out." Michiru stared at Haruka. Everyone was stressed out lately. Even she was. But...was that a good excuse? She stared at Haruka and her eyes softened. Her gaze became loving. She'd let it pass for now.  
  
Haruka tried to calm down. It was bad enough she had gotten so angry with Michiru for no reason at all. But her mind was just not focused. Both women were silent as they drove along the dense street to the Hikawa Jinja.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: A terribly short concert, wasn't it? I'm terrible with writing bonding scenes (well, at least I was). Everyone will start crying and hug, or someone will end up running away. Silly, isn't it?  
  
Oh, and that question the boy asked Michiru and Haruka about whether they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It's a joke from episode 92 when Minako and Usagi asked them the exact same question. (I have to wonder if I had even seen episode 92 when I first wrote this...)  
  
Enough with me. Until next time, hasta luego. 


	5. Episode 205

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REAWAKENING Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai) December 1999 - April 2000 Revised - Summer/Fall 2002  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~Episode 205: A terrifying secret! The four outer senshi in a pinch!~~~  
  
Usagi sat, rubbing her stomach. It was a good lunch. She sighed happily. It was one of those days she was happy that she could be normal. It was quiet and only the occasional squawk of some crows would interrupt her thoughts. Not even Chibiusa could disturb her. It was bliss.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!"  
  
Usagi yelped as she fell from her quiet world and she stood straight up. Who had yelled at her like that? Not Setsuna or Hotaru. They never yelled. That left the others. She turned and saw a cute pink-haired child sitting in her spot. Usagi's face dropped.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi wailed. "Get up!" Chibiusa shook her head. Diana, with her bell ringing, came and jumped atop the girl's head. That was a mistake. She had a hard time keeping her balance when Chibiusa was shaking her head like that. She bit her teeth into one of the pointed odangos to keep from falling off.  
  
"Small Lady!" Diana said, her voice muffled. Chibiusa stopped shaking her head and Diana was able to regain her composure. She curled up on top of the child's head.  
  
"Hey! We're back!" a voice called cheerfully from the front gate. Usagi turned and saw Haruka and Michiru come inside. She hadn't even heard their car pull up.  
  
"Hi, Haruka-san! Hi, Michiru-san!" Chibiusa called from Usagi's sitting place. Usagi sighed and said hello too. Ami came out of the Hikawa Jinja. She said her hellos too and then went over to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan, minna," she whispered softly, though her voice was urgent. "Rei-chan has found a break in her vision. And it's not good." Usagi stared at her friend.  
  
"Nani kore?"  
  
"Come in and see," Ami said, a little louder. "Rei-chan is going to try and bring it back." The blue-haired girl led them back to the fire room. Rei, still in her miko-san clothes, sat in front of the burning fire. She was praying aloud.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Usagi whispered. Mako pulled her hand over the girl's mouth. Usagi's eyes widened as she stared up at her friend.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered. Usagi nodded her head and Mako pulled her hand away.  
  
"It's okay," Rei suddenly spoke up. She turned to the others. "I think maybe that it's not as bad as I thought." Setsuna looked into the fire and saw the glowing embers.  
  
"What was it?" she asked, moving her dark green hair away from the flames so not to burn it. "It had to be something distressing or else you wouldn't had been so worried about it." Knowing that she had been caught, Rei sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was kind of depressing," Rei said. "I saw all these toppled buildings and a dark shadow coming from the middle. Like it was sending waves out from the middle of the city, consuming it."  
  
"Like Pharaoh 90?" Hotaru asked, remembering how she had first actually met the other soldiers. It was just one year ago, really. She had been informed that it was right after the talismans had been found that Chibiusa had met her. The outer soldiers had suspected that she was the soldier of destruction, Sailor Saturn. She had become Mistress 9 and had taken Chibiusa's heart crystal. But she was still strong inside and, thanks to Sailor Moon, was reborn.  
  
"No, unlike that, but so much like it," Rei exclaimed, frustrated. "The colors were blue and red. There were three other soldiers in the middle of the dark energy. I didn't recognize them. Oh, this is so frustrating to tell you. You'd need to see to understand." She looked from one soldier to the other. "Gomen ne, minna."  
  
"It's all right Rei-chan," Minako said. She pretended to be concentrating. "Okay, exactly how do we see this?" Her brow furrowed and twisted her mouth in a funny way.  
  
Usagi tried to do the same thing, but couldn't see anything either. She sighed and dropped her head. Only to find out that Setsuna had taken out her garnet rod. Usagi blushed brightly as everyone stared at her.  
  
"Okay," Setsuna said. "We've done this before. Concentrate on the orb on my key. Then you'll see the vision Rei saw." The other soldiers closed their eyes and concentrated. Usagi sighed and closed her eyes too. She concentrated on the glowing orb. It was hard at first, but she finally was able to connect to the orb.  
  
Soon, she saw a vision. It was blurry at first, but soon began to become more detailed. It was dark, but Usagi realized it wasn't night. Dark, threatening clouds loomed overhead, blocking out the light of the moon. Or the sun, depending how you looked at it.  
  
Deep within the heart of the city, the clouds had actually landed on the ground in a sort of tornado format. They were thick with lightning and other noises. Usagi recognized the city as Tokyo. She watched in horror as two asteroids rocketed on the ground. The ground shook and three other sailor soldiers could be seen stepping from the darkness.  
  
Usagi stared at them, blinking constantly, hoping the vision would end. But no, the city was driven into oblivion and she soon saw what reminded her of the ruins of the Silver Millennium. The tornado-like cloud suddenly disappeared as if it was dust. Usagi saw four bodies lying where the dark cloud had once been. She peered at the bodies, but the darkness of the moon hid any recognition of the bodies. She only knew that their skirts were a dark color.  
  
Usagi suddenly opened her eyes. She saw the others do the same just seconds afterward. They looked anything but happy. Fear, anger, frustration, and surprise showed through their faces.  
  
Setsuna took a sideways glance at Rei. "That was something you could pass off?" Rei looked upset by the sudden confrontation. She glared into the fire.  
  
"It wasn't like that," she replied. "I saw a more distant view of it and couldn't exactly see as many details." The outer soldiers looked at each other. They didn't need to be told. They knew all of the soldier who had appeared in the vision. They were shocked, but made sure that the inner soldiers didn't see what was on their minds.  
  
The three soldiers from the Silver Millennium. Two of the them were the enemies of the outer soldiers. But, why had they appeared in the vision? They'd figure that out later. But the one thing they realized the most was that the four figures lying on the ground. They knew it who it wasn't. This left only four other candidates to be unfortunate enough to be lying on the ground, lifeless.  
  
Only the four outer soldiers could've been lying there.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Alright! Some sign of a plot. Evil soldiers, dead outer soldiers – what in the world could it all mean? It couldn't be the obvious, could it? Oh, and another note on an event from the chapter: the whole "look into my garnet orb to see the vision" was parallel to that from episode 119 when Hotaru was revealed to be Sailor Saturn. I use a lot of parallel scenes in my story, and hopefully, they won't confuse too many of you.  
  
-----------Nane kore – what's that?  
  
Few words from me. Until later, have a pleasant rest of the day! 


	6. Episode 206

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~Episode 206: Reigning quiet? MagicStar makes an appearance!~~~

Mako noticed that the four outer soldiers had become sullenly silent. She tapped Ami on the soldier and gently tugged her sleeve. "Are they okay?"

Ami followed Mako's gaze. She saw the outer girls sitting, looking blank as if they were in deep thought. She shrugged and went over to Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan?" she whispered, careful not to frighten the girl. Hotaru looked up at Ami. She didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all. Ami backed away slightly.

Usagi realized the sudden quiet in the room. She looked at Chibiusa. Her face was pale and her eyes huge.

"That vision was so real..." Chibiusa whispered, then she cried out. "That can't happen! Who were those four lying on the ground!?" Minako shrugged, but she heard Michiru murmur something. It was quiet, so all eyes went to the violinist.

"What?" Usagi asked. Her blue eyes were curious. "You say something, Michiru-san?" Michiru knew that the attention was focused on her, but she didn't give it any thought. She looked at her three allies. Should she say anything about it? Haruka nodded her head, but Setsuna shook hers. Michiru looked to Hotaru for the final decision. Hotaru shook her head.

"I didn't say anything," Michiru sighed. She lowered her head. "Nothing at all." Luna and Artemis looked at each other. Neither of them believed that for a minute. Luna walked up to the outer girls.

"Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, Haruka-san, Hotaru-chan," she said calmly. Her red eyes were serious, though. "If you do know something, tell us. We need to find out what this dream means." The outers looked at each other and Setsuna got up. She stared at the fire for a minute and then walked to the exit.

"Pu?" Chibiusa asked, running to her beloved friend. She grabbed the edge of her skirt. "Do you know something that can help?" Setsuna looked at the little girl, wanting to tell her that she knew what the dream was about. She turned her head away and looked outside.

"I..." Setsuna began. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. The others were watching her. Setsuna sighed.

"I don't know anything about it, Small Lady," Setsuna finally replied, her voice chilly. Chibiusa pulled away, shocked. Setsuna walked from the room and left. Chibiusa watched her and felt three more figures walk past her. Haruka, Michiru, and even Hotaru walked away. Chibiusa stared after them.

"Why?" she whispered and ran back inside to Usagi. She wrapped herself around her future mother's leg and cried. She sobbed loudly. What had she done? Pu, why did she walk out like that? And Hotaru, too? What about Haruka and Michiru? So many questions and she didn't know why. Usagi stroked the distraught girl's hair. She kneeled down and gathered Chibiusa into her arms. The girl was crying so hard that she began to hiccup. Her body shook with every one.

Usagi held her close. The girl may be a brat, but her best friend had just hurt her feelings. And Setsuna, of all people! Setsuna was never so curt like that. The others didn't get off easy either. They knew something, but didn't seem want to say anything about it.

The outers were acting very strange. Very strange indeed.

************************************************************

The group broke apart a little after the outers had left. Chibiusa was still upset, sniffling every so often. She clung to Usagi's black skirt. She had stopped crying and wanted to speak to Setsuna. But it was Setsuna who had hurt her. 

"Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi piped up, trying to sound cheerful. "How about some ice cream?" Chibiusa shook her head and choked back a sob. Ice cream wouldn't do.

Usagi began to worry. She'd have to go to desperate measure. "Oh well, I guess the chocolate mint flavor will just have to wait." Chibiusa's ears perked up. Chocolate mint?

"Well, um, I'm not hungry or anything," Chibiusa said slowly. "But since, you wanted some chocolate mint flavor ice cream, I'll have some too." Usagi fell over and jerked. She knew it. Ice cream could break any spell over Chibiusa.

************************************************************

Rei watched the two odango-atamas walk home. She held a broom in her hand. She didn't know what had gotten into the outer soldiers, but she was going to have a talk with them and see what had got them so upset. 

She turned back to the house when she saw two familiar crows fly toward her. She held out her arm.

"Phobos, Deimos," she whispered. "What's wrong with them? You think the vision upset them that much?" The vision repeated itself in her head. It was the same desolate city that had been seen earlier. The asteroids hit and the three other soldiers appeared. But then, something happened and Rei plunged deeper into the vision, partly against her own will.

Rei was walking around the dead city, staying out of eyesight of the trio of soldiers. The clouds never parted, but the light of the moon was peering down on four bodies lying on the ground. Rei approached them, but their faces lay in the shadows.

"Rei-chan...Sailor Mars..." a soft, airy, and distorted voice called to her. It seemed to be everywhere, surrounding her like an illusion.

"What?" Rei asked. She looked around the vision with her own will. It seemed so real now. She could actually feel the darkness and the bitter coldness of the dead city that was Tokyo. "Who's there?"

"Help...us...Sailor Mars..."

"Who's there?!" Rei looked for the source of the sound and it brought her back to the bodies lying on the ground. "Who are you?"

Rei stared desperately at the figures and walked to them. Their faces were still in the shadows and they lay crumpled as though they had been attacked repeatedly.

"Who are you four?" Rei asked, her voice choked. But slowly it dawned on her, and she was very afraid.

"You...and the others...must protect..."

Rei brought her hand to her mouth and saw the cloud in the middle of the city begin to make its way toward them. One of the figures raised her hand shakily toward Rei. Only then did she realize she had transformed into Sailor Mars. The figure was using all of her effort to try and reach Rei.

Rei walked to the figure and kneeled next to her. The sailor soldier was hurt badly and her breathing was in ragged gasps. Although she was close, Rei could not make out her face.

"Who are you?"

"You...and the others...must protect...the Princess..."

Rei stared at the girl. Her hand dropped and she stopped speaking. Rei grasped the girl's hand and automatically knew what had happened. She stared at the sailor soldier and the features started to make out. The aqua green colored hair, the dark green colored skirt.

"Sailor Neptune!"

She stared at the other three bodies in a shocked state.

"Saturn! Pluto! Uranus! No!" Rei screamed and the vision wavered. She was standing back on the porch, drenched in sweat. The outer soldiers had gotten upset because they knew…

"Oh, god," Rei whispered, her knees shaking. She wiped her black hair away from her face. "That can't be...the outer soldiers...is this our future...!?"

************************************************************

Ami and Minako walked down a not so crowded area of the Juuban District. The sun had hidden itself behind some clouds that had just recently appeared. A cool breeze had swept up, making the day a little pleasant. 

They walked in silence, until Minako shouted out, "I cannot believe this!" Ami stared at her friend.

"Believe what?" she inquired. Minako balled her right hand into a fist and grabbed Ami's collar to keep her balance.

"That the outer soldiers were so cold!" she exclaimed. Then she went into a dazzling like expression that only Minako could make. "There has to be an explanation!" Ami sighed and pried Minako off of her.

"Yes, a probable one I suppose," she said. "But until we can base our opinions on the facts, then we really don't know what got them so upset."

Minako nodded in agreement and the two continued walking. It was a quiet, thoughtful walk. All the same, they kept hoping that they'd run into any of the outer girls, to talk to them. But Tokyo was a big city and their chances of running into them were slim.

As the two girls walked past a dark alley, they noticed something glowing in the darkness. They peered in, the light catching their attention.

Suddenly, like pink snakes, two ropes of hair snatched each of the girls around the neck and pulled them into a dark alley. Ami screeched while trying to fill her lungs with air.

A mechanical laugh was heard. "Ah, the fresh energy of two school girls. I needed a booster." 

Minako screamed as she felt herself getting weaker with every passing second. All she saw was that the glowing light belonged to a set of eyes. Both girls stared in horror as the girl's pupils disappeared and she transformed.

From the light, a sailor soldier appeared. Her sailor suit was pitch black and it was all lined in pink. Her bows were pink and her brooch was black. Her long magenta hair was pulled into a ponytail by a black bow. A black moon glowed on her forehead. She grinned evilly. 

"Let me introduce myself," she said in a pale. cool voice. She pressed her fingers against her chest. "I am the soldier of the magic on the moon, Sailor MagicStar."

"A sailor soldier!?" Ami gasped. Her energy was being pulled desperately now. How could that be? An evil sailor soldier? From the moon? She gasped as the questions spun desperately in her mind. She was so weak, her energy being zapped from her clearly.

"Hold it!"

Minako spun around to the alley entrance. MagicStar sighed impatiently. Such nuisances today. She irritably turned to the entrance and asked in an irritated voice. "Who's there?"

"How dare you hurt these innocent school girls by taking away their energy!" the taller figure said. The chibi one next to her nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! How dare you!"

"Ai to seigi no, sailor fuku bi shoujo senshi, Sailor Moon…"

"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"Tsukini kamatte, oshioto yo!" The two finished in unison. MagicStar sighed in annoyance. She saw the vibrating brooches on the two moon soldiers. She'd keep that in mind for later. She released her two victims and floated high in the air.

"We will meet again Sailor Moon," MagicStar said in her ever so pale voice. "Ja ne!" The girl disappeared in a flash of pink lights emitted from her black brooch. Sailor Chibi Moon jumped into the air.

"Yeah! We won!" she said as she rushed over to Minako and Ami. "You guys all right?"

"Yeah," Ami said weakly. She smiled as she sat up. "Thank you Sailor Moon."

"What about me?"

"And you too Sailor Chibi Moon," Minako said with a laugh.

None of the girls noticed two figures standing in the shadows watching. Just like a year before, they remained hidden in the shadows. And they were very worried.

"Sailor Moon, did you see her?" one of the pair thought aloud. Her voice sounded hurt and frustrated. "Are you wondering now, princess?"

"Shhh," the other whispered, grasping her partner's hand. "The princess didn't see, thank god. But those two girls did. And they're wondering."

The taller one balled her hand into a fist. The princess could not find out about that soldier. There was too much at risk.

"They'll tell her," she said, turning her back. "And they're going to want to know. They will ask questions." The one wearing the dark green sailor suit rested her head on her partner's shoulder.

"We won't answer then," she said. She smiled as they walked out of the dark alley. Buildings loomed on the other side, blocking out the street and traffic. 

"Yeah," the blonde said, looking up at the sun and automatically knowing that twilight was near. "It'll be a secret." She wrapped her arm around her partner's waist. Her partner smiled and rested her head on the girl's shoulder.

"A secret, Haruka?" she asked. She grinned mischievously. "We can keep those well." Uranus blushed, her cheeks a rosy color. 

"Hmmm," she said and Neptune laughed to herself. She closed her eyes and wished that she could be the sea. The sea, the ocean, she could always hear it. And then she wouldn't have to face whatever was coming. Because when it got here, there'd be no turning back.

"It" was fatal.

************************************************************

Author's Note: I couldn't resist adding the "fresh energy" part – it kind of makes fun of the dub for adding such cheesy lines to an otherwise great storyline.

No comments from me. Ja ne.


	7. Episode 207

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~Episode 207: The mysterious outer senshi? A time to plan and talk.~~~

"Who was it?" Usagi asked, her eyes near the far corner of the alley. She was sure she was being watched. She had heard voices speaking in quiet, hushed whispers.

"I'm not sure," Minako said, tapping her foot. She followed Usagi's glare. "She said her name was MagicStar and from the moon. She even had a moon insignia on her forehead." What was Usagi looking for anyway?

"MagicStar?" Chibiusa said. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Never heard of her. From the moon? Not from the future moon. Not Crystal Tokyo."

"Maybe the Silver Millennium?"

"We'll have to ask Luna and Artemis when we get back," Usagi said. Then she sighed. "Oh geez. A new enemy? When am I ever gonna have peace and quiet!?" 

"Usagi-chan, chill," Chibiusa mumbled. Then her eyes lit up as if she had just came up with the best invention anyone has ever made. "I know, let's have a sleepover! Then we can discuss your past and get info!"

"A sleepover?" Minako asked. Then she became happy too. "Yeah, a sleepover! At Usagi-chan's house, tonight!" Usagi cheered and hugged Chibiusa.

"That's a great idea, Chibiusa-chan," she shrieked. Chibiusa was throwing a fit though.

"Put me down!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Usagi put her down. Chibiusa gave her a dead glare. "Thanks a lot odango-atama!" Usagi stared at the little pink-haired brat.

Feeling tension between the two, Ami stepped in between them. "Hey, hey. A sleepover sounds good. Then we can discuss the new enemy."

Usagi and Chibiusa nodded. Ami and Minako nodded too and they left in their separate directions. But Usagi still couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched.

************************************************************

"Wow, a sleepover!" Shingo said. He glared at his sister. "What am I supposed to do with all those girls over here, huh? Stay in my room?" Usagi sighed.

"Come on, Shingo!" Usagi cried. "Don't be difficult. My friends are coming over and you have to be nice. Why don't you go stay over at your friend's house tonight!?" Shingo got a sly look on his face.

"Wake up sister," he said, grinning. He pulled his eyelid down. "I'm thirteen now. I don't have sleepovers!" Usagi glared at him. Chibiusa tugged his hand angrily.

"Shingo-san!" she cried, pulling her Luna Ball out of her backpack. "Please, please. Go away for tonight. Pleeeeeease?" She looked up at him. Although she was seven, she could still give a cute puppy face look.

"No!"

"Fine then," Chibiusa cried. She held out her Luna Ball and began bouncing it. "Luna Sphere Kitty Magic!" She tossed the ball up into the hair. In a poof of pink clouds, the ball transformed into an umbrella. She glared at Shingo, who blinked in surprised.

"I want you to leave tonight for the sleepover!" Chibiusa called, spinning her umbrella. Usagi watched in awe as Shingo became hypnotized. He looked at Usagi in a weird way.

"I'm going to be leaving tonight because of your sleepover," he said in a spacey voice. "See you around, Usagi." The hypnotized boy left, closing the door behind him. Chibiusa turned proudly to Usagi.

"There," she said, almost triumphantly. "I can help you out when I want to!" Usagi stared at Chibiusa. Diana came down the stairs, followed by Luna and Artemis.

"Small Lady!" Diana cried. "Did you use your Luna Sphere on Shingo-san?" Chibiusa stared at Diana and nodded. Diana sighed and got a sweatdrop.

Luna perched on Usagi's shoulder. "You're having a sleepover? Why?"

Usagi grinned. "It was all Chibiusa-chan's idea, ya know. She said we can discuss that new sailor soldier that attack Minako-chan and Ami-chan in the alley an hour ago." Luna gasped and Artemis looked upset.

"A new sailor soldier? Did you see her?" Luna asked. Usagi shook her head. 

"Nope, but Ami-chan and Minako-chan did," Chibiusa said, stroking Diana under the chin. Diana purred softly. Chibiusa gathered the little gray kitten in her arms and put her on top of her head.

"That's why we're having the sleepover," Usagi said happily. Then she became slightly distressed. "But we won't have a clue about what's going to happen. Our intuition isn't as high as the outer soldier's. Do you think we should invite them too?" Chibiusa stared at the girl and started laughing.

"I can't even imagine them at a sleepover!" she said, between giggles. "And after what happened at the meeting, I don't think it'd be smart to invite them." Usagi curled her hand into a fist.

"Then I'll make them come," she replied, her eyes narrowing. She smiled and gave a peace sign. "Because I'm their princess. I'll command them to come." Chibiusa stared at Usagi and got a sweatdrop.

"Uh, Usagi-chan...that won't work."

Usagi looked down at Artemis. "Why not?"

"Because!" Artemis said, sighing heavily. "Don't you see what Setsuna-san did to Chibiusa-chan this afternoon? They are the closest friends, but she didn't even tell Chibiusa-chan what she knew. If Setsuna-san turned that down, you know the others will too." Chibiusa looked upset.

"Even Hotaru-chan?"

"Probably," Diana replied. She felt sorry for saying it, but that's the way the outer girls were. Once they've made up their minds, it was hard to change it. But Chibiusa was laughing.

"No way!" she giggled. She got a dirty look on her face. "We'll just have to trick them to come!" Usagi stared at her little friend. Would that work? Would the outer soldiers be tricked so easily?

"I'll play my cute part," Chibiusa continued. She pointed to Usagi. "And when they get here, you beg them to stay. Use all of your powers of persuasion!" 

Usagi nodded. "Got it. I'll call the girls. You call Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan. Figures that they can be the easiest to persuade. Then we'll try and deal with Haruka-san and Michiru-san!" She grinned and hugged Chibiusa for the second time that day. "Chibiusa-chan, you're a genius!" Chibiusa threw a fit for the third time that day.

"Put me down, Usagi, you idiot!" she screamed. Usagi put her down and they both glared at each other. Luna cleared her throat and gave each girl a look. Usagi and Chibiusa blushed, and finally sighed. Usagi turned to leave the room, glaring at Luna as she went.

"Okay, I'm going to go and call the girls," Usagi said. She turned back at Chibiusa. "Let's go when you're ready!" Chibiusa punched her fist into the air.

"All right!" she yelled and ran upstairs. She came back down with Usagi's pink cordless phone. She was grinning wildly and Diana jumped off her head, sighing.

"I hope this works, Small Lady."

"It will, it will. It has to!" Usagi grabbed the phone and dialed the first number. The seven numbers were imprinted in her mind. She waited as the phone rang twice. Then she heard something click on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Konnichiwa, Mako-chan!" Usagi replied. 

"Hi, Usagi-chan! What's up?" Mako said cheerfully.

"A sleepover!" Usagi exclaimed. "It was Chibiusa's idea. So we can discuss what happened to Minako-chan and Ami-chan today. They were attacked by a weird sailor soldier! We're going to see what's going on with the new enemy."

"A new enemy? Only a month after Galaxia and Chaos? Hmmm, all right, then. Tonight right? I'll be there. The others coming too?"

"I still have to call them."

"Okay, I'll be there. I love sleepovers."

"Bye-bye Mako-chan!"

"Bye!"

Usagi hung up the phone. So Mako was coming. She started dialing another phone number. *Please, just let Chibiusa be able to reach the outer girls.* She smiled as a familiar voice sounded over the phone.

"Hi, Rei-chan! Guess what?"

************************************************************

Chibiusa walked around the house, trying to find the kitchen phone. The only bad thing about cordless phones is that you could never find them when you really needed them. She finally sighed and plopped down on the couch.

Diana walked into the living room and saw her mistress sitting sullenly on the couch. She meowed softly and hopped over to the girl.

"I can't find the other phone!" Chibiusa wailed, frustrated.

"But even if you did find it, you wouldn't be able to use it because Usagi-sama is on the other line," Diana whispered, curling up on her owner's lap. Chibiusa realized this was true and laughed.

"I guess you're right, Diana," she said. She petted her gray kitten on the back. Diana purred softly. Chibiusa sighed. Did she even want to talk to Setsuna? She had really hurt her feelings this afternoon. And, it was almost 5:00. It was getting dark so she couldn't very well go outside and look for her. But, she had been outside in the dark before. It wouldn't be any different...

"I'm going to go and find Pu!" Chibiusa decided and ran to the front hall. Diana leaped off her lap and followed the girl. Chibiusa put on her shoes and a red jacket. Diana looked surprised.

"Small Lady!" Diana yelped as Chibiusa opened the door. "Where are you going? It's almost dark outside! You can't go out there." Chibiusa gave her cat a dirty look.

"I'll be fine Diana," she whispered. "Come on, if you want. If you stay, tell Usagi I'll be back before long." Diana shook her head and leaped gracefully on top of Chibiusa's head.

"I'm coming with you," Diana said. She looked down at Chibiusa. "Please, please don't make the princess worry." Chibiusa sighed.

"I won't," she muttered. She opened the door and saw that the sky had turned pink and orange. Purple clouds floated thinly overhead. It was somewhat warm, but not warm enough to go out without a coat. Chibiusa let out a sigh and walked off the front porch.

"Where are we going?" Diana asked in her cute voice. Chibiusa looked across the street.

"I'm going to find Pu and ask for an apology," Chibiusa answered. She looked upset. "I hope that wasn't too forward. I didn't mean to say anything wrong." Diana comforted her mistress.

"It's not your fault. Setsuna-san probably didn't even mean to sound like that." Chibiusa smiled.

"You're right Diana. I really, really hope you're right." Diana purred and hung onto Chibiusa's warm head.

They walked into the district of Juuban. Diana didn't ask where they were going because she knew that Chibiusa had no idea. They walked on in silence.

************************************************************

Setsuna looked at the plant. It was bright green and had crimson flowers sprouting all around it. She smiled. It was a gorgeous flower.

"You like it, Meioh-san?" the clerk asked. 

"It's very pretty," Setsuna responded. "What's it called?" The clerk shrugged and Setsuna looked around the flower for a tag.

"It just came in today," the clerk said. He stared at the plant. "I've never seen anything like it before." Setsuna smiled again. An unknown plant. She doubted if it was an exotic species. It seemed to be a regular, everyday type of plant.

"Are you going to buy it?"

"Hmmm...I don't know." Setsuna immediately thought of Chibiusa. She was very sorry for what she had said this afternoon. But that vision...no. That was no reason to take it out on Small Lady. She sighed. She wondered if Chibiusa would like this new flower.

"I'll take it," Setsuna finally said. The clerk smiled.

"For someone?" 

"Yes. A close friend."

"Ah." The clerk took the plant behind the counter and put it in a plastic bag. He tied it with a pink bow. Setsuna knew that Chibiusa would like the bow and almost laughed. The clerk handed the flower over the counter.

"Since you come in here practically everyday and it's for a friend, I'll let you have it for free." Setsuna looked up at the clerk. He was grinning.

"Why, thank you very much Taiko-san," she said as she gently picked up the fragile flower. The clerk smiled.

"My pleasure." Just then, Hotaru walked up to the counter. The clerk smiled at the little girl who appeared to be no more than ten.

"Are you ready, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked. She caught a glimpse at the plant. "Wow, it's gorgeous. What's it called?" Setsuna shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "It's for Small Lady. She can name it." Hotaru smiled and the two walked to the door. The clerk said good-bye and started to attend to another customer.

Suddenly, the door quickly opened. Setsuna stepped back just in time. Hotaru also stepped back. What the...?

"Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san," Michiru whispered. She looked at them. There was something terribly wrong. She came inside the store. Haruka was right behind her. The look on their faces told it all.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked, looking at the two older girls wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" Haruka looked around the store and shook her head.

"Not here," she said. She motioned them to follow her. "Come on." The three other outer girls followed her outside. Setsuna stared at both Haruka and Michiru.

"What's going on?" 

"Not here."

Setsuna and Hotaru looked at each other. Something was very, very wrong. Haruka led them to her convertible. Setsuna and Hotaru climbed into the back seat and Haruka and Michiru took the front.

"Now?" Setsuna asked. Michiru nodded. "Okay then. What's wrong?"

"MagicStar. She's back." Setsuna and Hotaru stared at each other. Both of their faces were pale. MagicStar? It couldn't be...

"Minako-chan and Ami-chan saw her," Michiru explained. She sighed. "They're going to tell the others and they're not going to know what to do. So they'll ask us. What do we do?" Setsuna and Hotaru were speechless.

"If MagicStar is here, so is DreamStar," Hotaru finally said. Haruka nodded.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Setsuna didn't even want to answer. Those two couldn't be here. Impossible. Back in the Silver Millennium...they weren't supposed to awaken. But how were they here now? Why?

"Do you know why they came back?" Setsuna asked. But the answer was already lying on their minds. It was an empty question and one they didn't want to know the answer to, but it was there.

"Only one possible reason," Haruka said. She turned on the car and put it in gear. The engine revved up, breaking through the silence. The other girls were quiet as the answer slipped from Haruka's mouth. "They're going to want revenge."

************************************************************

Author's Note: I wish people would give me plants (or chocolate) for free. I mean, I'm a regular customer at Sam Goody, but I've had to pay for everything I want! Ah, well. The unrealistic display of generosity was due to the fact that I have no idea how much plants cost in Japan, and I'm terrible with converting dollars to yen and vice versa. I always give my characters gifts for free.

The new sailor soldiers want revenge? The inner senshi are going to trick the outers into a sleepover? Yippee, sounds exacting. Bear with me all – the story is coming to a climax!

Farewell until next episode!


	8. Episode 208

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~Episode 208: DreamStar appears! Chibiusa-chan is missing!~~~

Chibiusa walked sullenly around the marketplace. The night had turned to a velvet blue color and stars were hazily appearing the sky. The sun sent a glowing pink and orange tint to the western horizon. There was a crescent moon hanging low in the eastern sky. It was gorgeous. Diana looked up at the stars and groaned beneath her breath.

"Small Lady," she whispered. "We are lost. Admit it." Chibiusa grabbed Diana off her head and gave her a dirty look.

"I'm not lost," Chibiusa growled. She smiled suddenly. "I'm going to find Pu." Diana sighed. As stubborn as her mother.

The two friends walked along the market place of Juuban District. They didn't say anything for awhile. Chibiusa walked past one of those classic shops. It was still opened, oddly. Most of the stores closed around five this time of year. Chibiusa realized that it was a flower shop. Her eyes went wide. A flower shop? Mako would love this!

Chibiusa slowly pushed the door open. A bell tingled on the door overhead. She looked around and saw nothing but green plants and blooming colorful flowers. A clerk saw her and smiled.

"I'm sorry little girl, but we're about to close in five minutes," he said. "Would you like to buy something?" Chibiusa shook her head, but when she shook it the left, she saw a beautiful flower. It was a lush green with gorgeous crimson flowers. It was so beautiful.

"Wow," Chibiusa whispered, approaching the flower. She stared at it with huge red eyes. "It's...beautiful. What's it called?" The clerk shrugged.

"It doesn't have a name," he said. "It just came in today, but only one person bought it today. Umm...Meioh Setsuna-san." Chibiusa stared at the clerk. Pu had been in here earlier?

"Pu...I mean, Setsuna-chan...was in here today?" she asked. The clerk nodded. "Do you know where she went?" The clerk tried to remember what his customer had done earlier.

"Well, she came in with a rather mysterious young girl with black hair," he said slowly, his memory coming back. "When they were leaving, two others came in…a blonde guy and a girl with aqua colored hair...and they all left together." Chibiusa smiled.

"How long ago?" she asked. The clerk shrugged again then looked at a clock. 

"Hmm, maybe fifteen minutes ago?"

"'Kay. Thanks." She ran toward the door.

"Hey!" Chibiusa stopped. She turned back to the clerk. He was staring at her, as if he was trying to place where she came from. "Are you related to Tsukino Reverie? You two look alike." Chibiusa stared at the guy. Tsukino Reverie? Wasn't that the girl who had come to the Hikawa Shrine earlier?

"No. I'm related to Tsukino Usagi," Chibiusa retorted. She wondered about the clerk. Why would he care who she was related to? She slowly opened the door and stepped outside. The night was even darker. The sun was completely gone now. Brilliant stars lit up the night sky. The moon hung high overhead. Diana sighed.

"Small Lady, we need to go home now before Usagi-sama, Mommy, and Daddy start to worry," she said in her shrill voice. Chibiusa sighed. She was right, but she could still try couldn't she? If Pu had been her fifteen minutes ago with the others, why couldn't she be around the area now? But, then again, fifteen minutes was a long time...

"Small Lady!"

"What!?" Chibiusa asked in an irritated voice. She loved Diana very much, but sometimes she could be a worry kitty.

"Luna-P is trying to tell you something!" Chibiusa saw that her toy cat was blinking. She grabbed it from mid-air and stared at it. Its eyes were glowing.

"I think it's a message," Chibiusa said aloud. She tapped Luna-P's nose. A holographic shape began emitting from Luna-P's eyes. Chibiusa looked around quickly. No one was around, but still...she didn't want to take any chances. She ran into a back alley and prayed that there were no rats back there.

"What is it?" Diana asked, staring at the hologram. Chibiusa stared.

"C-Crystal Tokyo," she gasped in surprise. "I think it's a message from mom. Or dad. Or one of the inner soldiers. I can't tell." The image wavered for a second before there was some static coming from the robotic cat.

Hi, Usagi Small Lady Serenity the voice said after awhile.

"Mom!"

How is it going in the past? Dad and I miss you. I hope you're fighting well. Mercury told me to send you a new brooch. I've decided to give you my old Eternal brooch. But something is wrong with the time gate here. Mars says that there's a distortion in space. But, they'll take care of it. I'll send you my eternal brooch as soon as possible, my dear daughter. Now, don't pester my past self and watch how many sweets you eat.

"Mooom. You're the one to talk."

We had four surprise visitors yesterday. I'd like to tell you all about it, but you wouldn't believe me. Plus, Mars says that my time to speak through Luna-P is up. She is so strict. I love you, my Small Lady. Hurry back soon. Bye! The hologram disappeared. Chibiusa giggled.

"Oh, Mommy!" she said in between little bursts of laughter. "You are so much like the Usagi of now. You always send funny messages." Diana giggled too.

"Maybe you should send her one back," Diana suggested. Chibiusa nodded and pressed Luna-P's nose again. It began recording. There was no static.

"Hi everyone in 30th century!" she started out. "I'm having a blast here in the past. It's about eight thirty now and I should be in bed. But I have to find Pu first. Don't worry Mom! I won't stay up past my bedtime. I miss everyone so much. I'll come back soon. Who were the visitors? I guess you can't tell me because you're so good at keeping secrets. Can Dad send me a message too? Say something for Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan, 'kay. Everyone says hi."

"Hi, Mommy and Daddy!" Diana said.

"Diana too. Mamo-chan can't say anything because he's over in America in college. He was finally able to go after the battle with Sailor Galaxia! He'll be back in a year or so. I miss him and so does Usagi-chan. I wish I came back when he was here. Then he'd be able to make me chocolate chip pancakes. Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan say hi too. I miss everyone. I wish I had more to say, but there've been no enemies. I'll be coming home soon. Bye-bye for now!" Chibiusa took her finger off Luna-P's nose.

"I guess we can go home now," she said as her toy floated back up into the air. Diana sat patiently on Chibiusa's head.

"Okay. Let's go." Suddenly, a tall figure appeared in the alley in front of Chibiusa, blocking her passage.

"What's a little girl like you doing out in a back alley?" a voice asked. Chibiusa's eyes widened in fear as she took a step backwards. "You're not going anywhere tonight." Then she laughed. Chibiusa began to run, but was immediately stunned. It felt like her whole body was struck by lightning and paralyzed. She fell to the ground. Diana fell off her head and further into the darkness.

"Run, Diana! Go get help!" Chibiusa screamed as she felt herself being pulled back to the monster. She tried to be strong and not cry out in fear. It would only scare Diana.

"Small Lady!"

"Go, I'll be fine! Go get help!"

Diana saw the sailor suited figure come closer. She couldn't save Chibiusa like this. There were sometimes that she wished she were human and could be a sailor soldier. She turned and heard Chibiusa struggling. She had to go!

Diana took off down the alley. She had to find help. And quickly.

************************************************************

Usagi looked around frantically. Where was Chibiusa? She was supposed to be here. Where was the bothersome brat? 

"Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi yelled down the stairs. She peeked around the corner. "Where are you?" Luna and Artemis came running from Usagi's room.

"Usagi-chan, you haven't found them yet?" 

"You mean Diana's gone too?"

"Where could they have gone?" Just as they began to panic, the doorbell rang. Usagi sighed with relief. The others were finally here. Or maybe it was Chibiusa. She ran down the stairs, tripped on the first step and went colliding into the front door. Her face smashed into the ground. 

"Owwwwwww!" Usagi howled. She meekly touched her face as she opened the door. She looked outside and saw Minako and Rei already waiting outside.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelped. She hurried inside. "What's wrong? What happened?" Usagi stared at them and got a worried look on her face. No time to worry about her own mistakes. They had to find that brat.

"Chibiusa and Diana are missing," Usagi quickly said. She got to her feet. Rei's eyes got wide.

"Missing?" she asked. "Like, ran away?" Usagi shrugged.

"It's not like her to just run off for no reason," Usagi whispered. Her eyes got teary. "She didn't even leave a note. What if she's in trouble?"

"There has to be some logical explanation," Rei said, comforting Usagi. "Maybe she just wanted to be alone for awhile. She'll be back."

"But, I can't help but worry. She's too young to be out at this time of night."

"She'll be all right. She has Diana with her," Minako reminded her. Usagi took a deep breath and nodded. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. Chibiusa. Where was she?

"What's wrong?" Ami asked. She and Mako stepped through the door. "What happened?" Usagi told them and her eyes got teary again. 

"Maybe she just needed to get out of the house for awhile," Mako suggested. Ami thought about it. It was late. If Chibiusa wanted to get out, it would have been smart just to go out on the balcony out front. Why would Chibiusa and Diana go out so late? It didn't make sense unless…

"That's not it Mako-chan," Ami said quietly.

"Maybe she wanted to go out and get some fast food," Minako suggested as well. Usagi argued that suggestions: Chibiusa didn't have any money.

"That's not it either."

"Well, maybe she went to go and see the moon. It is a crescent tonight. It's in the waning stages," Rei said. Usagi thought about that, but argued that suggestion too: Chibiusa could just stay on the porch and watch the moon.

"That's not it!" Ami shouted. The others turned to her surprised. Ami blushed before she continued. "Chibiusa-chan went out look for Setsuna-san. Diana probably went with her to keep her company."

"Why did she go look for her?" Usagi asked. But the answer was obvious. Chibiusa was going to find out why Setsuna had treated her so coldly before. 

"Call Setsuna-chan and the others," Mako said. "See if Chibiusa-chan's with them." Usagi nodded and ran up the stairs. She came back down holding her pink phone. 

"Please Chibiusa, be with them," Usagi murmured to herself as she quickly dialed. Six expectant faces turned to her. The phone rang once... twice...

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Um…hello?"

"Usagi-chan, is that you?" Usagi nodded, but then realized that Michiru couldn't see her.

"Yeah," Usagi said slowly.

"What do you want?" Michiru asked impatiently. Usagi swallowed. Michiru didn't sound too happy.

"I was just wondering...have you guys seen Chibiusa-chan?" Usagi asked. Where was her usual happy tone? Try again. "I mean, within the past hour or so."

"Why?" What kind of question was that?

"Because she's missing!" Usagi cried. She tried to hold back her sobs as she waited for a reaction. Five seconds passed.

"Missing? Since when?" The voice was more urgent this time. Usagi held back another sob.

"An hour or two ago," she said. "And she didn't leave a note. I'm getting worried. It's dark out there." She waited for another response. There was a very long pause. Usagi strained to hear voices speaking on the other side. But there was only silence. She could only hear Michiru's slight breathing on the other line.

"Well," Michiru finally replied. "I'm sure she'll show up. Don't worry." Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief. Then they narrowed in anger.

"How can you be so heartless?" she cried, her voice heavy with sobs. "You know Chibiusa-chan is our future princess and yet you acted so cruel to her and all of us today. If you're scared, big deal. We've all been scared before." Then her voice softened. She hated yelling like that. "Please." It was plead.

Michiru sighed heavily on the other line. "Listen, Usagi-chan. I don't really care at the moment."

"But..."

"Call me back when you find her."

"Where's Setsuna-san?" There was a pause.

"Why?"

"Where is she?" Usagi asked. Her grip on the phone was becoming tighter. This was no way to speak to any person.

"Not here. She and Haruka left around ten minutes ago. Now Usagi-chan, it's late. Good night." With that, Michiru hung up the phone. Usagi listened to the ever constant beep in shock. She carefully set the phone down.

"Well?" Minako asked. "Is she with them?" Usagi shook her head. What was wrong with Michiru?

"Um, Michiru-san answered the phone," Usagi said quietly. "She didn't seem all that willing to help. Haruka-san and Setsuna-san weren't there. I didn't hear Hotaru-chan." 

"They're hiding something," Rei whispered. "It's about my vision. I know it." But she really did know it. Should she tell the others about it? Yes, it seemed the only way. "I know what they're worried about."

"Rei-chan?"

"In my vision, if you remember, at the end. The four bodies lying on the ground. The outer soldiers are upset because…"

"HEEELP!" someone screamed from outside.

************************************************************

Author's Note: Diana has perfect timing, doesn't she? Chibiusa's gone! YEE-HAW!!! Actually, I like the little pipsqueak…she's kinda cool to pick on. At least she has more character than Usagi in this fanfiction. Oi vay!

Next chapter is right around the corner! Let's go!


	9. Episode 209

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~Episode 209: The soldier of dreams? The inner soldiers' confusion.~~~

Usagi looked up in surprise. "Did you hear that?" The others nodded and Usagi opened the door. Diana came running in from the darkness. Her eyes were huge as she skidded to a stop.

"Small Lady...!" Diana gasped before collapsing on the floor. Ami picked up the tiny kitten and cradled her in her arms. 

"What about her?" Ami asked, her voice stern but worried. Diana was breathing hard. She had been running fast.

"We'd...been looking for Setsuna-san...and had decided...to come back...when Chibiusa got a message from Neo-Queen Serenity...but someone came and attacked...her...she told me to get help!" Usagi's eyes widened. Chibiusa in trouble? She stood up.

"I'm going to go and get her," Usagi said. Minako nodded and pulled out her henshin pen. Rei soothed Diana. She had caught her breath. Artemis and Luna nuzzled their daughter.

"It'll be all right," Luna murmured softly. Diana nodded, but was still worried. Small Lady… "Be careful!"

"Come on!" Usagi replied. She held out her brooch and shouted the words she had shouted before so many times in the battle against Galaxia. "Moon eternal, make UP!"

"Venus crystal power..."

"Mars crystal power...!"

"Mercury crystal power...!"

"Jupiter crystal power...!"

"...make UP!"

The five girls transformed. No longer were they the normal schoolgirls that attended high school, but the pretty sailor suited fighters for love and justice, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus.

"Let's go!"

************************************************************

Chibiusa screamed as she was rammed violently into a wall. She fell to the ground. Her attacker stepped from the shadows. A girl with big blue pigtails stood in an entirely black sailor suit. It was trimmed in a cerulean color. A black moon insignia was on her forehead. She smiled.

"Hello, little girl," she said. "May I introduce myself? I am the soldier of the forbidden dreams on the moon, Sailor DreamStar!" She smiled as a glowing blue ball of electricity appeared in her hands. "Nightmare Silence!" 

The ball went straight for Chibiusa. She quickly jumped out of the way, even though she was injured. The ball exploded into the wall. Chibiusa stared at her in shock. DreamStar seemed distressed and sighed.

"All I want is to take my rightful place as a sailor soldier," she said, levitating in the air. "That's my dream. And I haven't been able to make it come true." Chibiusa gasped. A sailor soldier.

"Well, maybe if you were good and tried to defend love and justice," Chibiusa yelled, then realized she had said too much. DreamStar stared down at her.

"Love and justice?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed. "Now, how would you know that?" Chibiusa began to panic. How would she know that?

"I've been saved by Sailor Moon before," Chibiusa said quietly. "I heard her say that she was a soldier of love and justice." DreamStar smiled.

"Really," she asked. "A pretty sailor suited fighter for love and justice? Hmph. I don't care about either of those. This universe doesn't belong to the reincarnations of the White Moon Kingdom."

"But you said you're a soldier from the moon!" Chibiusa pointed out. DreamStar glared at her.

"Whatever," she said, realizing what she had been doing. "My mission is simple: kill everything until we get what we want. Nightmare…"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

A beam of silver and pink light shot between DreamStar and Chibiusa. DreamStar fell backwards, but kept levitating. She looked around to see who had interrupted her. "Who's there?!"

"What are you doing so late at night? Leave that girl alone!" someone shouted. DreamStar turned to five figures in the darkness. 

"Who's there?"

"I am the pretty sailor suited fighter for love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon," the blonde odango-atama said. She pointed a slender gloved finger toward DreamStar. "And on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"And, we, sailor senshi will not forgive you either!" the other four shouted. Chibiusa smiled. Diana had made it!

"You think you're something else, don't you?" DreamStar asked, cupping her chin in her hand. She looked thoughtful. "Well, you're not. Nightmare Bubbles!" Huge blue bubbles appeared above her head and headed straight for the inner soldiers. They jumped out of the way, but to their surprise, the bubbles continued following them.

A blue bubble headed straight for Mars. She jumped out of the way, but the bubble sharply followed her. Mars gasped, but fell backwards into a pile of cardboard boxes. The bubble hovered above her. She tried to use her Flame Sniper, but to no effect. The bubble went over to Mars and covered her entire body. Mars screamed in shock and tried to break free.

"Try all you like," DreamStar said softly, "you can't break free of these bubbles." Chibiusa stared in horror as each of the sailor soldiers, except for Sailor Moon, was caught in one of the bubbles.

Sailor Moon ran over to Chibiusa. She stood in front of her, ready to block an attack.

"Run, Chibiusa!" Sailor Moon shouted. DreamStar just laughed and captured Sailor Moon in a blue bubble too. Chibiusa's eyes widened in fear. She needed to transform, but that creepy girl with the blue pigtails would find out her secret identity.

Her decision made, she pulled out her transformation locket. She stared at DreamStar. "Moon crisis power..." It was too late. DreamStar gathered her Nightmare Silence in her hands and sent the deadly blast hurtling toward the pink-haired child. 

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon screamed from inside the blue bubble and realized that if Chibiusa didn't transform, she'd be killed. "Chibiusaaaaaaa!"

Chibiusa dropped her locket in fear and froze. She couldn't move. Her death was close at hand. She closed her eyes and got ready for the blast to take her down. But it never came. She waited and waited and finally, she opened one of her eyes. A figure stood in front of her and had blocked the attack with her own body. Sailor Pluto collapsed backwards.

"Pu!" Chibiusa screamed as she caught her friend. Pluto had taken the blast for her? But she thought…

"World Shaking!" A glowing golden orb of energy struck DreamStar in the side. She screamed in rage and turned to where the attack was thrown.

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Pluto struggled to her feet and pointed her rod at DreamStar. Clouds and lightning billowed up around her. "Dead Scream." The blue and purple attacks hit DreamStar again. DreamStar struggled back, badly hurt. She glared at the sailor soldiers.

"Everyone gets lucky sometimes," she whispered. "You better keep an eye out for us." And with that, she disappeared in a whisk of blue bubbles. The bubbles holding the inner soldiers faded away and they crashed to the ground. Sailor Moon automatically rose to her feet and ran over to Chibiusa.

"Are you all right, Chibiusa?" she asked, hugging her future daughter. Chibiusa nodded, even though her skin was pale.

"H-Hai," she whispered. She got a stuck up look on her face. "But what took you so long?" Sailor Moon got a sweatdrop. She stared at the pesky brat.

"What!? I just saved you and you're blaming me for being late!?" Sailor Moon yelled. Chibiusa turned away, with a stuck up look still on her face. 

"Well, you should've known I was in trouble."

"Why you little...!"

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter said, holding Sailor Moon back. She was throwing a fit. "Everyone's all right and that's the point." Just then, Chibiusa's head jerked up and she looked around.

"Where's Pu and the others?" she asked. Everyone looked around. The outer soldiers were gone? Where'd they go? They were just here a minute ago. Weird.

************************************************************

DreamStar stepped into the dark room. A figure stepped from the darkness and stared at her.

"Well?" she asked. DreamStar lowered her head.

"She may have had a powerful soul, but I wasn't able to get to her," DreamStar said. "It was that same girl I saw with the outer soldiers this afternoon." The girl in the pink and black sailor outfit approached her carefully.

"Are you telling me that the outer soldiers are actually in this city?" she asked. Her sister shrugged.

"They appeared during that battle along with the inner soldiers and an odango atama soldier who looked like Princess Serenity," DreamStar said. "So, what are we going to do MagicStar?"

"Nothing at the moment," MagicStar replied. She touched the black shaped brooch on her chest and her outfit exploded into a multitude of magenta ribbons. They covered her body again to reveal a crimson uniform. She smiled. "But for now, I'll go around and set up another plan as Tsukino Mirage."

The girl disappeared in a wave of pink bubbles. DreamStar stared at the place her sister had been before walking deeper into the darkness. She arrived at a large door that had all of the stages of the moon on it. She concentrated and the door disappeared. 

The large room was black and silver lights lit the floor, which was covered in fog. A dome covering a long gray pedestal lay in the middle of the room. A body lay motionless inside of the dome. DreamStar slowly approached the dome. She stared at the girl inside of it. She was wearing a silver trimmed sailor suit. Her brown hair was medium-length and she had one odango tied to the back of her head by a silver ribbon. Her body lay motionless.

"Sailor Destiny," DreamStar whispered. Her eyes hardened. "Don't you worry. We'll get revenge on the outer soldiers. Even if you don't want us to." She laughed mechanically before departing from the dark room.

************************************************************

Author's Note: Now, who's shocked at finding out MagicStar and DreamStar's identities? Okay, okay – I'll admit it. Both these character's appearance are based of Rogue's sisters from "Legend of the Last Labyrinth" (I have been trying to see the anime for YEARS now). I thought the characters in the story looked very 'tres jolie'.  'Nightmare Bubbles' – oh, right, THAT sounds like a scary attack.

Another Sailor Destiny? Let's add her to the millions already out there. Until later, later.


	10. Episode 210

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~Episode 210: The growing silence! The secret of pretty girl Hogoshi.~~~

(Mamo-chan! I've always wanted to be here with you like this.) His handsome face looked down on hers.

(Usa-ko…I love you.)

(Oh, Mamo-chan! I've always wanted to…) The odango-atama's dreams were interrupted by the loud buzzing of an alarm clock.

            (Mamo-chan?)

His handsome face disappeared. Butterflies surrounded the distraught girl. She cried out as red rose petals blew past. The scenery faded away into the curious pink-haired child's face. Usagi's eyes widened.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan! It's Saturday!" Chibiusa yelled, already dressed. She picked up her rabbit backpack off the floor. "And we have to do more investigating. Ikuko-mama isn't going to that social tonight, so she and Shingo-chan and Kenji-papa are going to your aunt's house and won't be back until late."

Usagi stared at the girl. "Huh?"

"No one's here tonight." 

Usagi looked out her window. Sunlight poured in and stun her eyes. She cried out and pulled the covers over her head. "I don't wanna investigate."

"I called Pu last night." This grabbed Usagi's attention. She sat straight up and stared at her future daughter.

"What'd she say?"

"She apologized," Chibiusa said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But she didn't tell me why she got so upset. I tried to ask more, but she told me to get to bed."

"No kidding, she was probably tired," Usagi replied sluggishly. "Remember that she took that attack for you last night." Chibiusa's eyes automatically brimmed in tears and Usagi immediately regretted her words.

"Pu..." Chibiusa whispered. "I hope...she's all right..." Usagi hugged the little girl.

"It's all right Small Lady," Usagi said. Chibiusa smiled. She loved when Usagi called her "Small Lady". Her voice sounded so mature and loving, just like her mother's. The same cool touch of her mom's skin touched the young girl's own.

The two odango-atamas clung to each other for a couple of minutes before Chibiusa scrambled off the bed. She was grinning. "Now let's go Mama! We have to investigate!" Remembering that she didn't want to investigate, Usagi started whining loudly.

"Oh maaaan!" Usagi groaned, stomping out of the room. "Why do we have to investigate on a warm day like to day where any sensible person is at the beach?"

"Oh, Usagi-chan!" Chibiusa grumbled. One moment Usagi was acting like her loving mother and that next she was acting like an immature teenager. For heaven's sake, the girl was sixteen!

"Usagi-chan! Wait up! We'll be early and scare everyone!"

************************************************************

"They're here," Haruka whispered. Her aqua colored eyes were dark. "They know we're here too. But..." She fell silent. The four outer soldiers of the solar system were gathered together, sitting out near the beach in Haruka's car. They couldn't stop thinking about the enemy they were up against. Even though most of the memories of their past lives had been washed away, these were still painfully vivid.

"Hmm...do you think Hogoshi-chan may be with them?" Setsuna murmured aloud. She was leaning against the passenger door outside. A breeze past by, ruffling the dark green hair of the timeless young woman.

"I hope so," Michiru whispered. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the driver of the car, Haruka. "I miss her so much. She didn't even know we loved her so much before the Beryl destroyed the Silver Millennium."

Thoughts of the young girl echoed through their troubled memories. She had only been seven, but like Sailor Saturn, was wise far beyond her years.

~~~~~~~

"Neptune-san! Saturn-san! Uranus-san! Pluto-san!" the little girl yelled. Her brown hair tossed back and forth as she struggled to run up to the outer sailor soldiers on her short legs. Neptune turned and smiled.

"Hogoshi-chan!" she said, delight spreading across her face. "How'd you know we were here?"

"I asked the Queen of the Moon!" Hogoshi replied. She slowed down and ran into Uranus' arms for a hug. "She said you guys were here."

"And you ran all the way?" Pluto asked, a grin showing across her face.

"Uh-huh!" Hogoshi said, her green eyes twinkling with ecstasy. She smiled. "But it was worth it!"

~~~~~~~

"Hogoshi..." Hotaru whispered and all of the outer girls were silent. The little girl, though part of their past lives, would always remain in their hearts forever. But those two sisters of her always the power-hungry trouble makers. Those two had brought them the worst kind of grief.

"Hogoshi-chan," Haruka whispered. "You were so much like the princess. No wonder we loved you." Troubled memories faded gently through her mind. 

The four outer soldiers remained silent as they watched the moon disappear into the dawning pale blue sky.

************************************************************

"So they said they came from the moon," Minako said, looking up at the sky. "They're up to something..." Ami nodded, even though she was busy typing on her mini computer. Trying to find information on these two new senshi was tough!

"They didn't seem to want the silver crystal," Usagi said, touching her brooch protectively. "And they didn't seem to want energy. They just seemed as though they wanted to fight. It doesn't make any sense."

"I know what you mean Usagi-chan," Mako said, twirling a strand of her brown hair. She was sitting on the front porch of the shrine, her legs dangling over the side. Chibiusa sat next to her, holding Luna-P in her hands and Diana sitting on head. "It just doesn't make any sense. They don't send monsters out to get what they want. It's all self done."

"Well, whatever the case may be," Rei said, holding Deimos on her arm. She gently raised her arm and the crow flew off, "we need to get the matter settled."

"Yup!" Chibiusa said, firmly holding Luna-P. But her answer sounded distant as though she was thinking of something else. Ami looked up from the computer and stared at the future princess.

"Chibiusa-chan?" the blue-haired girl asked. "What's wrong?"

"Weeell," Chibiusa said slowly. "It seems to me that the outer soldier know something about this entire mix-up. I mean, they've been awfully quiet. And something very lonely..."

"Depressing..."

"Forlorn..."

"Dark and solemn..."

"...has been coming from them," Chibiusa continued. She sighed. "I can't help but to think that something's up." Rei sighed. It was a troubled, uneasy sigh.

"I'm sorry you guys," Rei whispered and all eyes turned to the raven-haired singer. "I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't."

"What is it, Rei-chan?" Minako asked, her pale blue eyes serious. Her voice was gentle, yet firm.

"The reason..." Rei found that her voice failed her and cleared it. "The reason those four are so upset lately is because in my vision, the four soldiers lying on the ground...those four soldiers...are them."

There was a stunned silence. It was almost comical the way their mouths were just hanging open, but there was nothing funny about the situation.

"No..." Usagi finally said. "It can't be true." Her clear blue eyes became stern. "No way can it be true."

"Don't you remember the vision?" Rei asked, her voice desperate. She stared at all of them with her deep violet eyes. "Don't you even...please. Try and remember." 

Usagi found it hard not to believe Rei so she concentrated. Bring back that awful vision. The scenery around her changed. No longer was she standing outside of the Hikawa Shrine but in the middle of the desolate city of Tokyo. 

Usagi blinked in surprise and realized, with her own free will, she could move about as she wanted. Trying not to think that this dream really was real, she walked forward very slowly. The air was dead. The only sound was the growing noise of the cloud in the middle of the city. Usagi swallowed her fear and continued walking forward.

"Sailor Moon!"

Usagi nearly screamed from fear and spun around. Five other soldiers were running up to her. Usagi smiled when she realized it was the other the other inner soldiers.

"Minna!" Usagi cried and ran toward them. She began to run towards them when she realized her legs felt oddly bare. She looked down and realized that she had transformed, somehow, into Eternal Sailor Moon. She looked at Sailor Mars. "What happened? Are you guys for real? Is this the vision?"

"Yeah," Mars said. "And we're really here. It's like we got transported into the dream." She looked around, her black hair swishing around her waist. "The comet already hit. We have to find the outer soldiers."

"Or maybe we should find you," came a deep voice from behind them. Sailor Moon gasped. She spun around, her pigtails flying. She saw four figures emerging from the darkness. She almost screamed when she realized she could see right through them.

"Well?" Sailor Neptune asked. Her voice was cross. "You brought us here, princess. Now how do you plan on getting out?" 

"T-t-the same way we came in?" Sailor Moon responded, though she did not sound very sure of herself.

"Do you realize you concentrated so hard that you actually brought us here too?" Uranus snapped. She put her hands on her hips. "Against our own will?" Sailor Moon gasped, but then gathered her courage. Uranus was not about to turn her down like this.

"I'm sorry Uranus, but you need to be here," Sailor Moon whispered, her voice still firm. "You need to tell us why you guys have been acting so separate." Uranus rolled her eyes.

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Yes."

Pluto shook her head. "Princess...there are something's that you can't know. For your own good and safety." Sailor Moon took a step forward to protest, but Sailor Jupiter held out an arm to prevent her from going any further.

"I'm sorry that you can't understand why we're upset, not yet anyway," Sailor Saturn said, her voice warm. Her violet eyes twinkled. "Don't worry. Soon you'll understand."

Sailor Chibi Moon looked surprised and ran towards Pluto and Saturn. "Wait!" 

"Small Lady, don't," Pluto said, holding out her hand to stop the little maiden from running any further. She smiled sadly. "Please." Sailor Chibi Moon stared in disbelief as the four outer soldiers turned and walked away. Her red eyes grew larger than their maximum size.

"Pu..." she whispered as the scenery around her wavered like ripples in a pool. The darkness faded away into light and Chibiusa's sailor outfit faded back into her regular outfit. Just as quickly as she had come, Chibiusa was back on the front step of the Hikawa Jinja, staring out at nothing.

"Usagi!" the four older girls cried as their leader collapsed to the ground. They quickly ran to her side. "Usagi-chan!" The blonde odango-atama looked up and smiled.

"I'm all right," she whispered. With the help of the others, she climbed to her feet. "It just took most of my power to bring everyone there. Or most of everybody." Chibiusa didn't say anything. All that was on her mind was of her beloved friend. She could see the pain that was in her eyes.

"Pu..."

************************************************************

"Ha, the foolish sailor senshi of this solar system can keep dreaming," MagicStar laughed. She touched her brooch. "They have no idea who they're up against." DreamStar shook her head and nervously tugged at one of her blue pigtails, not wanting to upset her older sister.

"The outer soldiers do," she growled. Her ice blue eyes stared coldly at the ground. "They're going to pay for what they did to us!" The two young sailor senshi stopped talking. The outer senshi...they would die because of they're annoyance in the Silver Millennium. 

"They think we've already hurt them enough," MagicStar laughed. "But that was just the beginning of the fun. With Hogoshi-chan, we can surely destroy them." DreamStar laughed to show that she agreed. Then she stopped in mid-laugh.

"But what if those two awaken?" DreamStar asked, glaring at her sister. "They've protected the sailor senshi since, like, forever."

"Capricorn and Scorpio can't do a thing," MagicStar scoffed. Her gray eyes darkened. "Remember, their bodies were totally destroyed thanks to us. They can't exactly come back since souls can't reawaken without a body."

DreamStar smiled and curled her hand into a fist. "But, we shant do all of this ourselves. We need help." The two sailor senshi's eyes met.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" MagicStar asked. DreamStar shrugged.

"I'm thinking that I'd like to cast nightmares all over the city and then get rid of the princess and her soldiers so I can become a real sailor soldier," DreamStar replied darkly. Her ice blue eyes froze in anger.

"I wasn't thinking that," MagicStar said gruffly. She touched her cheek gently. "If we use Hogoshi-chan to spread darkness, finding the planetary light should be simple." DreamStar shook her head.

"Impossible," she whispered. "The outer soldiers would recognize her immediately." MagicStar almost grabbed her sister by the throat. She was so naïve!

"It's been nearly a millennia!" MagicStar hissed. Her temper was rising. "That immature brat we knew back in the Silver Millennium has grown. She looks the same age they do!"

"But does she act the same age? For all we know she could still be a seven year old at heart."

"We won't know unless we try," came the cold response. The two sailor soldiers nodded at each other and walked to the dark room. The door had reappeared again, but as soon as the sisters approached it, the door again disappeared.

The silver lights dimmed as the two sisters walked inside. The fog grew thicker. MagicStar approached the black table the young woman lay on. Her eyes were sealed shut. MagicStar quickly snapped her fingers and the dome shimmered before disappearing.

"Oh, Hogoshi-chan," MagicStar whispered tauntingly. Her gray eyes were dark as she touched the girl's brooch. "I know you're sleeping, but it's about time you woke up. We're way past the beauty sleep thing." The brooch began to glow faintly. "Now you have to wake up so we can destroy the outer soldiers."

The girl's eyes opened, revealing honest, snappy green eyes.

"Hello there Hogoshi, I mean, Sailor Destiny, soldier of fate," DreamStar said with a laugh in her voice. "Can you close four soldiers fate for us, sweet? You remember them, don't you?"

"I..." the girl said in a liquid, musical like voice. MagicStar nearly gasped. Her voice had lost the childish innocence it once had so long ago. It sounded so much more mature. "The outer soldiers, you mean? Oh yes. I remember them."

"Could you find them please?" MagicStar asked. "Please, Hogoshi?"

The girl struggled to sit up and realized much to her dismay that she was very weak. "I am very weak Mirage. How do you expect me to go outside and walk about with my body so fragile?" MagicStar smiled as she quickly changed back into Tsukino Mirage. DreamStar followed her example and transformed back into…Tsukino Reverie.

"That's what we want, honey," Reverie said with false sweetness in her voice. "You had a silver soul. A gorgeous one, but sadly it was lost in the Silver Millennium. But you can get it again." Feeling uncomfortable sitting on an ice-cold bench, Hogoshi turned and jumped off of it. Both Reverie and Mirage gasped. She had to be at least as tall as Uranus!

"How can I get it?" Hogoshi whispered, supporting herself on the bench. Thank god she had gloves on or she might have gotten frostbite from the stupid bench. "I need something to keep me going."

"Get the souls of the outer soldiers."

"What?" Hogoshi stared at her magenta-haired sister. "How will that help?" Reverie and Mirage looked at each other, evil grins spreading across their faces.

"Those four souls can turn into a silver soul, just the one you need," Mirage said with a smirk on her face. "And you can't really live without a soul."

"Odd," Hogoshi whispered. "I don't really seem to remember those four as well as a thought I did. I remember…I remember…nothing!" Her eyes became frantic. "I don't remember anything!"

"Chill, Hogoshi-chan!" Reverie exclaimed. "Just get their souls and you'll be okay." Hogoshi, trying not to cry out in fear, took a deep breath. Just get four people's soul. Simple. 

"I'll do it," she finally whispered. Then she laughed. "And if I have to get it the hard way, well, then I'll just do it the hard way."

Reverie and Mirage smiled. If this girl stayed in the room too much longer, she'd be too evil to handle with. The evil fog was already seeping into her body, giving her enough energy to go around and look for the outer soldiers.

Hogoshi stood up, her eyes already becoming clouded. She smiled wickedly. Looking down at her sailor fuku, she smiled.

"That won't do," she whispered and transformed her outfit into a Juuban High School uniform. "That looks bad. Let's try again." She snapped her fingers and her outfit shimmered again. This time it was a white T-shirt, black sweatshirt with a hood, and black and white plaid mini skirt. Hogoshi smiled. "Now that's more like it." She turned to her sisters. "See you around sisters." With that, she disappeared in a whisk of silver bubbles.

************************************************************

Author's Note: Hogoshi is an interesting characters, my first real otaku created for one of my friends I dragged into liking Sailor Moon. She's one of those manipulated characters you'll find in nearly every hackneyed SM story, who actually turns out to be some forgotten princess of the sun or something (don't worry, I'm not doing that on here).

The plot becomes even more tangled, like hair in a toothbrush. (Ewwww).

Until the next episode comes out, I bid thee farewell.


	11. Episode 211

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

Episode 211: The first soul taken? The evil soldier of Fate

Haruka and Michiru walked quietly together down the sidewalk. It overlooked the ocean, where sky and ocean met. There was a peaceful silence between the two. They were both sullenly thinking about what their princess had done earlier. Bringing them half into the vision and half into reality! Was she really that eager to learn why they had been so quiet?

"Haruka," Michiru finally whispered. "We have to tell them sooner or later. Either that or we'll have to keep that secret away from our princess."

"Setsuna was right about that though," Haruka mumbled. "If we tell Usagi-chan too much, she'll end up getting hurt. I don't want her to get hurt."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"I..." Haruka began, then stopped. She looked down at her partner whose eyes began to look jealous. "Michiru! Don't get jealous over Usagi-chan! Everyone loves her, it'd be wrong not to love our own princess!"

"Okay then," Michiru said with a sigh. She smiled. "But I come in second, right?"

"No, I put you and Usagi-chan on the same level," Haruka replied. Michiru nodded, satisfied with that answer. She rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka smiled softly, a genuine smile, free of the sarcasm.

"Hey, watch it," a voice said sharply. Haruka stopped walking and so did Michiru. They turned to face the owner of the voice. A young woman, nearly as tall as Haruka, stood facing them. She had one odango while the rest of her brown hair flowed freely to her shoulder.

"Sorry," Michiru replied. "I guess we weren't paying attention." Haruka stared at the girl. She couldn't help but feel that she met her someplace before.

The brunette realized that the blonde guy was staring at her rather intensely. She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You look awfully familiar," Haruka whispered. She smiled. "You're rather pretty too." The girl blushed and Michiru gave Haruka a playful stare. Haruka let out a sigh, followed by a laugh. "What's your name?"

"My name?" the girl asked. She was still blushing due to Haruka's forwardness. "H-H-Hogoshi. Arakino Hogoshi."

The silence following that was almost deafening. The two older girls looked at Hogoshi. It couldn't be. There was only one Hogoshi they knew and she had been…

"Hogoshi?" Haruka finally whispered. The girl stared at her with large, innocent green eyes.

"What's wrong with the name?" she asked, hands on her hips. She got a dirty look on her face. "That's like saying something is wrong with your names, whatever they are." Michiru was too stunned to say anything. She just stared at the fiery young girl as she quickly walked away.

"It couldn't be…" Haruka said, her voice low. "That couldn't be Hogoshi-chan. But…" Her voice trailed off.

"She looks awfully like her," Michiru finished. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "But, I think, that maybe it's just a coincidence."

Haruka stared down at her partner. "A coincidence?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmph. I don't believe in a 'coincidence'."

"Then what do you believe in?" Michiru asked. She turned to Haruka. The racer's eyes were trouble.

"I believe that if it were a coincidence," Haruka replied, "that girl wouldn't have showed up the same time MagicStar and DreamStar did. So I seriously think that that may be Hogoshi-chan."

Hogoshi walked sullenly down the crowded street. It was like walking through a maze. How was she supposed to find the "planetary" light when she couldn't even find a fast food place?

Hogoshi sighed. A swift breeze blew past her face. Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the wall of a building. Watching other people pass by, her mind wondered back to the two other people she had met earlier. She didn't even know their names, but she felt something odd when she was talking to them. She knew very well that the guy was pretty and his girlfriend (she was his girlfriend, right?) was gorgeous.

Hmmph, why do I feel as though I need to see them again? Hogoshi thought to herself. She closed her eyes. It's not as if I know them. The only way I'd know them is if they had that planetary light. I would have recognized them immediately.

Just then, it clicked. It was as if she were trying to figure out a riddle when she remembered that she had hear that riddle before. She gasped. Those two people…of course! Two of the sailor soldiers who carried planetary light. But how had she figured that out? Just seconds before she was doubting…

"Watch out!" a high-pitched voice called. Hogoshi barely had time to react when she realized she was lying on her stomach on the ground. She blinked and struggled to refill her lungs.

"Usagi-chan! You're so clumsy!" the high-pitched voice said again. The owner of the voice, a cute pink-haired child, walked over to the struggling Hogoshi. "You okay lady?"

"Uh, no!" Hogoshi snapped. She turned her head and saw that a blonde odango girl was sprawled across her back. "Now get this klutz off of me!" A tall, brown haired girl pulled Usagi off Hogoshi's back. She smiled down as Hogoshi scrambled to her feet. Mako tried not to gasp. She was nearly as tall as Haruka!

"I'm sorry for my friend's actions," the brunette said. She sighed. "She's not usually this clumsy." Receiving a dead stare from the pink-haired child, the brunette blushed. "Okay, so maybe she is."

Hogoshi glowered at all of them. "Whatever." She watched "Usagi" turn to her and smile.

"Hi! My name is Tsukino Usagi!" she said, her blue eyes twinkling. Hogoshi realized, before even thinking about it, that she was smiling. This girl's positive energy was so outstanding it was rubbing off on her. "I'm really sorry about running into you like that!"

Hogoshi suddenly realized that this girl had stalled her on her mission and her smile turned into a frown. "Next time," she said icily, "watch where you're going."

"Yeah!" Usagi said, her friendliness never failing. She smiled as her two friends started to walk away. "I'll try! Maybe I'll see you around...um..."

"Arakino Hogoshi," Hogoshi replied, her smile slowly returning.

"Well, I'll see you around Hogoshi-san!" With that, the blonde raced down the street to catch up with her friends.

Hogoshi struggled not to smile. She didn't want to smile. Mumbling to herself, she turned away and ran down the street. Dumb kid. No one special. Just another dumb klutz.

"Sisters!" Hogoshi hissed in a liquid-like voice. She stared at the communicator on her wrist. "I've found two planetary lights."

There was silence. Hogoshi glared at the communicator and tapped it angrily. "I said I found two planetary lights! Come on!"

There was a static noise and Hogoshi felt a shock on her wrist. Holding a curse beneath her breath, she stared at the communicator. "You found two already?" Reverie asked.

"Uh-huh," Hogoshi whispered. "Right before this girl bumped into me and distracted me off my mission."

"Well, do you know which lights there are?"

Dumbfounded, Hogoshi's eyes widened. "Well, no. But I can tell you that one was a very boyish looking girl with sandy blonde hair. And the other was very pretty, with aqua colored hair."

There was a scowl on the other side. "Sounds like Uranus and Neptune. Figures you'd find them together. Well, the way I figure, you should go after Uranus first. With Uranus gone, the others should fall apart pretty quickly."

Hogoshi smiled evilly. "Consider it done."

Michiru came back outside from the Crown Game Center in the middle of Juuban District Court. "Sorry for making you wait Haruka." Haruka turned to her.

"It's all right," she said. She sighed. "So, what do Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan think of the situation?" Michiru shook her head as she climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"They're not sure what to think," she replied. "They don't know whether or not to believe us." Haruka's eyes darkened as she started the car.

"Well, something's up," she muttered. Pulling out into the street, she sighed heavily. "I just wish I knew what that something was." Michiru nodded her head in agreement.

I just don't want to think about it, she thought. I know something's going to happen to one of us senshi. I wish knew who. I wish it hadn't come to this.

"It's no use thinking about it," Haruka suddenly said. Michiru looked across to her. "I mean, the most we can do is realize there's a problem without getting more confused. I just don't want to get Usagi-chan involved."

"Because no one wants her to get hurt," Michiru finished. "But how can we protect her when we don't even know what's what?" The couple became silent and thought about the giggling princess. Their memories were troubled and so were their present thoughts.

The quiet was suddenly interrupted by the constant beeping of their communicators. Michiru's eyes widened as she flipped the top open. Ami's image appeared on the screen. Her face was etched in worry. Michiru took a deep breath. "Ami-chan?"

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! There's a monster gathering energy from a back alley near Juuban District Court."

"A monster?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah! All the sailor soldiers are gathering. It's strong!"

Michiru nodded, her teal curls bouncing. "Of course. We'll be there." Ami's image disappeared. Michiru turned to Haruka, who had pulled the car over and stopped it.

"Well, we don't need to think about it right now," Haruka muttered as she got out of the car. "We have to go fight."

"Will we ever tell Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked as she also got out of the car. Haruka looked at her partner.

"I wish I knew Michiru," Haruka said, her voice somber. "I wish I knew." Michiru smiled and squeezed Haruka's hand.

"It'll be all right," she said. "Things will work out." Haruka smiled back. It was a rueful smile.

"You're right," she said. "No time to worry when we need to go and get rid of some monster." She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out a blue and silver henshin pen. "Ready when you are."

Michiru pulled out her own green and silver henshin pen. "Let's go then." They quickly looked around before running behind a store. The darkness hid their identities from anyone who just might be looking. They held up their henshin pens.

"Uranus crystal power...!"

"Neptune crystal power...!"

"...make UP!"

Sailor Mercury looked around and saw the monster still running toward them. The monster was virtually a black humanoid shadow with glowing red eyes. All it did was screech and...slobber.

"Ugh!" Mars cried as the monster turned to look at her. Not only was it ugly, it was fast too. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars pulled back an arrow made of fire and launched it towards the creature. Dodging out of the way, the monster turned toward Pluto.

"Nice try," Pluto said with a laugh in her voice. "Dead Scream!" The monster stared at the guardian of time and stepped out of the way. Pluto shook her head in disbelief. Saturn ran up next to her.

"Where's Uranus and Neptune?" she asked. "We need their power right about now." Pluto shrugged.

"Mercury said they were on their..." Suddenly, Pluto went crashing back into cardboard boxes stacked behind them. She was lying on the ground, crippled with pain. Saturn turned around and saw that the monster had turned Pluto's attack back on her. Chibi Moon ran over, wide-eyed.

"Pu!" she screamed as she ran over to her beloved friend. Sailor Moon stared at the monster.

"How dare you hurt my friends!" she yelled. She pointed her finger at the monster. "I will punish you in the name of the moon!" The monster growled under its breath and glared at Sailor Moon with the same dead eyes. Venus and Jupiter got prepared for an attack.

"Sparkling Wide..."

"Venus Love and Beauty..."

The monster glared at them, daring them to use their attacks. It hissed happily, its red eyes rolling about in its head.

"...Pressure!"

"...Shock!"

The green and yellow attack went hurtling toward the monster that again stepped nimbly out of the way. Sailor Moon's jaw dropped.

"It's so...so..." Sailor Moon gasped. She stared at it. "We need a sailor planet attack." The others stared at her.

"We can't," Mercury said. She shook her head, causing the blue hair to twirl. "Uranus and Neptune aren't here yet." Sailor Moon stared at the monster that prepared to send one of its own attacks at the senshi.

"Oh man!" Sailor Jupiter growled. She stared at the monster. "That thing is fast. Smart, too. I give it that much credit." Mars nodded in agreement.

"We're going to have to do Sailor Planet Attack without those two!" she exclaimed. Saturn stared as the inner soldiers agreed to beat up the monster by using the most powerful of the combined attacks.

The monster, not liking how this battle was starting to go, shot out black vines everywhere. Each vine grabbed a senshi by the neck and began to strangle them. Quickly.

"Oh...my god," Jupiter gasped, falling to the ground. She could hardly breathe. Her lungs were slowly beginning to burn. She saw the others also struggling. Without enough air, they couldn't call on their attacks. Uranus, Neptune! Where were they!?

"Deep Submerge!" A sudden blue orb surrounded by water hit the monster dead on the head. Although stunned, the monster still continued choking the senshi.

"Space Sword Blaster!" A beam of gold energy hit the monster straight on. The monster fell down, letting the other senshi go. The monster, thoroughly upset, grumbled to itself as it looked around for the sources of the attacks.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as two familiar figures stepped from the darkness.

"Sorry we're late," Neptune apologized. "We came as fast as we could."

"You guys okay?" Uranus asked. The senshi nodded in reply, thankful for the help.

The monster looked over at the tall blonde soldier. Was this the one MagicStar and DreamStar wanted? It squinted, trying to make its eyesight better. Suddenly, pain shot through its body. It wrenched in agony.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted. The monster let out one more scream before dissolving in the pink light. The sailor soldiers sighed in relief as dark clouds spread around them.

"Good byeeee!" Sailor Chibi Moon yelled. She smiled as she pounded her fist into the air. "We did it! We did it!" Sailor Moon was about to say something smart when someone laughed. As the clouds disappeared, they saw a figure levitating above them.

"Hello, sailor senshi," the girl said cruelly. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the soldier of fate, the one and only, Sailor Destiny."

"Sailor Destiny!?"

The brunette soldier nodded. She smiled quickly, a surprisingly cold smile. Sailor Moon couldn't help but feel that she had seen that smile someplace else before. She shook the feeling off. "Did you send that creepy monster after us?" she demanded.

"Of course not princess," Destiny said coolly. "It would have been such an easy catch anyway. It was more of a distraction. To get you to use up some of your power."

"What for?" Uranus asked, glaring at the girl. Her eyes narrowed. "You're working for those two witches, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Destiny exclaimed. She smiled at Uranus, turning completely toward her and giving the girl her full attention. "So make this easy and give up right now, dear? I mean, it would be so much easier if you don't even try to fight. Everyone will be so happy, especially me." Uranus raised an eyebrow. Why was Destiny just talking to her?

"What's going on?" Chibi Moon whispered to Venus. Venus shrugged and stared at the soldier of fate. Odd. Why was she only speaking to Uranus anyway?

"Well, are you going to make this hard?" Destiny asked, her voice growing cold. "I don't want it to be hard, Haruka, so you should just come now."

There was an awkward silence afterwards. Uranus stared at the girl intensely. How did she know her identity? The other sailor soldiers stared at Destiny for a long, long time. Destiny was waiting very patiently for the silence to end.

"What are you talking about?" Uranus finally asked. She glowered at the girl. "I'm not going anywhere." Destiny smiled. It was a dreadful smile, as if she knew a secret and wasn't telling.

"You have no choice really," Destiny replied, raising her hand over head. Beams of silver light encircled her hand like ripples. She closed her eyes as each silver ring became covered in electricity. "Cosmic Ring of Fate!" she screamed, throwing the rings towards the sailor senshi.

Sailor Uranus quickly jumped out of the way, hitting the ring with her sword, causing the glowing silver attack to split in half. It fell to the ground and disappeared from the lack of energy. But the other senshi were not so lucky. The rings wrapped around their waists, pinning their arms to their sides.

Destiny turned toward Uranus. "Now you have no choice. Either you come with me or…" Suddenly, the rings around the sailor senshi erupted with lightning . The pain was incredible. The senshi screamed in agony. Uranus' eyes widened then narrowed.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded. "Stop it!" Destiny turned to Uranus with her huge green eyes.

"So you're going to come now?" Destiny asked, stopping the attacks. Uranus glared at the girl, with piercing aqua eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked coldly. The brunette shook her head.

"Not really." Uranus shook her head. She had no idea what this fool wanted, but whatever it was, MagicStar and DreamStar were going to have some part in it.

"Fine then," Uranus replied.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted. Even through all the pain that she had suffered, no one was going anywhere. "Uranus, don't!" Uranus stared at her princess, the one who she had promised to protect. The promise quickly flashed through her memory. Uranus shook the memory off. She didn't want to remember yet.

Destiny cocked her head to the side. "Good." The brooch on her chest glowed. Neptune's eyes widened. She looked over at Pluto and Saturn and saw that their eyes had also grown wide. Neptune stared at Uranus. She can't do this, she thought.

"No, Uranus!" she screamed. Uranus shook her head as Destiny approached her. Neptune stared in shock. Uranus…

Destiny raised her fist in the air. Dark energy swirled around her fist. A beam of silver energy shot down from the sky into her fist. "Soul Acquire!" Destiny pulled her fist to her brooch and the deadly glowing beam shot straight from her fist and towards Uranus.

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed as the beam hit Uranus straight in the chest. The sudden force of the blow sent her crashing backwards into the back wall of the store.

Almost immediately, a glowing dark blue orb flew from Uranus' body. She screamed in pain. Damn. The pain was terrible. Her vision blurred as she struggled to get up. Her entire body felt suddenly weak, as if her power had been drawn out. Taking a deep breath, Uranus tried to struggle to rise to her feet, but found it physically impossible.

The glowing orb went straight to Destiny. She smiled at it's brilliant light. The soul of the soldier of flight? That was almost too good to be true. She grinned as it entered her brooch. Looking back up, she saw Uranus struggling not to pass out.

Destiny stared at Uranus in horror. "How is it that you're still alive!?" Narrowing her eyes, she gathered a huge ball of energy in her hands. "You won't be when I get done with you."

Uranus glared at the girl with pure hatred. But something about Destiny, something very strong, kept her from doing anything. Uranus' eyes suddenly became sad. She stared at Destiny and it was as if her heart was breaking.

"Hogoshi-chan," Uranus whispered. Without even knowing it, tears were brimming in her eyes. "It's you, isn't it?" Destiny stared at the distraught girl. Suddenly, her eyes began to clear. It was as if a fog of darkness had been spread over it.

"Uranus-san?" Destiny whispered, so low that only Uranus could hear her. Destiny knelt down next to her, her eyes confused. "What…" Uranus shook her head and realized that her body was beginning to fade.

Fighting the urge to fight Destiny, Uranus just closed her eyes, the pain returning to her body. Each breath she seemed to take sent another ripple of agony and pain through her body. it was terrible, much worse then getting her heart crystal or star seed taken away. This was her own soul, her life...and it was gone. Uranus looked up at Destiny before her vision blurred again. Hogoshi-chan…

The other sailor senshi watched in anguish as Uranus' body disappeared in a shower of blue sparks. Destiny still knelt in the place where Uranus had disappeared. Her eyes became clouded with darkness as she straightened up. She looked over at the sailor senshi.

"One down, three to go," she whispered before laughing mechanically. In a whisk of silver bubbles, Destiny was gone. The minute she disappeared, so did the rings around the sailor senshi.

Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune stared at each other for the longest time. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, face in her hands, crying. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Jupiter and Mars ran over to her.

"Usagi!" they exclaimed. Sailor Moon didn't even look up. She pulled her hands away from her face. Her blue eyes were teary.

"Haruka-san!" she cried, before bringing her hands back up to her face. She murmured some more stuff, but it was all muffled. She raised her head, tears running like rain down her pink cheeks. "Haruka!"

Author's Note: Honestly, did I ruffle anyone's emotions for this episode? If so, R&R. I'd really like to know what you guys thought about this chapter – I was working on angst, but I think I missed by a couple of miles. Why is Usagi crying just because Haruka disappeared? Probably because the sight was all too similar to the deaths of her friends when their star seeds were taken.

Arakino Hogoshi is related to Tsukino Mirage and Tsukino Reverie? Right, I can tell by the fact that they share the same last name.

Episodes are counting down to the big battle. Hang on, the whiplash might hurt a bit.

Until twenty-four hours later, I'll be going.


	12. Episode 212

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

Episode 212: A depressed Usagi is no fun! Cheer up the princess!

"Come on Ami-chan!" Minako yelled, carrying numerous pads of paper in her hands. "We're going to be late!" Ami quickly ran up to the blonde girl, breathing heavily.

"Gosh, Minako-chan!" Ami gasped. She stared at all the pads in the girl's hands. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I am going to help Usagi-chan!" Minako declared. She lowered her voice and motioned her blue-haired friend to come closer. "She's been awfully depressed since..." Minako looked around to make sure no one could hear, "...since Haruka-san disappeared."

"Don't you mean died?" Ami inquired. Minako shook her head furiously.

"No, that's not what I mean!" she yelled. Passersby gave her odd looks and Minako blushed the same color as the bow in her hair.

"Not Haruka-san, never her," Minako whispered. She sighed. "Have you talked to any of the outers yet?" Ami shook her head.

"I tried talking to Michiru-san at the pool yesterday, but she said she didn't want to talk about it and left," Ami said, her voice forlorn. Her blue eyes became misty. "I think they're taking it about as hard as Usagi-chan though they may not be showing it. I don't think they want to think that Haruka-san di…I mean disappeared." Minako nodded.

"Well, don't hate me when I say this," the blonde said, "but I think the mall might cheer her up. I just feel kind of guilty for trying to make her feel better. It's like I'm saying, 'don't worry about Haruka-san. Forget about her'."

"I know how you feel," Ami agreed. Frustrated, she shook her head. "But, when I scanned my computer for her, I didn't find a trace. Nothing." Minako sighed heavily.

"We can't worry about it now," she said, beginning to walk down the street. Looking back at Ami, she forced a smile. "Besides, we have to cheer Usagi-chan up."

"Okay," Ami agreed, then looked up. "Minako-chan, watch OUT!" Minako quickly turned, but ran smack into a girl walking down the street. The two fell to the ground, stunned.

"Ugh, what are you trying to do!?" the girl roared furiously. She stared at the pretty blonde angrily. "I just got this outfit, you idiot!" Minako stared at the girl with huge, pale blue innocent eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, miss," she said, climbing to her feet. Offering a hand, she helped the girl up. Geez. She was kind of tall, around Mako's height.

"Who are you?" Minako asked, recognizing the school folder under her arm. "I don't think we've met. My name is Aino Minako. You can call me Aino-san, Minako-chan, or Mina-P. I prefer Minako-chan though."

"Hmmph," the girl said. She checked her magenta colored hair, which had been pulled back into a high ponytail. Her hair fell gently down past her knees. If it had been let loose, it would trail on the ground! Her gray eyes were dark as she turned to face Minako. "Kinda forward there, aren'tcha, Minako-chan?"

"Y-your accent isn't from around here," Ami observed. She cupped her hand in her chin. "I think...I think it's American?"

"Nah, I just visited the States recently," the girl said. She smiled and Ami thought she had seen it somewhere else before. "My name is Tsukino Mirage. I'm in the 10th grade at Juuban High. Where do you go, gals?"

Flustered by her accent and the use of slang, Ami stumbled over her words. "J-Juuban High. M-my name is Mizuno Ami-chan. Call me Ami-chan, please." Mirage nodded. Both of their names. Aino Minako, meaning the beautiful child of love. Mizuno Ami, meaning friend of water. They both had the same meanings of the elements...hmm, too soon.

"We have a friend whose surname is Tsukino," Minako said slowly. Then she grinned. "She needs to meet new people. See, we've been going through a lot of stress lately."

"Really?" Mirage asked. She smiled. "May I bring a friend? My sister, Tsukino Reverie." Ami and Minako gasped, remembering the name.

"Reverie-chan is you sister?" Ami asked. "We met her a couple of days ago. You two attend different schools though. She said she at..."

"Mimi-chaaaan!" a voice called from far away. A girl with blue pigtails came running up. There was no mistake, this was Reverie. She wrapped her sister in a hug. "I. Am. So. Happy!" Mirage blushed with embarrassment from her sister's actions. Ami and Minako stared on, surprised.

"Rev-chan!" she gasped, supporting her younger sister. "Where've you been?"

"Ice cream!" Reverie exclaimed happy. Her usually pale cheeks and dark, brooding eyes were all fresh and glistening. "It tasted soooo good, Mimi-chan. I...I loved it."

Ami stared at the jubilant girl and couldn't believe that this was the same Reverie they had seen earlier. "We should be going."

"We'll catch up," Mirage assured, trying to smile and support her sister's weight. "I'll take care of her. She's not supposed to have sweets." Minako's ears perked up.

"She's a diabetic?"

"No, it's just when she gets sugar in her system, she acts like a fool!" Mirage replied, grabbing Reverie firmly by the shoulders.

"Okay, bye!" Ami said, grabbing Minako by the arm, and waving backwards. "See you at Usagi-chan's. You know where she lives?"

"Yeah," Mirage yelled, her eyes growing cold. "We pass there sometimes." The two girls departed. Mirage looked around to see if anyone was looking and pulled Reverie into a back alley. Propping the girl against the wall, she stared at her.

"Snap. Out. Of. It. Rev-chan," Mirage hissed. Reverie just laughed and wrapped Mirage in another hug.

"It. Was. Yummy!" Reverie exclaimed. Her eyes were cheerful. "We should get going to Usagi-chan's! We'll be late."

"REV-CHAN!" The girl quieted down, staring at her sister in confusion. "Get a grip. Remember why we're here. We are not looking for ice cream. We are here to get revenge."

"Revenge…is bad."

Mirage groaned. This was harder than she thought. She looked at her sister's gleeful eyes as the girl wrapped her in another hug.

"DREAMSTAR, STOP!" The girl stopped in mid hug. Pulling away from her sister, she stared at her.

"DreamStar?" Reverie asked. She smiled at her sister. "Oh, yeah. I know. I'm a sailor senshi. What. An. Honor!" Mirage grabbed the girl and stared deep into your eyes.

"Try and remember what the outer senshi did to us!" Mirage whispered, her voice pale. "Remember what they did. They tried to kill us and almost did. Remember the horrible tragedy. Remember!"

The light in Reverie's eyes began to fade, dimming into the cold, bitter dullness that had once been there. "The outer senshi," she snarled. Remembering what she had just done, she pounded her fist into the wall. "I can't believe I just did that. I have more important things to think about."

"Like, who's next," Mirage said, letting go of her sister. Reverie smiled.

"I know the perfect person with the planetary light." Raising her hands to the sky, Reverie shouted, "Hogoshi, come now!"

Ami and Minako burst into Usagi's room, where a figure lay sobbing on the bed, her back turned to the visitors. Kneeling next to her was her future daughter.

"Mama," Chibiusa whispered. Stroking her mom's hair, the girl whispered soft words. "It's not your fault. Please, Ikuko-mama, Kenji-papa, and Shingo-chan have tried every possible way to cheer you up. They don't even know what's wrong, mama!"

There was a muffled answer. Chibiusa turned toward the door and smiled at Ami and Minako. "Hey, guys. Maybe you'll have better luck then I had." With that, the little girl left the room.

"Usagi-chan, this is enough!" Minako declared. She plopped carelessly down on the bed. Her voice was firm, but soft. "You can't isolate yourself like this! Haruka-san is okay. I'm sure of it."

Usagi turned to Minako. Her blue eyes were shiny with tears and her face tear-stained. "It's my fault. I'm supposed to protect everyone. I couldn't even protect her!" With that, Usagi started crying again. But these weren't her regular bawling tears. These were the sincere, quiet tears.

"Haruka-san..." she whispered. Ami sat next to her, stroking the girl's blonde hair.

"It's all right," she said. "We protect you princess, remember? And you are to be kept safe because we love you. So, don't worry. We will find her. That's a promise, not a statement." Usagi slowly began to stop crying.

"Really and truly," Minako added. "You don't really need to worry about Haruka. If there's a problem, you know she's going to try every method to get out of it. Including some things that I'd like not to mention." Realizing this was true, Usagi began to giggle, but tried to muffle it.

"Is she laughing?" Minako asked, pulling the covers back. Usagi hid her mouth with her hand. "She is! All right!" Minako whipped Usagi out of bed and sat her up. "Now, we need to go to the Arcade."

"But, I don't have any money," Usagi said. Realizing what a tragedy this was, she began her regular crying. "No faaaaair!" Ami smiled gently.

"Oh, come on Usagi-chan," she said. Checking her pockets, there was a rattling noise. "We can get everyone to come."

"All right!" Usagi said and zoomed into her closet. Ami and Minako struggled not to laugh as piles of clothes began flying out.

Chibiusa walked into the room with her rabbit backpack on. "We're going to the arcade, right? You cured Usagi-chan, right? When are we leaving, soon?"

"Triple yes!" Usagi called from the closet as she walked out in a fresh black mini dress and a pink hooded sweatshirt. She rolled her sleeves up. "Now, let's go. I have some time to make up at the Crown."

There was a shuffle behind Usagi. Two older girls entered the room, silent. Ami and Minako smiled. "Reverie-chan! Mirage-chan!" Ami noticed with dismay that Reverie's eyes had lost their light.

Usagi stared at the two older girls. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "We've met, Reverie-chan. Mirage-san, I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Rabbit of the moon," Mirage whispered. Usagi nodded and they both shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san." Usagi stared at the girl before giggling.

"Call me Usagi-chan, please," she said, grabbing her two friends by the arms. Chibiusa ran out into the hallway, towards the phone.

"I'll call the others!"

"The others?" Reverie asked. She stared at Usagi with that same icy glance. "What others?"

"My friends!" Usagi replied, running down the hall, her two friends next to her. "I'll introduce you! Come on."

Mirage and Reverie nodded. There was little introducing with them.

Author's Note: Minako started calling herself Mina-P in the manga, I believe. Which is why she addressed herself as so (I don't understand it either.) Reverie's sugar-high was to demonstrate that not only was she the ditz of the two evil sailor senshi, but the fact that even bad guys have their weaknesses. It was around this point in the story that I liked Mirage, who is obviously the brains of the operation.

Am I the only one who gets a Cinderella feel with this? Hogoshi's evil step sisters…? Maybe it's just me…

Until the next episodes drops, I'm up!


	13. Episode 213

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

Episode 213: Guardian of time silenced? Who has the second soul?

There was bitter darkness. The darkness was cold and felt almost taboo, spreading around her, quickly and quietly. There was nothing. Nothing was there and nothing would ever be there. It was emptiness. Cold, black emptiness. Alone forever in this dark place.

"Are you okay?"

The emptiness. The growing emptiness.

"You should wake up."

"..." The darkness...was fading? The shining light glowed oddly around her before expanding the horizon completely.

"Do you hear me, Sailor Uranus?" the voice asked again. "Please, wake up. And quickly."

Uranus opened her eyes, blinking. She saw Hogoshi looking down on her face with concern. "Hogoshi-chan," she asked in a hoarse voice.

"You're awake," Hogoshi whispered. She smiled. "Finally. You've been asleep for a couple days now. No wonder. I took most of your life force out of you."

"I don't get it," Uranus mumbled. She struggled to sit up. Sitting up, she rested against the backrest of the cold pillar. Looking around the black room filled with fog, she could sense evil everywhere around her. "Damnit. Where am I?"

"The Dark Moon."

"Dark Moon?"

"Yeah," Hogoshi replied. "It's this place my sisters created. It's hidden in an alternate dimension." Sighing, she looked at Uranus. "Do you remember anything that I did to you?"

"I remember you attacking me," Uranus accused. She jumped off the pillar and turned to face Hogoshi, who was nearly as tall as she as. "So you're Sailor Destiny, huh? Why'd you attack me?"

Hogoshi smirked. "'Cause I want to have my soul back. It was a silver one. If I collect the four souls of the outer soldiers, I can get my own soul back. At the moment, I have your soul, the golden soul of flight."

"Hogoshi-chan! You can't do that!" Uranus exclaimed, grabbing the girl by the wrist. "How come you don't remember us? You clearly did when I was about to disappear."

"I don't know what you're talking about Haruka-san," Hogoshi said. She pulled a black locket out of her sweatshirt pocket. "Don't worry, I know exactly who I'm after next. Destiny cosmos power, make UP!"

In a flash of silver light, Hogoshi pulled the locket to her chest. Twirling around, stars came from nowhere and attached to her body. In another flash of silver light, Hogoshi appeared in her sailor uniform, a silver moon glowing on her forehead. Her collar was black and silver. Her earrings were simple black teardrops. A skirt was black on the top and silver under it. Her black gloves came past her elbows. Both of her bows were jet black.

Coming to the end of her henshin, she did her pose. Her right leg crossed over her left leg and her hands flaring at her sides.

"Hogoshi-chan, please don't!" Uranus cried. Sailor Destiny just smiled.

"No one can stop me, Uranus," Destiny replied, silver bubbles erupting from the ground. She laughed before disappearing. "No one!"

Uranus stared sullenly at the spot where Destiny had once been. Who was she bringing back? When would this girl ever awaken as the Hogoshi they remembered?

Chibiusa ran full speed around the corner, screaming. Usagi followed her, just as fast.

"Wait!" Usagi screamed. "Stop you little braaat!" Chibiusa kept running, trying to outrun the blonde odango-atama. Knowing she wasn't going to make it, Chibiusa saw a familiar figure up ahead.

"Pu!" Chibiusa screamed, running even faster. She ran into her beloved friend's leg and held on tight. Setsuna jerked in surprise and stared down at the little pink-haired girl.

"Small Lady!" Setsuna exclaimed as Usagi came jogging up to them, out of breath. Setsuna smiled at Usagi. Chibiusa ran behind Setsuna and peeked behind her. "What's going on?"

"That brat stole my piece of caaake," Usagi whined. She began crying. "It was chocolate!"

"You didn't share Usagi-baka!" Chibiusa wailed. She stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "You NEVER share!" Usagi stopped crying and stared at the girl intensely.

"What!? You little..." Almost immediately, they began in a tongue war. You could almost see the sparks flying between them.

Suddenly, Minako and the others came running up. They were all breathing hard as they reached Usagi and Chibiusa.

"Gee...Usagi-chan...why...on...earth did you take off like that?" Rei demanded. Usagi pointed accusingly at Chibiusa.

"She stole MY cake!" she yelled as Mirage and Reverie walked up. They had been awfully bored at the arcade and found it a relief to leave. Usagi had been confused on how they could be bored at the arcade. It seemed like a crime to her.

"Oh, you don't know each other!" Usagi realized, remembering that Setsuna hadn't met Mirage. "Setsuna-san, this Tsukino Mirage. Mirage-chan, this is Meioh Setsuna."

The two shook hands. Mirage couldn't help but feel the planetary aura flowing from Setsuna. "Nice to meet you, Meioh-san."

"Please, call me Setsuna."

"Sure," Mirage said, casting a side glance at her sister. Things were working out much better than they had planned. They had already got Uranus, now here was the guardian of time!

The girls noticed that Usagi and Chibiusa were back at tongue fighting. They all sighed, embarrassed.

"Come on you two, let's get back to the arcade," Mako replied. "Motoki-chan and Una-chan are waiting for us. Remember, we're supposed to meet them for lunch."

Minako turned to Mirage and Reverie. "You guys coming?"

Reverie shook her head, her blue pigtails twirling. "Sorry, you guys. We have some work to do. Maybe sometime later." Usagi stopped her fight with Chibiusa and stared at her two new friends.

"What do you have to do?" Usagi asked.

"Just…stuff. You know how it is." Usagi shook her head. Clearly, she did not know. Chibiusa ran over to Setsuna and grabbed her hand.

"I'm going with Pu!" she announced. Mirage and Reverie looked at each other. They had to deal with this little girl as well?

"Where were you going Pu?" Chibiusa asked as the two began to walk down the street. Setsuna smiled.

"Well, it must be someplace interesting if you want to come," Setsuna replied. "I'm going over to the gardens." Chibiusa's eyes lit up.

"Oh, wow!" She grinned again. "All riiight!"

Usagi smiled as they walked off. She turned to her four friends. "Come on, minna. We're missing lunch! I'm sooo hungry."

"What do you have, a black hole for a stomach?" Rei retorted. Usagi looked at her cross-eyed, but couldn't think of a good comeback. Rei ate like a bird.

Mirage and Reverie looked at each other. Destiny knew what to do. Soon they'd be halfway done with this job.

Setsuna suddenly stopped walking. Chibiusa stopped as well. She stared up at her friends with huge red eyes.

"What's up, Pu?" she asked. Setsuna's eyes had become dark. "Are you okay?" Setsuna shook her head.

"Something's wrong…" she whispered. She sighed. "It's nothing, Small Lady. I just felt that something was seriously wrong." Chibiusa stared at Setsuna with concern.

"Maybe we should check it out," Chibiusa suggested. Setsuna shook her head.

"Yeah, maybe," came a distant response. Chibiusa smiled.

"I'll be right back!" she said, running up ahead. "I'll go check with Ami-chan! Don't leave without me, okay!"

"Okay Small Lady!" Setsuna called and watched the princess run off towards the arcade. She smiled softly. Small Lady was always full of energy.

Leaning against the wall of a store, she watched other people walk by and waited for Small Lady to come back.

Destiny watched Setsuna from the top of an office building. Waiting was so boring. That little girl who had been with her had just run off. Maybe she should attack now.

"Still waiting little sister?" a voice said behind her. Destiny turned and saw MagicStar standing behind her. She sighed impatiently.

"Yeah," Destiny muttered. "I don't know when to attack. I need a spell, MagicStar." MagicStar snorted in disgust.

"I don't do those kind of spells, that's DreamStar department," she replied. Destiny turned to her sister with those honest eyes. MagicStar turned away.

"Well, do you have any ideas?" Destiny asked. MagicStar nodded.

"Maybe you should poison her," MagicStar said. Destiny got a sweatdrop.

"How will that help?" she asked. "I don't want a poisoned soul. I'm still weak with only Uranus'."

"Speaking of which," MagicStar said, "how's she doing?" Destiny wrinkled her nose.

"She woke up. And she's pretty ticked off."

"Get Pluto. I'll use one of my spells on her, but you just hurry up and get her soul."

"Right." MagicStar disappeared in a flash of numerous pink bubbles. Destiny turned her attention back toward Setsuna. She watched intently and waited for a signal from her sister.

Setsuna sighed, waiting for Chibiusa to return. She was taking awfully long.

(Sailor Pluto…)

Setsuna's head snapped up. Her garnet eyes widened. What the…? She looked around, searching for the source of her confusion. "Who's there?" she whispered.

(Come on, now. What are you doing here, Pluto? Are you waiting for someone?)

Setsuna's first instinct was to pull out her henshin pen and transform. But there were too many people around. There had to be another way. She had promised Chibiusa she wouldn't move, but…

(Not going anywhere, eh? Come on, Setsuna. Hurry up. Listen carefully, Sailor Pluto…)

Suddenly, the air was full of a loud, humming noise. Setsuna's eyes widened. The humming, it was almost…

"Who's there!?" Setsuna demanded. She couldn't think about her promise to Small Lady now. She had to find out what's wrong. No one else on the street seemed to hear the humming sound. It was just her.

(Come on. Listen to the beautiful melody…)

Setsuna found herself walking, almost as though she was in a trance. What was going on? The humming grew louder. The voice stopped speaking. Setsuna realized that she was in a trance. At least, her body was. But her mind was still on guard.

Setsuna walked on slowly towards the source of the humming. The trance was becoming increasingly intense.

Where was Small Lady?

"Setsuna!?" Michiru cried, She looked up in alarm. She was in a small cafe with Hotaru, drinking a cup of tea. The younger girl was drinking hot chocolate...but she really didn't care for it. However, that certain feeling of terror washed over her so quickly, she dropped her own cup of tea, causing the piece of china to clatter onto her plate. Fortunately, it didn't break, but the liquid spilled out over the tip. She saw that Hotaru had also looked up in shock.

"Something's wrong with Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed. The two girls looked at each other, pulling out their henshin pens. They got to her feet and hurried to an unwatched corner of the shop.

"Neptune crystal power...!"

"Saturn crystal power...!"

"...make UP!"

Chibiusa came running back up to the spot where she had left Setsuna. Finding that she wasn't there, Chibiusa became confused. She looked around, hoping that her friend was still around.

"Pu?" she wondered. "Where are you?" Suddenly, Chibiusa felt something evil close by. She snapped her head up. "Pu!?"

Realizing that she couldn't transform in the middle of the street, Chibiusa ran behind a store. She made sure that no one could see her. Pulling out her crisis locket, she yelled, "Moon crisis, make up!" In a flash of pink light, Chibiusa transformed. She looked at her outfit and cried, "Chibi Moon Kaleidoscope!" The long pink moon stick appeared in her hands.

"Chibi Moon Kaleidoscope!" Chibi Moon yelled. "Please. I think Pu's in trouble. Take me to her." The weapon glowed faintly.

"Please!"

There was a huge blast of pink light.

"Chibiusa!?" Usagi thought, looking up from her lunch.

"Usagi-chan, what's up?" Unazaki asked. She smiled. "Stomachache?"

"N-no," Usagi said, standing up. "I need to go. I'll see you later." The other four girls looked at each other. Something was up.

"Sorry about lunch!" Minako called as the girls raced out the door.

Setsuna stopped walking. Where am I, she thought. Looking around, she noticed she had never been to this place before. Not in this time period anyway.

"Time gate, open," she said. But it was against her own will. She had said it, but then again, she hadn't. The familiar time gate appeared in front of her. Setsuna's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her henshin pen.

"Pluto crystal power, make UP!"

Setsuna quickly transformed into Sailor Pluto. She stared at the time gate.

With this gone, it'll be so much easier to capture the guardian of time.

Pluto raised her key above head. "Dead…"

"Pu!" Pluto lowered her staff and turned to the pink-haired soldier. Chibi Moon stopped running and stared at Pluto. "What are you doing!?"

Pluto snickered at Chibi Moon. "Something very important Chibiusa-chan. Now get out of here." Chibi Moon gasped. Pluto had never, ever called her Chibiusa. She always called her Small Lady.

"Pu, what's wrong!?" Chibi Moon asked, running up to her friend. Pluto smiled harshly.

"Dead Scream!" Chibi Moon stared in absolute shock as Pluto's attack came hurtling at her.

"Puuuu!" the little girl screamed as she was rammed in the stomach by the blast. She fell backwards, falling unconscious. Pluto smiled with satisfaction as she walked toward the limp body.

"Pluto!?" a voice cried from afar. Pluto looked up and saw five figures silhouetted by the sun.

"What do you want, sailor brats?" Pluto asked, her tongue sharp. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "Are you going to fight against me? You're friend will get hurt if you do! Dead Scream!" The five sailor suited fighters jumped out of the attack's target.

"Setsuna-san!" Mars yelled. She glared at the evil sailor soldier with violet eyes. "What are you doing!?"

"What am I doing?" Pluto echoed, holding her staff defensively. "What am I doing? I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm going to get rid of all the sailor soldiers!" She smiled and stared at Sailor Moon with pupiless garnet eyes. "So, what are you going to do about it? Dead Scream!"

Sailor Moon stared at the upcoming attack in shock. Pluto had… attacked her!?

"Deep Submerge!"

A tidal wave came and knocked Pluto to the ground. Two more sailor soldiers appeared. Venus and Jupiter ran over to Chibi Moon who was slowly starting to come to.

"Saturn, Neptune!" Sailor Moon yelled. She ran over to them, crying. "Pluto…" Neptune stared at the fallen soldier. Something wasn't right.

Pluto got to her feet and stared at all of the sailor senshi. Chibi Moon blinked in surprise. "Pu?"

Saturn stared intensely at Pluto. "Pluto!" she screamed. "Why did you attack us?"

"She didn't." Everyone turned around and saw Sailor Destiny walking toward them. "Why would someone like Pluto turn traitor and attack her closest friends? I attacked you."

"But…Dead Scream is Pluto's attack," Mercury said. Jupiter agreed.

"How are you going to tell us that?" she added. "There's only one possible explanation. Pluto did attack us." Destiny stared at all of them with a cold look in her eyes.

"Believe what you want," Destiny said. "I'm only here for one thing and that's the soul of a sailor soldier." Turning to Chibi Moon, she smiled. "You pick, Chibi Moon." Chibi Moon shook her head.

"No one!" she yelled. "You're not taking anymore of us. We need to combine attacks."

"Yeah," Sailor Moon agreed, taking a glance at Pluto. "You're not Sailor Pluto! She'd never attack us. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Nooo!" Chibi Moon screamed, running to her friend. "No Sailor Moon! Don't!" Realizing that Chibi Moon was going to take the attack, Mars ran after the girl and pushed both Chibi Moon and Pluto out of the way. All three of them crashed to the ground.

"Don't hurt her!" Chibi Moon wailed. "It is Pluto! I asked my kaleidoscope to take me to Pluto and it brought me her. This is Pluto! But I don't think she has any control what she's doing!"

Sailor Moon stared at her future daughter who was crying. Mars ran up to Sailor Moon. "Chibi Moon..."

Sailor Destiny rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I came here for what I needed. I don't need this." Pushing her fist into the air, a silver beam shot from the darkening sky and hit her fist. Bringing her fist to her chest, she closed her eyes. "Soul-"

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"-Acquire!"

The beam headed straight for Chibi Moon. She closed her eyes and screamed. Pluto stared in shock as her pupils returned, the spell wearing off.

"Small Lady," she whispered. Her eyes narrowed. "Small Lady!" She grabbed Chibi Moon and pulled her out of the way. The silver beam hit Pluto in the back. She screamed in pain. The force of the blast sent her and Chibi Moon crashing backwards. A glowing black orb flew from Pluto's body immediately.

"Pu!" Chibi Moon screamed. "Puuuu!" Destiny held the glowing orb in her hands as it slowly entered her brooch.

"Go and join you friend Uranus," Destiny snickered. Suddenly, her eyes became unclouded. She stared at Pluto, her eyes wide as memory from her past returned to her.

("Miss Pluto-san!" Hogoshi yelled. She ran into the dark, melancholy soldier. "Good morning!")

("You're here early, Hogoshi-chan," Pluto said, with a smile on her face. )

("I just wanted to be here with you early today!" Hogoshi replied. "I love you so much Miss Pluto!" Pluto laughed.)

("A little bit too hyper today.")

Destiny stared at the sailor before her eyes became clouded again. "Next time sailors. I'm half way done." Destiny disappeared in her classic silver bubbles.

"Pu, Pu, wake up," Chibi Moon sobbed. She buried her face in her hands. "Pu!" The other senshi walked to Chibi Moon. Pluto was already beginning to fade away.

"Small Lady, are you...okay?" Pluto asked. Chibi Moon nodded. Pluto smiled softly.

"Please don't go, Pu," Chibi Moon begged. "Please!" She buried her face in Pluto's chest. "Please!" Pluto stroked the distraught girl's hair.

"It'll be all right," Pluto whispered, her voice fading with her body. "I'm sorry, Small Lady." Chibi Moon jerked up in surprised as Pluto's body faded away in a shower of garnet sparks.

"Noooo!" Chibi Moon screamed. "Noooo! Pluto!"

Author's Note: Um...right...so, anyway. R&R. Please. Until the next chappie-poo!


	14. Episode 214

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

Episode 214: Two down two to go? Secrets finally revealed

"So, it's clear they're after the outer soldiers," Mako observed. The six girls had gathered at the Hikawa Jinja to discuss all the happenings that had occurred that week. "They didn't once try to get us. And they're not after other people either." The others nodded in response.

"It's obvious that Michiru-san and Hotaru-chan are their next targets," Ami reminded them. "Setsuna-san and Haruka-san are already gone! We can't allow them to have their way anymore!"

Both Usagi and Chibiusa were quiet. They hadn't really spoken a lot during the conversation. The others had noticed it, but planned not to bring it up. Diana, perched atop her owner's head, spoke up.

"They might want us to help them," she said in her cute voice. "I just think they don't want you to get hurt in the process of protecting them." Artemis and Luna nodded in agreement.

"But whatever the reason," Minako said, "we need to protect them." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Haruka-san, Setsuna-san," Usagi whispered. Everyone turned to the princess. "I hope...I hope they're all right. I don't know where they are, but..." Her sentence was interrupted by footsteps. Everyone turned to the entrance of the Hikawa Shrine and saw two familiar people standing at the entrance.

"Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan!" Usagi yelled, running up to them. Strangely enough, Usagi wrapped Michiru in a hug. The five other girls watched with sad eyes.

"Usagi-chan," Michiru whispered. Usagi looked up and saw the tears were brimming in her eyes. Chibiusa walked up to Hotaru and the two girls hugged.

"Hotaru-chan," Chibiusa asked. "Why are you here?" Michiru and Hotaru looked at each other.

"We knew we'd have to tell you sooner or later," Michiru said. She sighed. "Haruka had wanted to tell you, but knew she couldn't. So I guess it's left up to me and Hotaru to tell you."

"Hotaru-chan? What's going on?"

"It's about the enemy," Hotaru said, her voice quiet. The four other girls and the cats came walking up to the group.

"The enemy?" Luna asked. "You know something about them? Computer research or something?" The tiny girl and the violinist shook their heads.

"No, it's not that," Michiru replied. Her pretty blue eyes were troubled. "It's that...we knew them from long ago." Artemis and Luna looked at each other, suspicion raising.

"How long?" Artemis asked.

"Another lifetime ago," Hotaru whispered, so low they had to lean forward to hear her. "In the Silver Millennium."

Usagi stared at the two outer senshi, wide-eyed. Silver Millennium!? Everyone looked at each other, shocked.

"But, our memories of the past were erased completely!" Usagi argued. "You couldn't possibly remember them."

"We do, but we don't know why," Hotaru said. "Setsuna wasn't supposed to remember at all either. But somehow, we did. We had to remember this for a reason. I don't know it yet, but the reason we remembered this little part of our past lives has to be important or else we wouldn't have remembered."

"So, I have a feeling you guys are going to tell us what you remember, right?" Mako asked. Michiru nodded and the girls walked slowly into the shrine. Michiru was painfully aware that the last time they were here, both Haruka and Setsuna had been here with them. Fighting tears, she walked into the shrine with the others.

"Grandpa's not here today," Rei informed Michiru and Hotaru quietly. She led them into the backroom that was splashed with sunlight.

"What's the story?" Ami immediately asked, cocking her head to the side. "Exactly who are we up against?"

"Well," Michiru began, "they're called the Sailor Twins. More or less, they're rebel sailor senshi. They were never destined to be sailors, but of course they found a way and became pretty powerful."

"Power that rivals ours," Hotaru added.

Michiru nodded. "We never knew their civilian identities. They just seemed to suddenly show up as sailor senshi. Queen Serenity had informed us that they were not supposed to be senshi, but had actually stolen power from the silver imperial crystal."

"She told you this?" Artemis asked. "I didn't know the Queen ever spoke to the outer soldiers."

"There had been a time, a couple of years before Beryl attacked that we were guardians of the princess also," Hotaru said. "Just like the inner soldiers. We were very different from who we are now. We weren't always separate, but on the...shy side, perhaps. We weren't forbidden to associate with inner soldiers, but just never did. Queen Serenity rarely even spoke to us because she never knew exactly where we were. We just never really associated with the inner senshi due to slightly altered duties." Hotaru laughed. It was a sad laugh. "It's odd how much we changed from back then. Anyway, everything was fine. Then, someone showed up. Two new sailor senshi. They did not want to protect the princess and they did not want to fight on the evil side either."

"So they weren't evil?"

Michiru shook her head. "No. Just stubborn. Of course, Serenity had no idea how they got the silver crystal. They became strong, stronger than all of the soldiers were back then. Their power rivaled Super Sailor Moon's, who had not yet existed. Serenity, even so thoughtful, knew that the twins could easily be persuaded by evil, but gave no thought to that whatsoever. Time passed as it usually did, and the princess grew up. And when any princess grows up, they start to experience love."

"Endymion?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Hotaru continued. "You fell in love with the prince of Earth, Endymion. Everyone was happy for you since it was a sure thing you two would wed. But DreamStar and MagicStar became very jealous because they had crushes on Endymion. Furious, they sought to kill the princess. Their jealousy blinded them so much. For the safety of the princess, we were forced to fight those two. We confronted them and challenged them to a fight. They were so strong. It seemed nearly impossible. It was a sure thing that we were going to lose."

The six inner girls and the cats listened to the story. It was an interesting story, but what did it have to do with revenge?

"Queen Serenity finally used her silver crystal. It was terrible," Michiru whispered. "It weakened them and we went and...and killed those two. At least we thought we killed them. We were too weak after the battle and the thought of being murderers scared us to death. We told Serenity that we were leaving, that we no longer felt that we could protect the princess. Serenity didn't want us to go and told us that we would stay sailor senshi. But, of course, we'd never see out beautiful princess again."

Usagi's eyes began watering. Trying not to cry, she said, "Go on."

"Serenity made Pluto stay at the time gate forever to watch Time," Hotaru said. "I had used nearly all of my power in trying to get rid of those two, my energy was totally gone. So, I went back to my own planet to regain my energy by sleeping. More or less, I gained a little too much energy and too much power which I never told the other outers about..." Hotaru cleared her throat. "Never mind. Anyway, Uranus and Neptune would protect the Silver Millennium from the outside. Before we left for the final time, we promised, even though we were scared to death, that we would protect the princess from afar even until our deaths."

"It was so long since we ever saw anybody," Michiru said. "Slowly, yet surely we became much more distant than intended. We forgot about our princess and only emptiness filled us. It was so long, we lost track of time. Months past, maybe years. I don't know. But a couple of months before Beryl attacked, a little girl came up to Uranus and me. She was undoubtedly lost. We were cold to her, but she was just so full of energy. Something flashed in our memories. She reminded of us of the princess we had once knew."

"What was her name?" Minako asked. The story was getting intense.

"Her name is Arakino Hogoshi."

"Hogoshi-chan!?" Chibiusa gasped. "She's from the Silver Millennium?"

"Yeah," Michiru whispered. "She started coming everyday. We don't know why. She grew attached to us and we grew attached to her. But, that friendship was forbidden. We didn't know it, but DreamStar and MagicStar had come back. They had made a deal with Beryl. She would destroy the princess, the entire moon kingdom for their revenge. We didn't know that Hogoshi was their sister. All we knew was that Hogoshi was becoming more scared every day, but she wouldn't tell us what was going on. Then it came."

"What came?" Minako asked. She had been trying to remember any of the things Michiru and Hotaru were saying, but nothing clicked.

"The destruction. Pluto came to our aid and told us the Silver Millennium was under attack. We returned to that foreign place. The castle was in ruins. Both the prince and the princess had already been killed along with the four guardians of the palace. We found DreamStar and MagicStar watching with this sick satisfaction on their faces. They were so surprised to see us. We battled them once again, hoping, for God's sake, that this would be out last battle. But they also had Beryl on their side. The last thing I remember was a flash of bright white light coming to us. Anything after that, is totally blank. I think that blast must have killed us. We never knew what happened to Hogoshi until now. It was the final cry of the Silver Millennium."

"I remember Hogoshi," Hotaru whispered. "I never got to see her a lot, but her heart was so big."

"So why do they want revenge if they seemingly had it in the Silver Millennium?" Rei asked.

"They want to make sure we're dead," Michiru replied. "Once and for all."

Author's Note: Alright! A backstory and a reason for revenge! Now, does the story Michiru and Hotaru told seem a little...vapid? Lacking a few details, too convenient in others (ie. The outers were just shy, which is why they never associated the inner senshi...) There is something implausible about this entire story they told. Perhaps it was my poor ability to analyze story plots five years ago. Or perhaps it's a delicate detail interwoven with my later, more complex storyline to CosmicStars. You decide.

Till another day! Bai-bai-bai!


	15. Episode 215

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

Episode 215: The third soul captured! Hogoshi's returning memories

"Wake up!" Wake up? What kind of question is that? Uranus gently tapped Pluto's shoulder. Pluto had been sleeping for a couple of days now. She needed to wake up. Uranus gently shook the dark soldier.

"Pluto," Uranus whispered. "Pluto, come on. Wake up."

Pluto stirred in her sleep. "What…" she whispered groggily. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared at Uranus in shock. "Uranus! You're alive!" Uranus nodded.

Struggling to sit up, Pluto stared around the dark room. "Where are we?"

"The Dark Moon," Uranus replied. "Wherever that is." She smiled at Pluto. "You've been sleeping for a couple of days now."

"Couple of days!?"

"It was the same with me," Uranus quickly assured. Pluto groaned. Remembering what had happened before coming hear, she buried her face in her hands.

"Is this the only place we can stay and still live?" Pluto asked. Uranus shook her head.

"Yes," she replied. "Hogoshi-chan just gave us some of our souls back for whatever reason." Uranus shook her head. "I still don't think she's evil though. By now, Michiru and Hotaru must have told Usagi-chan and the others about her. There's no other choice."

"So, who do you think is next?" Pluto asked. Uranus looked at her sadly.

"I don't want to think about."

Michiru floated slowly through the huge pool on her back. It was the only thing that kept her mind from focusing on the tragedy that awaited her soon. She didn't want to think what was going to happen to her. It was either her or Hotaru.

"Haruka, I wish you were here to tell me what to do." Being alone with out her best friend was nearly unbearable for her. Haruka had always been there and they were rarely separate. She didn't even know if Haruka was alive or not.

Clinging to it, she shook her head. She was about to go now too. There was no use thinking about what she could have done.

What she should have done.

Climbing out of the pool, Michiru heard footsteps on that far side of the large room. Glancing over, she saw no one that looked too familiar. Michiru was sure she had heard footsteps. Maybe it was just her imagination.

"It's not your imagination, Michiru-san," a voice said behind her. Michiru's eyes widened as she spun around. The brunette soldier stood behind her. Michiru rose to her feet in one swift movement.

"What do you want?" she growled. Hogoshi shrugged, but her green eyes were still sharp.

"Nothing," she said before giggling. Her laugh was sweet sounding. "Nothing much. Just your soul." Michiru glared at the girl. She knew that wasn't true. Trying not to slap the girl unconscious, Michiru stared at the girl with fierce blue eyes.

"You know my identity," Michiru said coolly. "That much is pretty clear. You also now I don't have my henshin pen so I can't fight you. So what are you waiting for?" Hogoshi cocked an eyebrow.

"Neptune, I know you're smart," she replied. She laughed as she brought out her transformation locket. "I know you're quick. And I know you know what I'm thinking. So the real question is: what are you waiting for?"

Narrowing her eyes, Michiru pointed accusingly at Hogoshi. "You took away Setsuna and...Haruka! If you want to fight against me, then that's the chance I'll have to take." Her eyes became sad. "I wish it hadn't come to this Hogoshi-chan." Hogoshi watched as Michiru walked across the room and reached into her duffel bag. Pulling out a green and silver pen, she turned back to Hogoshi. "I'm ready."

"Destiny cosmos power...!"

"Neptune crystal power...!"

"...make UP!"

There were two flashes of light, one aquamarine and one silver. The two sailor soldiers stood facing each other. Neptune concentrated and pulled out her aqua mirror. Destiny just smiled.

"If you need a weapon to help you win this fight," Destiny taunted, "then you're pretty much a goner." Neptune shook her head, her teal curls bouncing.

"If that's what you think, I feel sorry for you," Neptune whispered. Pulling her mirror up to eye level, she screamed, "Submarine Reflection!" Destiny just stood her ground and was blasted by the attack. As the sparkles from the attack cleared, Destiny stood in the same place, her arms crossed. She yawned and then smiled at Neptune evilly.

"Nice try Sailor Neptune," Destiny said, a wicked grin spreading quickly over her face. "This battle in mine! Cosmic Ring of Fate!" Before she even knew how to react, Neptune found herself on the ground, hurt severely. Her ears were ringing from the attack as she struggled to sit up, though her burning muscles were screaming for her to leave them be.

Gasping for breath, Neptune saw that her mirror had been knocked from her hand. The aqua-haired senshi turned to see Destiny standing only a few yards from her. "You're so evil, Hogoshi-chan. Why!?"

Destiny didn't respond, but lifted her fist above her head. "Soul..."

Neptune's eyes widened and then closed. It was over for her now...soon, she'd only be a memory to the other senshi. She opened her eyes again, struggling to blink back tears. To her left, she saw the other senshi running into the big room, too late. Cautioning to stay back, she turned back to Destiny, struggling to her knees.

"Hogoshi-chan...why?"

"...Acquire!" A blast of silver lightening burst through one of the upper windows, shattering it. Sailor Chibi Moon stared in horror as the lightning quickly approached Neptune. Her russet eyes widened in total fear.

Saturn turned away in anguish as the lightning bolt struck the weakened Neptune in the stomach, slamming her onto the floor. A glowing aqua orb flew from the crumpled body. Destiny gave the inner soldiers and Saturn a peace sign before silver bubbles erupted from the ground. She disappeared.

"Michiru-san!" Sailor Moon screamed, running over to the fallen soldier. Carefully, she held the limp body close to her. "Michiru-san , wake up. Please. Don't leave us. Don't go!" Neptune opened her eyes, slowly.

"Princess...please," Neptune whispered in a tortured voice. Her body began to fade. "Don't cry, okay?"

"No, not okay," Sailor Moon replied, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Never okay." Trying to smile, she looked down at the soldier of embrace. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to bring you back. And Haruka-san. And Setsuna-san. Somehow." Neptune smiled before everything went black. She disappeared in a shower of aqua sparks.

"I will find a way," Sailor Moon whispered. "Even if...even if..." But her voice gave out on her, and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't do this." Sailor Moon placed her hands on the spot Neptune once was. Looking out through blurry eyes, she saw the aqua mirror also slowly disappear.

"Saturn!" Chibi Moon cried. She ran over to her second best friend and wrapped her in a hug. "Please, don't you go too. You can't go. You can't!" The other senshi turned to the dark haired soldier, the only outer soldier remaining. They're eyes became sad as they realized the truth. Destiny had already taken the three older senshi. Only Saturn was left.

"Saturn, Saturn," Chibi Moon cried repeatedly. Clinging to her friend, she held on as though she'd never see her again.

Which in some ways was true.

A body slowly appeared on the cold pillar. The two outer senshi turned around in surprise. The blonde's eyes widened. "Neptune!"

Unlike the other two sailor senshi, Neptune immediately began to wake up. She blinked in surprise. "Where am I?" Struggling to sit up, she grasped her bow and breathed hard. "What the...I'm okay?" Neptune realized suddenly that someone was hugging her hard. Looking up, she realized it was Uranus.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried in vivacity. She hugged the blonde racer back as some of her heart was freed from worry. "You're alive..."

Pluto watched with twinkling eyes, knowing how hard it was for those two to be separate for a very long period of time. Neptune looked up at Pluto and blushed. "Sorry. It's just..."

"It's all right," Pluto said with a smile. "I already know." Neptune smiled in relief. Uranus let go of Neptune and helped her down from the pillar.

"Where are we?" Neptune asked, looking around the black room. It seemed as though there was no ceiling. She could see the stars up above.

"Dark Moon," Pluto replied. Her garnet eyes were dark. "Wherever that is. It exists, but it doesn't."

Neptune nodded, understanding a little bit. Dark Moon was in an alternative dimension. What dimension it was...who knew? Things were going from bad to worse.

Suddenly, Neptune felt heaviness on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that Uranus was using her to support herself. Neptune raised a delicate eyebrow. "Are you okay Uranus?"

"Fine..." came a gasped response. Neptune studied the blonde for a moment. She had become noticeably thin. Her face was flushed pink and she was breathing in ragged breaths. Neptune couldn't believe she was fine.

"Are you sure?" Neptune asked again. She looked over at Pluto, who had also noticed Uranus' state. "You don't look okay."

Uranus looked as though she were about to say something else, but didn't. She just shook her head. Neptune stared at the taller girl in worry. Something was wrong.

Placing her gloved hand on Uranus' forehead, she checked to make sure her worries were correct. She stared at Uranus and sighed. Her forehead was too warm. "Uranus, you're sick."

Uranus stared at Neptune, wide-eyed. "Sick? How can I be sick?" It was clearly evident though. Pluto looked at the defiant racer.

"Well, you've been here for over week," she started in her timeless voice. "I'm guessing that you haven't been sleeping, you definitely haven't been eating, you're dehydrated, you're worried sick over the princess, and to top it off, your soul has been taken." Neptune agreed with Pluto.

"She's right," she said, tossing her teal curls. She grasped Uranus' hand. Uranus looked at the soldier of embrace skeptically as if she wanted to argue.

But suddenly, the world around her swirled, distorting everything in her view. Feeling very dizzy and nauseous, Uranus staggered, although she was standing on firm ground. Grasping Neptune's shoulder for support, she fell to her knees.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried, her eyes growing considerably wide. She knelt down beside the ill soldier, holding her tightly in her arms. Uranus' breathing was still in heavy gasps. She was shaking profusely.

"Neptune..." Uranus murmured before blackness overcame her world. Feeling herself losing consciousness, she whispered to Neptune in a barely audible voice, "Sorry..."

Neptune stared at the unconscious racer in shock. Taking a deep breath, she tried not to let her arms shake. Pluto knelt down next to the couple. She placed her white-gloved hand on Uranus' forehead and nodded.

"You were right," Pluto whispered. Shaking her head, she moved the green wisps of hair from her face. "I don't believe there is anything we can do about it. We don't have any medication for her and we can't get to the outside world."

Thinking about that for a brief second, an idea came to the teal-haired sailor soldier. "We can't, but someone we know can."

Author's Note: Bye, Michiru. You're dead now too. Now, where have I heard the name Dark Moon before? It sounds conspicuously familiar...(scratches head)

Um...prepare for the first half of the BIG battle next chapter. I really don't have any sardonic comments to add to this episode. It's too depressing for me talk about my poor writing skills. (sighs)

Until tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow, you're only a day away!


	16. Episode 216

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

Episode 216: Worried Chibiusa! Save the outer soldiers!

"Minako-chan!"

"Shhh..."

"Usagi-chan?"

"Is she here!?"

"Be quiet! A real lady NEVER RAISES HER VOICE!" Usagi screamed. The other inner senshi had gathered at a park. They were all peering from behind a park bench. They saw Hotaru sitting alone near the pond, around 50 feet in front of them. They had been watching her intensely ever since Michiru had disappeared. And Hotaru didn't know it.

"Quiet!" Rei hissed, clapping her hand over the hysterical Usagi. "She'll hear us!" Chibiusa stared at the black-haired girl, sitting solemnly in the same outfit she had worn when she first met her.

"This isn't right," Ami whispered, turning away in embarrassment. "We shouldn't spy on Hotaru-chan like this." Chibiusa turned to Ami in fury, her red eyes blazing.

"What do you mean?" she growled, her voice like a tiger's. "This is Hotaru-chan's SAFTEY we're talking about! I'm trying to SAVE her from DISAPPEARING!"

"Oh no!" Mako moaned, pulling everybody down. They peeked hesitantly over the bench. Hotaru had turned around curiously. When she saw no one, Hotaru turned back to look sullenly towards the pool. All the inners breathed a sigh of relief.

Hotaru watched with desolate eyes at the aqua colored water. Ever since Michiru had disappeared, all she wanted to do was cry. Cry until she had no tears left to cry with. Loneliness, worry, and grief had spread like a disease over her heart.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru whispered, her voice choked. "Where are you? How could you leave me alone like this? I'm too young to deal with this. I'm not even fourteen yet. Why?" Hotaru felt someone's presence at her side, but didn't bother to look up. She just buried her head in her hands.

"Miss Saturn-san, I presume?" a musical voice asked. It sounded as if the voice was holding back a tinkling chuckle. Hotaru didn't even care to look up. It was over for her now anyway. Where did she have to turn?

Chibiusa recognized the tall brunette standing next to Hotaru. Her eyes widened. "It's Hogoshi-chan! She's after Hotaru!" The other older girls looked up and saw what Chibiusa was saying was true.

"Oh, god!" Usagi murmured. She clutched the brooch on her chest. "Let's go." The other girls pulled out their henshin pens, except for Chibiusa who pulled out her crisis locket.

"Moon eternal power..."

"Mercury crystal power..."

"Mars crystal power..."

"Jupiter crystal power..."

"Venus crystal power..."

"Moon crisis power..."

"Make UP!" There were six flashes of light and the inner planet soldiers of the solar system appeared. Eternal Sailor Moon glared at the chibi sailor soldier of the moon.

"Are you ready?" she asked. But Chibi Moon wasn't paying any sort of attention to her. She was staring at Hotaru while the older inner soldiers were staring at the pink-haired child. "Chibi Moon?"

Chibi Moon raised one shaky hand and pointed to Hotaru and Hogoshi. The other inner senshi looked towards the couple and gasped. Hotaru had her arms around Hogoshi and was hugging her tightly. Chibi Moon stared on in horror.

"Hotaru-chan!" Mars yelled, her fiery aura growing brighter. "Get away from that girl!" Hotaru turned to the commotion. Tears filled her violet eyes, spilling down her cheeks.

"No," she replied. Her voice was heavy with grief. "Not Hogoshi-chan. I won't let you attack her!" Chibi Moon stared at Hotaru as though she had lost her mind.

"Hotaru-chan!" the girl cried. "She hasn't got you tricked, has she?" Hogoshi stared at the future princess with sad eyes. Letting go of Hotaru, she walked calmly before Eternal Sailor Moon. The moon on Sailor Moon's forehead glowed brightly. Jupiter stepped in front of her, ready to protect their princess.

To everyone's surprise, Hogoshi's uniform exploded into silver ribbons before transforming into her sailor fuku. She bowed elegantly in one fine swoop before Sailor Moon before kneeling down on one knee. Her green eyes sparkled.

"I have no illusions," Destiny said in a bell like voice. She lowered her head. "But Miss Saturn-san must come with me." Chibi Moon's eyes narrowed.

"NEVER!" she screamed, running between her and the small teenager. "You'll NEVER EVER take Hotaru-chan like you did Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Pu!" Destiny's eyes swelled up with tears.

"God, you think I did that on purpose!?" she asked a tortured voice. "I'd never hurt those three. I'd never hurt Saturn!"

 "You took their souls! You KILLED them!"

"No, never!" Destiny screamed. Her green eyes were full of agony. "I could never hurt them." Sailor Moon's blue eyes softened. She was beginning to believe this girl.

"I need Saturn to come with me for her healing powers," Destiny whispered, her voice raspy from yelling. "If she doesn't..."

"To heal one of your damned sisters!?" Chibi Moon spat out, her eyes raging. Sailor Moon glared at her future daughter with a familiar look in her eye.

"Watch your mouth, young lady," she reminded. The comment was so innocent, the other inners would have laughed if it had not been for the seriousness of the conversation.

"Let me go."

The soldiers stared at Hotaru in surprise. She hadn't said anything in the entire conversation and now spoke up. Chibi Moon stared at her second best friend in near shock.

"Hotaru-chan?" she whispered. She began running to the girl. "You're going to leave me like Pu did?" Hotaru's eyes widened, causing more tears to spill from her eyes.

"I feel so torn, Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru murmured. "I don't want to leave you here, but if I don't go, Haruka-papa's condition might get worse." All heads swerved over to Hotaru, shocked expressions on their face. Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"Haruka-san...?" she gasped. The other sailors had noted it too. "Haruka-san... you mean..."

"She's alive?" Venus finished. Destiny nodded with a sad look in her usually snappy eyes.

"But very, very sick," she replied. Chibi Moon stared at Sailor Destiny, who had taken Pu away from her. Now she was going to take Hotaru away too? With a puffy look on her face, she grasped Hotaru's hand.

"I'm going too!" she declared. Sailor Moon stared at the pink sailor suited soldier. She smiled sweetly and knelt down beside Destiny. Gently touching her elbow, she lifted the girl to her feet. Though much taller than her, Sailor Moon looked straight into Destiny's eyes.

"She's telling the truth," Sailor Moon whispered. Putting a determined voice on, she put on a goofy smile. "So let's go! What are we waiting for?"

In a flash of purple light, the inners saw that Saturn had transformed. Chibiusa held her hand calmly. She dragged Saturn by the arm as she reached and grabbed Sailor Moon's hand. Mercury took Destiny's hand hesitantly and then held Venus. Venus took Jupiter's hand. Jupiter, realizing the teleportation circle, took Mars hand who took Sailor Moon's hand.

Everyone smiled at each other with a good luck smile. Closing their eyes, they concentrated their powers. Feeling a bit uneasy, Destiny squeezed Sailor Moon's hand. Sending a smile towards Destiny, Sailor Moon firmly held the girl's hand.

Seven separate lights glowed, the aura of each of the sailor senshi. Concentrating their minds into Destiny's, they looked at her expectantly. She smiled shyly. "To the Dark Moon!"

"Sailor Teleport!"

Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground, landing on her side. She stared around the empty darkness. She was in a very large room of some sort. There seemed to be no ceiling because she could see the stars glittering above. The floor was covered with pale fog. From each corner in the room, a silver light glowed brightly. But other than that light and the light of the stars, it was dark.

"Chibi Moon..." Sailor Moon hissed, looking around her. It was nearly pitch black in the room. She noticed a stone table in the back of the room. Not caring about what that was, she searched feverishly around her for the others. "Destiny? Venus? Mars?"

"Who's there?" a voice asked from the darkness. Sailor Moon froze and held her breath. That wasn't Sailor Destiny...

"I said, 'who's there?'" the voice repeated again. It sounded very tired and crossed this time. Sailor Moon didn't respond. Where was Destiny? And Saturn? And Chibi Moon?

"Mama?" a scared voice asked. Sailor Moon spun around and saw Chibi Moon lying next to her. Sailor Moon put her fingers to the girl's mouth. She shook her head.

"Be quiet," she whispered in a toneless voice. "There's someone else in here besides us." Chibi Moon nodded in response, showing that she understood. The two moon soldier sat huddled in the darkness, waiting.

"That's it," the voice repeated again. It sounded very ticked off. "I've given you two chances. I'm tired and not in a good mood. So, this is your last chance. Who's there?"

Still, there was silence.

"Fine then. Have it your way. Deep SUBMERGE!" Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon's eyes widened in shock as a tidal wave of water came hurtling at them.

"Silence Wall!" A transparent wall came up and the watery attack splattered against it. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon automatically stood up. Saturn, Destiny, and the other inners were coming from the other side of the room. Not until then did the two moon soldiers see a wavy-haired figure near the table in the back of the room.

"Michiru-san!"

Neptune stared at them, her eyes growing huge. "Sailor Moon? Is it you?" Sailor Moon didn't even answer. Her heart just suddenly exploded in joy as she ran toward Sailor Neptune. She wrapped the soldier in a warm hug, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Neptune..." she sobbed. Sailor Moon looked up at the girl and her eyes widened again. Neptune's deep blue eyes seemed too huge for her face and her teal hair was windblown and messy.

"Neptune!" Chibi Moon cried, running towards the soldier. But another voice stopped her.

"Small Lady?" Chibi Moon stopped in mid-run. She stared over to her left where the voice had come from. Her red eyes filled with tears, emotion overwhelming her.

"Pu?" she whispered as she saw a tall, dark figure step from the darkness. Pluto nodded weakly. Chibi Moon cried out in joy as she ran over to the guardian of time. Pluto kneeled down as Chibi Moon ran right into her. It took most of Pluto's strength to keep from falling over. Chibi Moon was crying hysterically.

"Pu!" she cried repeatedly in unabashed joy. Tears didn't seem as though they would stop. Chibi Moon stared up at her beloved friend's face. Her eyes were glittering, but seemed tired. She was thinner since Chibi Moon had last seen her. The garnet rod was nowhere to be seen.

Neptune looked over at Destiny, smiling softly. "Thank you, Destiny." Sailor Moon unwrapped herself from Neptune and also smiled a thank you towards the sailor senshi. The other inner soldiers also smiled towards Destiny.

Chibi Moon, embarrassed, looked over at Destiny. She smiled as crystal tears spilled down her cheeks. "Thank you, Hogoshi-chan! Thank you..."

Suddenly, Sailor Moon's head snapped up, remembering why they had come here. She backed away from Neptune and studied her. "Where's Uranus?" Neptune's eyes suddenly lost the light they had when Sailor Moon had appeared. They became shiny with tears instead.

"Back here," she whispered. The other sailor senshi looked at each other hesitantly, but followed Neptune to the table in the back of the room. Saturn looked through the darkness and saw that someone was lying on the pillar. She didn't need to guess who it was.

Sailor Moon quietly approached the table. Uranus was lying unconscious on top of it. She was noticeably thin and her face was very, very pale. She looked dead. Trying not to cry out in fear, Sailor Moon grasped Uranus' right hand with one hand and felt her forehead with the other. Quickly, she pulled it back. The soldier was burning up!

Turning to Neptune, she stared quietly. "What's wrong with her?" Neptune looked at her beloved friend on the pillar and shook her head.

"Where do I start?" Neptune asked. "She has a high fever. She's been worried sick about you, Sailor Moon. She hasn't been sleeping, she hasn't been eating either and she's dehydrated. And to top it off, her soul has been taken. She's really, really sick."

Staring at the unconscious sailor soldier, Destiny shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miss Uranus-san. I didn't mean for this to happen. I really, really didn't." Tears spilled from her cheeks. "I never did."

There was silence in the room. It was a long, thoughtful quiet. The sailor senshi looked at one another, their eyes sad and desolate. This battle was so brutal, so awful. Those Sailor Twins had caused all this. Turning their own sister on her best friends, causing mischief and distress to all the soldiers, and ruining everyone's lives just for revenge.

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru whispered, her quiet voice vibrating through the darkness. She walked towards the pillar, her footsteps echoing through the quiet serene. Placing her hand on Uranus' deep blue brooch, she concentrated her healing powers on the blonde soldier. An eerie purple light came from her hand. The others watched as the purple light grew intense. The light reflected on their eyes and faces.

Saturn pulled her hand back suddenly. She grasped her glaive firmly and became as still as stone. In a low, hushed whisper, she turned to the others. "On the count of three, turn your attacks towards the middle of the room. One..." The other senshi stared at her, confused.

"THREE!" The darkness suddenly erupted in light as all the attacks of the sailor senshi burst to the center of the room. There were two flashes of pink and blue light.

"Nightmare Silence!"

"Magical Illusion!" The two Sailor Twin's attacks blasted the other attacks backwards. Saturn's eyes widened at the oncoming attacks.

"Silence Wall!" she yelled, creating a barrier around herself and the other sailor soldiers. MagicStar and DreamStar smiled, their eyes wicked. They stared at the other sailor senshi.

"What's all this Hogoshi?" MagicStar asked, her gray eyes shining. She tossed her magenta ponytail dramatically. "You did such a good job bringing all of the sailor senshi here." DreamStar nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Bravo little sister," she said, clapping her hand together. Destiny glowered at the two evil sailor senshi. Her green eyes were no longer had the haziness they had before.

"I am NOT your little sister," Destiny spat out. "Even thinking about being related to you makes me sick." MagicStar clucked her tongue.

"Get Saturn's soul, Destiny," she said in her pale voice. "Now. Don't make us mad." Destiny shook her head, coming between them and the soldier of silence.

"No one hurts Miss Saturn-san!" she argued. Her eyes narrowed. "You made me hurt three of my closest friends already. I'll never EVER listen to you again! Never again!" DreamStar's eyes raged in fury.

"Well, if you don't do it, I will!" she yelled. "Nightmare..." The electric blue ball appeared before her. She launched it casually into the air and smiled at the other sailor senshi dreadfully. They stared in horror as the attack began heading toward them. "Silence!"

"World Shaking!"

Author's Note: A cliffhanger! I can't bear the torture of reading this story. If you, o faithful reader, has made it this far. The pain will soon be relinquished. Two more chapters to go.

Two things about this chapter. One – Hogoshi suddenly switches sides at the drop of a hat. I'm going to explain this as simply as my mind worked five years ago. The three oldest outer senshi convince Hogoshi of her real past, by means of her memories that had always emerged whenever she took their souls. So, Hogoshi is like 'Ohmigawd! I actually liked you guys! My sisters are evil for making me forget you! And then they used me for their own devious plots! I love you guys!' and there's this huge group hug (well, minus Uranus, who was currently out cold for the moment). So the outers are then like 'hey, we need Saturn in here to heal Haruka or she's gonna die'. So Hogoshi skips into the real world, meets up with Saturn, and this story takes it from there. Confused? (nods) Should be.

Number two, I noticed now that Hogoshi calls the outer senshi Miss Saturn-san, Miss Neptune-san, etc. Now, in Japanese, both the 'miss' and the '-san' would make the entire thing repetitive. But hey, five years ago, my Japanese was next to non-existant. So, just bear with me on this one, okay?

REALLY big battle next chapter. And then the epilogue to this arc.

See ya in the next chapter's Author's Note!


	17. Episode 217

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

Episode 217: Final battle of good versus evil! The ultimate farewell 

The golden orb exploded against DreamStar's nightmare silence. The sailor senshi spun around and saw Sailor Uranus perched on top of the pillar. She easily jumped down, and then crossed her arms, glaring at the Sailor Twins spitefully.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon cried, running back to the tall soldier. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and held on tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Uranus smiled as she gently hugged the blonde odango-atama soldier in return.

"Oh, please!" MagicStar snorted in disgust. She turned to the sailor senshi. "We can get our revenge right now!" DreamStar clapped her hands in agreement.

"Princess, watch us destroy your beloved outer soldiers," she said, her blue brooch glowing brightly. "Dark Moon Dream power!" A huge blast of blue and black lightning erupted from the stars above, filling the room with electricity.

"Dead Scream."

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" The four attacks melded into one large ball of power. It went hurtling through the air at DreamStar. The blue haired girl just smiled as she casually knocked the attack back towards the outer soldiers. Their eyes widened as their own attacks turned back on them.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried, but it was too late. The attack, now infused with negative energy, had struck back. There was a tremendous explosion. The four outer soldiers were literally thrown across the room, and rammed violently into the back wall forcefully. In too much agony to cry out in pain, they simply collapsed to the ground. Sailor Moon's crystal blue eyes filled with tears as she saw her friends writhing in pain.

"This isn't fair!" she whispered as the other inner soldiers went running back to the outers. Destiny stayed at her side. "It's not fair. They're so cruel! How could they do this? No. I won't let them." Her brooch began to glow brightly. "They'll never win!" The silver crystal slowly came from her locket. Its pure white glow filled the room with intense light.

Mercury and Jupiter stared up at Sailor Moon in shock.

"No!" Jupiter cried. "Don't use the silver crystal! It'll take all of your strength! You'll die!" Mercury yelled the same thing in agreement.

"I'll save my friends!" Sailor Moon yelled as her sailor fuku burst into a multitude of pink ribbons. She held up the silver crystal, knowing the consequences of using its power.

"Silver crystal! Protect us!" Usagi yelled, her ribbons steadily turning white. "Save us from this evil!" Destiny watched as the ribbons swirled and converted into her princess dress. The beautiful, graceful figure stood before them all, holding the cursed gem.

What am I going to do? Destiny thought as tears spilled down her cheeks. I have no hope left in anything I do. I have no future. I need to save the princess and fight. I have to save my friends!

The crystal tears running down her cheeks were pure ones. MagicStar saw it in disgust and fury rose.

"How could you!?" she yelled, raising her fist into the air. "We looked out for you and you're turning against us!? Fine, die! Die! Dark Moon Magic Power!" The words were hollow to the brunette soldier. She just backed away and ran back towards the outer soldiers.

A bright flash of energy shot from the silver crystal. The inner soldiers watched in desperation as Princess Serenity struggled against the two evil sailor senshi of this dark solar system. They shook their heads in frustration. They couldn't leave the outer soldiers, but they had to help the princess. Tears spilled down their cheeks. This horrible fight. This choosing of life and death. How awful!

"Go on," Pluto whispered in a weak voice. "Help our beloved princess. We'll be okay. Don't worry." Chibi Moon's face look torn with sadness. Either to leave Pu or to leave Serenity. The choices were awful and heart wrenching.

"The princess needs you," Uranus insisted. She smiled sadly. "You don't need to worry about us."

"What are you going to do?" Mars asked. She was trying to be strong in face of this awful choice. Neptune glowered at her, clearly getting impatient.

"Just go!" she muttered, looking toward the ground. "You're her guardians right?" The words were harsh and bitter. The inner soldiers, except for Chibi Moon, nodded at each other and quickly rose to their feet. Chibi Moon stared at Pluto desperately for a few moments. All this was happening too quick. Too soon.

"Go with the others, Small Lady," Pluto whispered, stroking the tiny girl's hair softly. A smile flickered across her face. "You are a sailor senshi, right?" Chibi Moon, crying, nodded. She stood up and turned back towards the inner senshi. Not allowing herself to look back, she ran towards her mother and her guardians.

Destiny kneeled down next to the outer soldiers. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to end up like this." Saturn smiled gently. She grasped Destiny's hand and held on tightly.

"Go with your princess and your fellow soldiers," she said, her voice so ancient and wise. Her violet eyes were shining. There were no more words said. Destiny nodded and stood up. This ill-fated destiny of hers always seemed to take the wrong turns. Choosing between right and wrong was one thing and she had already done that. But choosing between life and death of people who she cared about most, that was different. How could she be strong?

Seeing the hesitation in Destiny's eyes, Saturn reached up and gently touched her brooch. It was difficult at first. But her brow furrowed in concentration. Destiny stared at the tiny sailor soldier, confused. Suddenly, a purple glowing orb flew from Saturn's body into Destiny's brooch. Destiny stared in horror as Saturn collapsed to the ground.

"Please...help the...princess," Saturn groaned in a barely audible voice. She smiled weakly. "Save...her..." Destiny looked at her brooch. In a flash of silver light, it had transformed. It was now a locket. A silver crescent moon filled the first half of it. A star was right above it, glowing the same radiant silver. Five colors designed her black brooch in the star. Silver, violet, gold, aquamarine, and garnet.

Fighting burning tears, Destiny ran away. She didn't want to look back. She never ever wanted this life. It was too hard. Too hard...

The inner soldiers lined up in a horizontal line behind the princess. She was struggling desperately. The Sailor Twins were unbelievably strong!

Destiny gently took Chibi Moon's hand. The pink-haired soldier smiled shyly at her and squeezed back. Chibi Moon took Venus hand. Mercury stared down the silent row. The only sound in the room was of the clashing power, the horrible sound of that which echoed hollowly through her ears. She gripped Mars' hand in new desperation. They had to win!

Mars began concentrating her power to the princess. It was something easily done. But something was bothering her. Thinking desperately about it, she tried to remember the vision she had. She hadn't had it in over a week now. Not since Haruka...disappeared! A sudden wash of dread spilled over her. The end of that vision! The four outer soldiers, dead and unmoving! Could that have been another ending for them if they hadn't come? Questions wondered through her mind, searching for answers. But there were none. She held Jupiter and Mercury's hands intensely.

Venus sighed. The end of all battles always ended with a fight. These Sailor Twins wanted death and blood. They wanted to kill the outer soldiers. And that, more or less, couldn't be tolerated. She firmly held Jupiter and Chibi Moon's hands, smiling. No one had ever beat the sailor senshi!

Saturn stared on silently at the clashing power. It was useless. Even seven sailor soldiers couldn't handle all the power the Sailor Twins were casting forth. The silver crystal wasn't powerful enough, only using the surface power of the moon. They stood no chance.

"There's only one way to win," Uranus whispered. Her aqua eyes were cold and showed no emotion. Neptune squeezed her hand gently. Uranus smiled slightly. Their lives were at stake here. Either way...

"The inners can't beat the Sailor Twins with surface power," Pluto murmured. Shaking her head, she stared toward her princess. "They don't know that. We're going to have to use our power." Knowing what she was talking about, Saturn's eyes widened.

"But Pluto!" she cried. Her violet eyes were rimmed in fear. "We can't do that. With the condition we're in, we'll die. We can't use a taboo power."

"We have no choice," Uranus replied, struggling to stand up. "They can't win if we don't." Neptune nodded in agreement and stood up next to the blonde soldier. Saturn and Pluto also got to their feet.

Thinking sadly about her no longer needed destiny, Saturn stared at the princess and her guardians. Her eyes mainly focused on Chibi Moon. They were fighting to save them, but it was all wrong! They didn't have enough power so they needed to sacrifice themselves for the others lives to go on. This fate was so brutal and cold. Destiny wasn't kind. It was just a death sentence.

The three talismans and the silence glaive were in the possession of their owners. It was all over. In a matter of minutes, the life that they had embraced would be over. All over...but their princess...

Raising the sacred dagger to eye level, Uranus stared at the princess. She loved that girl so much... Shaking her head, Uranus closed her eyes and concentrated more than she had in her entire life. Her tiara disappeared and the sign of her planet glowed on her forehead. Feeling no hope, she felt all of her planet's taboo energy release into the power of her sword.

"I call upon the ultimate power of the planet of the sky, Uranus! Lend all of your power to this sacred dagger! Unleash your power!" There was a huge blast of gold light, enveloping the soldier of flight.

"I call upon the ultimate power of the planet of deep water, Neptune! Send all of your power to this sacred mirror. Unleash the power!" The sign of her planet glowed on Neptune's forehead. Feeling unstable, she was covered in a flash of aquamarine light.

"Legendary power of the planet of time and space, Pluto! Lend your ultimate power into this sacred orb! Unleash the taboo power!" Pluto felt her tiara disappear and get replaced by the sign of her planet. She was washed over in a blast of garnet colored light.

Looking at the chibi princess for maybe the last time, Saturn raised her glaive to eye level. "Sacred power of the dark planet of silence, Saturn. This is my final prayer. Please release the power hidden inside. NOW!" The bright light of the power blinded the little soldier.

Serenity couldn't help but feel a strong sense of security around. She held the silver crystal in front of her firmly. They were going to win! They would make it! But…the twins never seemed to lose power. If anything, they were growing in it.

"Mercury crystal power!"

"Mars crystal power!"

"Jupiter crystal power!"

"Moon crisis power!"

Knowing that nothing would work, Destiny lowered her head. "Destiny cosmos power!"

The six lights from the gem in their tiaras shot out and into the silver crystal, already glowing with a pure silver light. Serenity felt the extreme of the power and blasted the twins with it, her arms shaking with the effort. She bit her lower lip to keep her focus.

"What was that?" DreamStar mocked, still blasting the princess. "If you think you can defeat us with that kind of surface power you have no prayer!" Serenity's cerulean eyes widened. It hadn't...worked!?

The inners stared at the twins. It didn't work! What was going to happen? Even with Destiny's power, it wasn't enough. They were going to lose. It was all over...all over...

Suddenly, a huge blast of power came shooting from behind them. It was so powerful it almost knocked the inners from their kneeling position. What the...?

Serenity felt a sudden burst of power in her silver crystal. Her friends couldn't have got that strong in just a few seconds. This was a new, deeper power. Much deeper. As if an entire lifetime had been put into raising this power.

Feeling a renewed hope, Serenity stared at the Sailor Twins. "You cannot defeat us. We are planet power!" There was a huge explosion of white light. MagicStar and DreamStar felt their bodies ripping apart. What was happening!? Screaming in pain, their bodies disintegrated into nothing. The lockets on their sailor uniforms shattered before disappearing as well.

Serenity felt the crystal using what little energy she had to make sure the twins were gone for good. She began weakening. The sudden blast of power hadn't been from her so why was she suddenly weak?

The white light died down and Serenity reverted back to Eternal Sailor Moon.

The four weapons fell to the ground. The aqua mirror and the orb on the time key shattered.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Mama!" The inner soldiers rushed over to Sailor Moon. She stared at them with bleak eyes. Looking over at Destiny, they both felt the same thing. They both felt as though they knew what would happen.

"How did you guys get all that power?" Sailor Moon wondered out loud. She stared at them, waiting for an answer. Mars looked confused.

"You mean, it wasn't you?" she asked. Sailor Moon shook her head and made it clear that the power had come from behind her. Venus looked confused, but a light of realization started dawning in Chibi Moon's eyes.

"If it wasn't us," she whispered, her red eyes huge, "and if it wasn't you, then the only ones who could've sent that power was..." Seven heads swerved back towards where they had left the outer soldiers. What they saw shocked them.

The four weapons were lying on the ground. The mirror was shattered, glass all over the place. The orb on the time key had broken just as easily. It was a mess. But behind that were four bodies, lying crumpled on the ground. In the exact same position they had seen in the vision.

"Oh, no," Mars whispered, realizing the truth. Her legs felt like water as she tried to walk over to them. She began running. "Oh god, no!" The other inner soldiers quickly followed.

Mars was gently holding Saturn's small body close to her. It was too late. They hadn't made it in time. God, no. Not her, not Hotaru. It wasn't fair. Saturn wasn't even fourteen yet. She was too young for her life to be taken away like this! No. It wasn't fair!

Sailor Moon collapsed besides Uranus. The sign of her planet still glowed on her forehead, but there was no heartbeat. No breathing. No sign that this girl was alive. Tears welled up in her eyes. "NOOOOO!" she screamed, pounding her fist on to the ground. She brought her hands to her face.

Chibi Moon stared in horror at Pluto's limp body. This...couldn't be. It wasn't right. "It's not right!" she yelled, tears spilling down her face. "You promised you'd be okay!" Breaking down, she buried her face in Pluto's chest. "Liar! I hate you! You said you'd be all right."

Destiny stared on. Her friends. Gone. They were just alive only moments before. How could this have happened? She was the soldier of fate. She could have prevented this from happening. She could have stopped the deaths of the four people she cared about most. Could have…

Chibi Moon squeezed Pluto's limp hand. Salty tears spilled down her cheeks. It wasn't fair. How could Pu leave her like this? Alone. And Hotaru. A little child who was just barely a teenager.

("Wow, it's gorgeous out here," Hotaru said. She closed her eyes and let the sun's rays shine on her pale face. "I usually like dark places, but it's too nice out here today." Chibiusa grinned and then got very quiet.)

("Chibiusa?")

("Um, Hotaru-chan?" Chibiusa said quietly. "I, uh, never asked you and it just really came to my mind. Do you like being a sailor soldier?")

(Hotaru looked surprised and the day dulled on her. Her eyes became dark and cold. "I've actually thought about it. And I'm not really sure. I mean, sometimes I still can't believe that I'm a sailor soldier, destined to fight. And then...it is such a terrible, crucial duty to protect the Princess at the risk of my own life." She looked up at Chibiusa. "You are very lucky Chibiusa-chan. You didn't have to be a sailor soldier.")

"Hotaru!" Chibi Moon screamed in a tortured voice. "Pu!" She grasped the time guardian's hand tightly. "Don't leave...me!"

"Never," a quiet voice said. The inner senshi head's jerked up, their eyes growing in fear. They looked over at Sailor Pluto and could see that her chest was rising up and down, a sign that she was breathing and still alive, even if only a little. Chibi Moon stared at Pluto, her red eyes hysterical.

"Pu?"

"Small...Lady...don't you...ever...think that...we'll leave you," Pluto whispered, her voice so weak, it tortured the future chibi princess. She opened her eyes, the light from the garnet color completely gone. There was only haziness. She looked over at Chibi Moon. "The...others?"

Chibi Moon stared at Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn sullenly. There was no movement from them. They were...dead. The word tore at the little girl's heart. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't tell Pu, who was barely alive herself.

"We...we couldn't save them," Venus said, her pale blue eyes overcome with sadness. Tears spilled down her cheeks. This emotion wasn't sad. It was worse. It was grief, depression, and sorrow beyond their maximum point. There was no hope...all hope of saving them had died when the Sailor Twins took their souls. This new terrible emotion was ripping their hearts apart, just to see their barely conscious friend suffer so. "What did you do?"

"That was...the ultimate power...of the outer...planets," Pluto whispered. Everyone could see that it pained her to speak. "But...if we use...that power...we'll die." Destiny's eyes filled with tears.

"Why?" she asked, her voice choked with emotion. "Why did you do it?" Pluto didn't respond and the others saw that her breathing was slowing down. They were losing her.

"We kept...our promise," Pluto gasped out, looking over towards Sailor Moon. "So please...protect this planet..."

"Pluto!"

"Sailor Moon...princess...don't cry...don't cry..." Chibi Moon grabbed Pluto's hand. She stared at the time guardian in horror.

"No! You can make it! Hang on Pu!"

"Small Lady...please don't cry," Pluto whispered, her voice fading with her life. "Small Lady...Chibiusa...I love you..." The moment those words came from Pluto's mouth, death slid her eyes and her body became limp. Chibi Moon buried her face in her hands and felt as though her heart was being torn by ice cold hands. The others pulled away in horror as the sudden realization of what happened struck them hard. Sailor Moon screamed out in agony, pounding her fist onto the ground. A burning sense of loss echoed loudly in their bodies, screaming over and over. Chibi Moon's body was shivering in agony.

"Pu! Pu! NOOOOOO!" The silent plea of cry went unheard and echoed through the deserted halls, never reaching anyone.

Author's Note: (looks up from Rurouni Kenshin) Neh...did anyone shed a tear or fill a twinge of grief inside during this last scene? If so, I really would like to know. I was a very depressed teenager when I wrote this (and so young, too!). Five years ago...whew! So, I'd like to give my thanks out to DarkPluto4 who started me out with the entire angst stories with her stories "Fatal Elusions" and "Sacrifices". Thanks, dearest, for opening my blind eyes and my narrow-mindedness to the real world of heartache and sorrow.

One more chapter left. The epilogue.

I'll see you there.


	18. Episode 218

REAWAKENING

Book One of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon CosmicStars

by Nashie (aka ShadowSamurai)

December 1999 - April 2000

Revised - Summer/Fall 2002

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her friends belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The author takes no credit for any of the original storyline. However, all the new characters belong to me and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take any without requesting permission.

Episode 218: A time of farewell exchanged. The start of a new era

The inner girls gathered silently at a park. It had been unbelievably hard to tell the guardian cats about the final battle. Chibiusa had sunk into a state of depression and had shut herself up in her room for an entire week. The decision was made that she should return to the future.

"Well, Chibiusa," Usagi whispered, staring at the pink-haired girl. She was wearing her bunny backpack and her blue school uniform. Luna-P floated above her while Diana sat on her head. She took the little girl into her arms. "I guess this is good-bye." Chibiusa nodded her head.

"I might come back someday," Chibiusa whispered, hugging Usagi tightly. "But I miss home. And I miss some other things too." The inner soldiers didn't bother to ask what things she meant. They knew.

"Keep up with your studies," Ami said, trying to sound cheerful. "A good soldier is really smart." Chibiusa smiled shyly.

"And you watch for your horoscope," Rei added. She smiled. "You could get some good luck." Chibiusa shrugged.

"You never know," she replied. She turned to Mako and Minako for their farewells.

"Next time, come stay at my house," Mako said. "We'll have to eat something real nice that day, okay?" Chibiusa nodded.

"Say hello to your Mom and Dad, 'kay?" Minako added, tossing her blonde hair dramatically.

"Of course," Chibiusa answered. Then there was silence as the little princess walked up to Hogoshi. The two girls stared at each other for awhile. Chibiusa glowered at Hogoshi. "I can NEVER forgive you for what you did. But I hope that you can at least protect my mom and her friends."

"Chibiusa!" Usagi snapped. Chibiusa didn't even give her future mother attention.

"I'll always HATE you," Chibiusa continued, her voice growing louder. "I will NEVER EVER forgive you, no matter what." Hogoshi stared at the tiny girl. When she had first met her, this little girl seemed like a little girl. Now, she had seemed to mature faster than she had ever seen anyone mature before. Hogoshi wanted Chibiusa to forgive her, but she knew…she knew that what she had done was unforgivable.

Chibiusa raised the time key in the air. Tears threatened to flow down her cheeks. Grasping the time key firmly, she closed her eyes. "Moon crystal key! Take me back the future! Guardian of time, father Chronos! Open the Cherry Way to guide me safely back to the future." The clouds split open, revealing a beam of pink light. Chibiusa turned back to her friends before stepping into the beam of light.

"Good-bye you guys," Chibiusa whispered. "Maybe I'll see you again someday."

"Bye," Diana added. The tiny kitten sat perched uncomfortably on Chibiusa's head. Chibiusa walked back into the beam of light and disappeared. The beam flickered out.

"Good-bye Chibiusa-chan," Usagi whispered. It was coming down on her now. The outer soldiers had left her a week ago and now Chibiusa and Diana were leaving too? Fighting tears, she looked up at the sky.

"We will see each other again someday," Usagi thought, feeling her friends' presence at her side. Intertwining with destiny and fate was a terrible game. It usually ended with death. And there had been death. Destiny costs them terribly this time. Usagi was determined never to let it happen again.

The past is the past and you can only look forward to the future. Even if life seems shattered beyond repair, take a deep breath and start over again. Usagi looked up at the stars, thinking about the outer soldiers. Tears pinched at her eyes so much that they cascaded over onto her cheeks. They had saved her in so many ways tremendously.

"I'll keep my promise," Usagi said, her voice seemingly mystical as the crescent moon appeared on the horizon. "Just like you kept yours."

The night spread through the city like an eagle on flight. Stars glittered in the velvet black sky. There was always hope for a beginning even if there was an end.

_End Reawakening_

THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, how did you like it? I know the ending was somewhat corny, but it needed to be sad and that was the closest I was getting. I know it was really depressing the outer soldiers died, but that's life. There is always tragedy in life. You see it around you every day.

Anyway, this story took me a couple of months to write, but stay in tuned for part 2: "Elements for Eternity". Some very familiar characters show up. The inner soldiers show up a whole lot more in this story. There are many secrets yet to be revealed in that part. But as they say…that's a whole 'nother story…

Author's Notes: Finally. Reawakening is completely done. Forever. (Well, maybe not forever – there are these little things called REWRITES). But I don't plan on doing anything of the sort for awhile. It might be this summer, it might be a few years from now. But as far as I'm concerned, I don't have to worry about the Reawakening arc anymore. A little over four years from when I started it, and I'm DONE. Done, done, done, done! You know how good it is to say that?

I want to thank those who reviewed my story – you guys are troopers! Troopers, troopers, troopers! I promise you, "The Second Mobius" is going to be a lot deeper than this, with more three-dimensional characters, and the revealing of the ultimate plot for CosmicStars. So hold onto your hats, ladies and gentlemen, 'cause HERE WE GO!


End file.
